All Is Fair In Love And War
by CierraBlack76
Summary: This is the story of Blaise Delemont and her years at Hogwarts and after. Her best mates; The Marauders, at her side as they wreak havoc upon the school. And that certain grey eyed boy who cant seem to take his eyes of her or her him. Blaise is meant to do great things, but with war brewing, will she live long enough to even do so? Sirius/OC
1. New Home

_September 1st, 1971_

"Love, time to wake up." Her eyes fluttered open to see her mum sitting next to her on the bed. "Don't want to be late to your first day at Hogwarts, do you?" Her mom smiled down at her. Her wavy dark red hair flowing over her tan face, she could see tears welling in steely blue eyes.

"Mum, don't cry on me now." She laughed, sitting up to hug her. "It's not like I'm going to forget you or something." Her mother caressed her cheek, smiling.

"I know, dear. I just can't believe you're already going off to school. My baby's growing up so fast." She wiped at her eyes and patted her daughter's leg. "Now, get up or we'll miss your train." Throwing her legs over her bed, she made her way to the shower and undressed. After washing herself and getting dressed she looked in the mirror at her reflection, trying to collect her nerves. Her dark red hair was in loose curls flowing down past her breast, steel blue eyes hidden behind her long lashes showed uncertainty, her tan complexion glowed from the sunlight of the windows. Everyone was always amazed at how much she looked like her mum, which was a great compliment to her as she was gorgeous. The only resemblance to she had to her father was his dimples when she smiled. She shook her arms, trying to rid herself of nerves. She couldn't believe that today she would be starting Hogwarts, she dreamt of this since she had learned she was a witch. She called for Millie to come get her trunk and made her way down stairs.

"Well, I think I've got everything." She stated, startling her mum, who was making breakfast.

"Merlin, Blaise, you gave me a fright." She laughed, holding her chest and setting a plate of eggs down on the table.

"Sorry, mum, looks like we're both on edge." Sitting down and eating her breakfast, her mum took the seat next to her.

"Nervous about your first day?" She nodded. "You'll be fantastic, love. Hogwarts was the best years of my life and your father's. You'll make all sorts of friends and I just know it will help you become the brilliant witch I know you will be."

"She's right you know." Her father making his presence known as he piled his breakfast onto his plate. "I met your mother there and it was the best thing that could've happened to me." He smiled."

"Dad, I'm trying to eat. You guys have practically a whole year to make lovey eyes at each other while I'm gone!" They both chuckled at her disgust. She doubted she had ever seen any two people as in love as Charlotte and Henry Delemont.

"Not to mention, you'll finally be able to play quidditch and finally stop knocking me off my broom. You're going to be the best chaser the school has ever seen, especially with your ruthlessness of getting that quaffle." Her parents laughed remembering all the times she had not been afraid to play rough to get the quaffle from her father.

"Quidditch is not a game for the weak, dad. Maybe you should take that as a sign." The whole table bustled with laughter. Their playful banter was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

"Oh! That must be the Potter's!" Her mum exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. Growing up next to the Potter's was always something she had loved. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were basically second parents to her, James being like a brother.

"Blaise!" Mrs. Potter's voice made its way into the kitchen as she entered. "I can't believe you and James are already starting Hogwarts!" Blaise stood, walking into her arms that were held out, waiting for her hug.

"Mum, said the same thing." She said, causing them both to laugh.

"I'm sure she did." Mrs. Potter said, squeezing her shoulders as she pulled away.

"I think we're going to have to drag these women away from the children at the platform, Henry." Mr. Potter laughed, ruffling Blaise's hair. "Excited for quidditch, Blaise?"

"I've heard first years don't get to play quidditch, unfortunately." She sighed, sulking.

"Not true!" He yelled excitedly, causing her to jump. "Both you and James have said that and I specifically remember there was a first-year Gryffindor chaser in our sixth year. Remember, Henry?" Looking to her father in surprise as he rubbed his chin thinking just as his eyes lit up remembering.

"Oh, yes! I forgot how upset Greg MacDonald was when he was beat out for that position." They men laughed as Blaise looked over at James, seeing his eyes light up just as much as hers had to have been.

"See, don't give up hope yet, dear." Her mum said, brushing her hair down with her hand. "Well, shall we get going? Can't have these two missing their first day." Blaise walked out the kitchen towards the banister to grab her belongings.

"Can you believe we start school today?" Blaise asked, turning to look at James who was behind her. His brown hair was a mess, as always, his round glassed hiding his eyes that were full of excitement.

"I can't bloody wait!" He practically yelled at her, his excitement clearly showing now.

"James!" Mrs. Potter scolded. "Language." She laughed at him as he ducked his head.

"Sorry, mum." He said as his mother ruffled his hair.

"Everyone ready?" Her father asked as they walked to the door. Soon enough they got to King's Cross station and made their way to platform 9 ¾. Looking at platform 9 and then 10, Blaise realized there was no 9 ¾.

"Dad? I don't see the platform?" She asked, confused as they stopped in front of a brick wall.

"It's right through there." Her father said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaise looked at him like he was a nutter. Both children's parents laughed, James looking at her with just as much confusion etched on his face.

"Have you all gone nutters?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Love, you run through the wall." Her mother said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If this is a joke to see how daft I am, I will be sincerely upset." They all chuckled at Blaise's response. She took a deep breath and pushed her trolley at high speed into the brick wall. It was dark and then she saw the commotion of the hidden platform. Blaise's mouth practically fell open as she took it all in. She moved out of the way of the wall and waited for everyone to come through. James looked just as amazed as she had.

"Magic never stops amazing us it seems." He laughed, running his hands through his hair, standing next to her.

"Never." She agreed as their parents joined them. Her mother coming up and pushing her towards the big red train. The Potter's started saying their farewells to their son as Blaise looked at her own parents. Her mother got down in front of her daughter, tears already sparkling in her eyes.

"Write as often as you can, okay? You have to make sure to keep me updated on the friends you'll meet and all the cute boys." Charlotte Delemont cried, wiping her eyes. "And if you have any troubles with anything remember that your Aunt Minerva is there. And if you need anything-"

"Char, she's going to be fine." Henry chuckled, smiling at his wife and daughter. "Aren't you, sweetheart?" He said as he bent over to hug his only daughter. Blaise pulled her mom into the hug as well and she memorized their smells, even though she'd never admit it. She had to be strong, she was 11 years old now, not a baby.

"I promise I'll write, mum. Don't worry, please." Blaise said, looking up at her parents. The train horn made her jump.

"Blaise! C'mon! We got to go!" James yelled over to her, waving his arms like an idiot.

"Go." Her mother smiled at her, brushing a piece of red hair from her daughter's face.

"I love you, guys." Blaise smiled, trying not to let the growing tears in her eyes fall as she ran to James.

"We love you too!" Mrs. Delemont yelled after her daughter. Blaise climbed onto the train after James, looking for an open compartment. After only coming across full ones they finally stumbled upon one with only one other person in it.

"Hi, mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full." James asked the boy with light brown hair, Blaise noticed he had some scars on his face. She couldn't help but wonder how he got those.

"Of course," He said, smiling. "My name's Remus Lupin. Are you guys first years too?"

"Yeah we are. My name is James Potter and this is Blaise Delemont." James said motioning to her.

"Thanks James, forgot I could introduce myself." Blaise glared at him as the boys laughed. "But, yes, as this tosspot said, I'm Blaise." She said smiling, taking the seat across from Remus as James sat next to the new boy.

"Oi, Ginger, you wound me." James said dramatically, holding a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Call me that again and you will be wounded." They all laughed as James put his hands up in surrender. They were interrupted when two boys opened the compartment door. One of them had dark, almost black, wavy hair and the other a sandy blonde. The dark-haired boy was about average height and looked fit for his age, not to mention he had the prettiest silver eyes she had ever seen. The light-haired boy was shorter and a tad on the round side, there was something about him Blaise didn't like. You know those people who you could just tell you wouldn't like? He was one of them, but who was she to judge she thought.

"Mind if we join you lot?" The dark-haired boy asked.

"The more, the merrier." James smiled, waving them in. "My name's James Potter." He said introducing only himself this time, looking at Blaise making sure she had caught that. Shaking her head at him she smiled at the boys.

"I'm Blaise Delemont." She waved.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus introduced as the boys closed the door as they entered.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Sirius Black." The dark-haired boy said, taking the seat next to Blaise. She blushed as his leg touched hers.

"Peter Pettigrew." The mousy looking boy said. Sitting next to Sirius.

"Are you guys first years?" James asked after all the introductions were made.

"I am, don't know about him. He ran into me in the hallway." Sirius laughed, pointing at Pettigrew.

"Me too." Peter said nervously. "You guys?" They all nodded. Blaise couldn't help notice how there was no awkwardness in the air between the lot. Besides Peter, but no one else seemed to notice that part.

"Do any of you lot fancy quidditch?" Blaise asked, starting conversation. She noticed excitement in Sirius's eyes as she scanned the compartment.

"I bloody love it!" He practically yelled, she giggled at his reaction. "What's your favorite team?"

"Montrose Magpies." Blaise stated proudly. "Although, James here thinks the Ballycastle Bats are better. Which obviously shows what he knows." She laughed as James glared at her. Sirius was practically ready to marry her, not only was she a girl who liked quidditch, but a Magpies fan as well. He could just hear his mother's disapproval over a girl liking quidditch, which made him like her more. Not to mention she was quite cute.

"The Magpies are my favorite too!" Sirius exclaimed. He and Blaise high-fiving.

"You both are nutters is what you are." James said exasperatedly.

"Okay, four eyes, who has won 32 league cups? Hmm?" She teased. "As opposed to? What is it? Like 10?" Blaise egged him on. The other boys in the cab were impressed with how much a girl knew about quidditch.

"Oi, stuff it, you tosser. The bats have won at least 28, thank you very much." James said matter-of-factually, sticking his tongue out at Blaise. Which she returned as the lot all laughed at James' frustration. They continued talking the rest of the way to the castle about anything and everything. Soon enough they had all changed into their school robes and were getting of the train in Hogsmeade. They were ushered to boats waiting to take them to Blaise's home for the next nine months. Her new friends all clambered into one of the boats, Blaise being the last. Just as she was stepping into the boat, her robe caught on her shoe and she fell forward. Letting out a yelp as Blaise fell into the arms of Sirius Black. She blushed and quickly sat down next him, noticing James waggling his eyebrows at her. She mouthed 'shut it' to him and hoped Sirius hadn't seen her blush. Unfortunately for her, he had to crack a joke.

"Y'know, Delemont, I'm used to girls falling over me. But, not quite so literal." He winked at her, causing James to about fall out of the boat from laughing so hard.

"Stuff it you wanker." She glared at the two boys as they both laughed. Remus shook his head, smiling at their antics, while Peter just observed. After they got out of the boats they made their way to what Blaise assumed was the great hall. Her mother had explained how arriving worked, knowing her daughter had been so nervous. The boys had managed to distract her from her nerves, but now standing in front of the big doors, they were back full force. James looked over at his best friend and noticed how terrified she looked.

"You'll be okay," James whispered in her ear, taking her hand. "As long as you aren't a Slytherin." Blaise laughed, thankful he was calming her.

"Gee, comforting." She snorted, squeezing his hand.

"Don't worry, Ginger. I'll still like you either way." Blaise squeezed his hand painfully hard at the mention of his stupid nickname for her. James winced, but smiled at her nonetheless, which she returned.

"I'd like to welcome you all to your first year at Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, through these doors a sorting hat will be placed on your heads and you will be sorted into your houses." Blaise looked up at her Aunt speaking to them all. McGonagall smiled at Blaise, nodding a hello as the Professor lead them into the hall.

"That's your aunt, right?" James asked next to her, Blaise nodded. She would've have given him a verbal response, but she was amazed as she took the Great Hall in. There was a bewitched ceiling above them as they walked, making it look like a night sky. All the students made it to the front of the room as an old man with a beard stood up from a table of what Blaise assumed to be the teachers.

"Greetings, young ones." The old man said. "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore." Blaise tuned him out as she looked around the hall, noticing all the faces staring at them. She took James' hand once again, he looked over at her, sending her a reassuring smile. "I know you will go on to do extraordinary things." Professor Dumbledore finished while looking directly at Blaise. She had hoped he hadn't noticed her ignoring him, but something told her that he was heading the last part of the speech to her and she had no idea why. Her Aunt Minerva started reading off names of children to be sorted. Soon she heard Sirius' name be called, Blaise and James looked on, excited to see where their new mate would be placed. Almost immediately the hat called out Gryffindor. A huge smile appeared on his face as he jumped down and made his way happily to the Gryffindor table.

"Delemont, Blaise." McGonagall called, making Blaise stiffen as she walked up to the stool. Her aunt placed the hat upon her head, squeezing her arm as she stepped away.

"Hmm, where to put you. Loyal and patient, would be good for Hufflepuff. But, wise and intelligent, Ravenclaw would also be a good choice. But, what's this? Cunning and ambitious, with great power. You'd do extraordinarily well in Slytherin, you could do great things." Blaise froze at this. Not a wizard who hasn't gone bad was in Syltherin. She looked at James worriedly, noticing he had to also have heard what the hat was saying. "Alas, bravery and kindness is the truest virtue to you… Gryffindor!" The hat finally yelled, seeing her new mates clap happily, James practically losing his mind, and McGonagall smiling widely as Blaise made her way to her new house's table. She sat down next to Sirius, smiling proudly at each other. She turned towards the front of the room again and as she did she saw Dumbledore raise his goblet to her, a smile upon his face. She smiled back and watched as all her new mates and James were called. Everyone being in Gryffindor, she gave James the biggest hug ever as he sat next to her. Once the sorting was over with the feast began, all of them looking amazed as the food just appeared in front of them.

"Hi, I'm James!" Blaise heard her best friend introduce himself to a cute red-headed girl on the other side of him.

"Lily Evans." The girl smiled sweetly at him. James' cheeks held blush as he turned towards Blaise.

"I just met my future wife, Blaise." She laughed at his comment and nudged Sirius getting his attention.

"What's got him all lovey eyed?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

"A certain red-head sitting next to him." Blaise laughed, grabbing more mashed potatoes.

"You?" A shocked looking Sirius asked. "I didn't realize you two—" Blaise started choking uncontrollably on her food before he finished, after Black even suggested such a thing. Her choking grabbing everyone's attention as both James and Sirius patted her back.

"Blimey, Blaise, you alright?" James worriedly asked.

"Is she okay?" The red-head Blaise had been referring to asked. Sirius looked up to see the owner of the voice, realizing what she had meant.

"I'm good, I'm good." Blaise said, catching her breath. "This git just said something ridiculous." Glaring at Sirius. "Your daftness almost cost me my life, Black." Sirius was worried she was serious, then she started laughing.

"What in Merlin's beard did you say to her, Sirius?" James asked concerned, taking a bite of his chicken.

"He thought we were dating." She said trying to talk while laughing her arse off. As soon as the words left her mouth James had started choking on his food. Blaise laughed even harder at him having the same reaction. Patting his back like he had did to her she turned towards the reason it had happened.

"Now you've almost gone and killed two people." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't used to being embarrassed, so he thought he should return the favor.

"So, that means you're single then?" The smile wiped right off Blaise's face as James fell into a fit of laughter.

"Er," Blaise didn't know how to respond, feeling her cheeks burning up.

"Oi, Black, you've got to ask for my blessing first. She's my best mate." James said, trying to catch his breath. Blaise glaring at him, wishing she could hex him right where he sat.

"James Potter, would you please give me the extreme honor of blessing me in asking miss Blaise Delemont to be my girlfriend." Blaise was practically seething at James at this point. Remus noticed her face and cleared his throat.

"Lads, what was it again that caused James to look like a love-struck bloke?" Remus piped up.

"Ah! Yes, lads. I have found my future wife!" James exclaimed. Blaise sent a thankful look to Remus, which he nodded to in return.

"What's her name then?" Sirius asked. Blaise could still tell her face was burning.

"Her name is Lily Evans." He proclaimed, everyone looking at the other red-head at the table. Lily's face turned just as red as her hair as she stared at James shocked.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked, embarrassed as all hell.

"Lily, I've never laid eyes on such a pretty bird and I think I have fallen in love with you." He said seriously. Everyone laughed at him, but he didn't care. He knew this girl was meant for him.

"In your dreams." Lilly seethed. Blaise laughed at James, being about ready to get hexed.

"Y'know, James, I don't think the feeling is mutual." Blaise laughed, patting her best friend's shoulders as he hunched over in defeat.

"Don't worry, mate." Sirius said. "She's daft for not snogging you right there and then." They all laughed at that, except for Lily. The poor girl looked mortified. Dinner was soon over and they were shown to their common room. Blaise excitedly looked at the place she called her new home.

"Follow me to the dormitories, ladies and you'll meet your roommates." The female prefect said to the new Gryffindors, the male one did the same.

"Well, lads, I suppose I shall see you tomorrow." Blaise said.

"I'll dream of you tonight." Sirius smiled, holding his heart. James about to go into another fit of laughter.

"Shove it, Black." She said, shaking her head. "Night to everyone besides Black and James for laughing."

"Hey! I'm your best friend!" James yelled.

"Delemont, your words wound people." Remus joked.

"You want to be excluded too?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. "Night, Peter!" She laughed. Peter blushing like mad and the boys didn't let it go unnoticed. She could hear them making fun as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. After she was assigned she made her way into the large room. Noticing Lily Evans was there, she remembered the fiasco at dinner, blushing again.

"Hi! I'm Marlene McKinnon." One of the girls said, smiling.

"I'm Blaise Delemont." Blaise replied, smiling back.

"You're the one at dinner who looked as if she may choke to death." Lily noticed. "I'm Lily Evans. I hope you're alright." She smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine. This tosser just said something ridiculous." Blaise laughed it off.

"My name's Mary MacDonald." Another girl introduced herself, Blaise smiled at her. She looked at the last girl in the room who simply ignored them. "That's Verity Welch, she's too good to talk to any of us." Mary noted.

"I have no need to get to know any of you, I should have been in Slytherin." She spat.

"Someone pissed in her Owl O's this morning." Blaise muttered. All the girls having heard her, fell into a fit of laughter. Verity scoffed and closed her bed curtains. The girls soon settled down and where all in bed saying their good nights.

* * *

Author's Note: There will be time skips throughout this story, bigger ones leading up until around their sixth and seventh year. The story's main focus will be not only Blaise and Sirius's relationship, but the rise of the wizarding war. I really hope you all enjoy it and don't be afraid to follow, favorite, and review!


	2. The Bet

_October 15_ _th_ _, 1973_

The wind whipped at Blaise's face as she held the quaffle tightly in her gloved hands. She faked left to avoid James, who was trying to run her down quickly. The goals where nearly in throwing distance, when James bumped her forcefully.

"Shove off, you arse." Blaise bit out at him through gritted teeth.

"Just give me the quaffle and we can call it a match." James challenged.

"Remus!" She hollered, bolting upwards away from James. "A little help here!" Blaise looked behind her, seeing Remus holding the beaters bat. Remus didn't play quidditch, but he'd help her, James, and Sirius practice sometimes. With her best friend and Sirius' love affair, she chose Remus to back her up. She wasn't trusting Black to watch her back when James was on the opposing side. Mary MacDonald and Peter Pettigrew also were not on the team, but helped them practice, like Remus.

"Duck left, Blaise!" Remus yelled, beating a bludger that was going straight for her head away. Blaise glared at a smirking Sirius, she swore he was going to kill her one day.

"Bloody hell, Black! Watch it!" Blaise yelled at him. She flew to the right, James catching up with her. He rammed into her once again, almost causing her to lose her grip on the quaffle. Cursing, she tried to think of what to do if Remus couldn't shake him with the bludgers. "Merlin!" Blaise yelled at James, catching his attention. "I think that's Lily kissing snivellus!" She exclaimed, playing a look of shock on her face. James immediately looked to where Blaise was, Blaise took the distraction to fly close enough to the goals posts to score. Throwing the quaffle past a panicked Peter as she got close to him.

"That was a cheap trick, Delemont!" James yelled at her. Blaise tossed her head back in a triumphant laugh.

"Not my fault you let love come before quidditch." Blaise and her mates all laughed at James as they landed on the pitch. "That is why quidditch is my only love." She said, releasing her hair from the bun on her head.

"Your obsession for the game is why you don't have any other loves, Ginger. You scare the knickers off all the boys, you're so intense." Sirius falling into a fit of laughter at James' comment. Blaise scoffed.

"Please, I could get any guy I wanted. I just have no desire to." Blaise snapped, but a part of her knew James was right. All she cared about was her studies, quidditch, and the Marauders.

"I bet you 50 galleons you can't get a date to the Halloween party." James smirked at her.

"James, I don't think that-" Remus was cut off.

"You know, Delemont, you could always go with me." Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. "We could sneak away towards the end and-" Blaise scoffed at him.

"You're on, Potter." She growled, stalking past them. Mary ran to catch up with her friend, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Mary asked. She knew James and Blaise's relationship had been tense lately. With James chasing after Lily and his growing friendship with Black, Blaise felt like she was shoved on the back burner. It hurt knowing him and her mates thought she couldn't find a bloke because of her intensity, even if they were right.

"Yeah, James and Black are just bloody wankers sometimes." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Am I really that intense, Mary? Do I scare boys away? I never have had a boyfriend..." Blaise hung her head, regretting making the bet. She was just going to be made a fool of. She wiped the tears she hadn't noticed fall from her eyes.

"Don't listen to them, Blaise." Mary soothed, brushing the tears away from her friend's face. The boys had stopped walking at this point, like them. They looked like they were arguing. "James was daft enough to not realize Mathew Wood has been pining after you since last year when you tried out." Blaise laughed, forgetting about that. "And Avery Johnson in Ravenclaw, he has got to have the best hair in the entire school. He totally wants to shag you senseless."

"Mary!" Blaise yelled giggling as they started walking again.

"It's true! Well, maybe second best hair.." The red-head rolled her eyes.

"I hate stupid Black." She growled. "He thinks he's so bloody funny, but really he's just a prat."

"You're not wrong there." Mary agreed as they entered the castle, leaving the boys behind.

X

"You lot are real wankers sometimes." Remus sighed, looking at James and Sirius. Sirius was too focused on the swaying hips of the red-head storming away from them.

"It was just a bit of fun, Remus. Blaise always gets worked up easily." James laughed it off.

"Didn't you see her face and how she ran off? I think what you said really bothered her, James" James stopped walking, realizing Remus was right.

"She'll be fine, she's a big girl." Sirius argued.

"You're no help you know." Remus scolded. "Your constant prodding doesn't help, Sirius. How do you think she feels about you always joking about how you are attracted to her? I'm sure she feels as if no one will ever fancy her seriously." Remus only said this because of a talk he and Blaise had the previous year.

"She doesn't think like that, she's one of us, she knows how we joke." Sirius argued.

"You so sure about that, mate?" The tallest boy asked. That silenced all of them. James and Sirius hung their heads, had they really hurt her feelings? She was a part of the Marauders, they would never try to hurt her.

"Maybe she shouldn't be so sensitive." Peter chimed in. They all turned to glare at the boy.

"Don't be a prat, Peter." Sirius barked at him.

"I think we need to apologize." James said, looking to Sirius. He nodded in agreement.

"Where would we be without our moral compass?" Sirius laughed looking to Remus.

"Probably dead in the black lake." They all laughed. Making their way to the common room, hoping to find their mate.

X

"She's in the shower." Lily Evans said, seeing the boys looking for someone. "She stormed in mumbling about how she had to show you and get ready for Hogsmeade." James rubbed the back of his neck, feeling ashamed. "What did you do?" Evans asked with her hands on her hips.

"Who says we did anything?" Sirius exclaimed. Evans glared at him, making Sirius duck his head. "Okay, yeah, we are right gits. Happy?"

"Figured, you should be worried." The boys looked up, confused. "Blaise didn't look upset so much as she looked pissed." Sirius and James covered their faces. Remus burst out laughing at them, even Lily giggled at the poor boys. A hurt Blaise was manageable, hard to see, but manageable. An angry Blaise on the other hand, was terrifying. Sirius noticed James was slightly pale and look more terrified than he did, confirming what he was worried about. Sirius had only seen Blaise genuinely mad once. It was last year after their game with Slytherin. Gryffindor had won, of course that didn't sit well with the Slytherin's.

 _"_ _You think you are so good, but you lot are nothing but filthy blood-traitors." Mulciber spat, striding up to the celebrating Gryffindor's._

 _"_ _Back off, Mulciber. Don't be a sore loser." Sirius growled, stepping forward. He felt a small hand on his arm, turning and seeing Blaise._

 _"_ _Yeah, listen to your whore of a mudblood. I hear you blokes pass her around the team for-" Mulciber didn't get to finish talking before a righteous punch sent him fly to the ground, holding his nose. Blaise had whipped her wand out holding it at his jaw, Sirius could see blood on her knuckles, but not sure if it was hers or Mulciber's._

 _"_ _You ever say anything like that to me again and I'll hex you so badly you won't remember your name. Got it?" Venom strait up dripped from her voice. A chill actually went through Sirius' body hearing the red-head threaten the Slytherin. The terrified boy nodded and got up scampering away with the rest of his team. Sirius would have happily punched Mulciber, but watching Blaise stand up for herself was definitely hot. Sirius looked over to the short red-head who turned and shrugged. The whole team cheered as Sirius and James put Blaise onto their shoulders. Sirius couldn't help but admire the girl in his arms, his stomach flipped as he looked at her._

Sirius shook his head, smiling at the memory. But, quickly stopped when he remembered he and James where the reason she was mad.

"We're really in trouble." James said as he sat next to Lily on the couch. Sirius laughed as she scooted further away.

"Yeah we are. I was just remembering when she almost hexed Mulciber after the game last year." James shuddered remembering.

"Are we better off apologizing or hiding, Lily?" James asked, concerned.

"Probably, apologizing and then running." She laughed. Voices came from the stairs of the girl's dormitories and all their heads snapped towards them.

"Here we go." Sang Remus, laughing at the terrified boys. Sirius looked and saw a damp headed Blaise come down the stairs, laughing at something Mary had said. Mary saw the boys first and nudged her mate. Blaise looked up, narrowing her eyes at them.

"So, 50 galleons, right?" Blaise asked, taking the seat next to Sirius, throwing her legs over his.

"Blaise, we were just being right gits. You don't have to-" James started. But, was cut off when she held up her hand.

"50 galleons were what we agreed on, yes or no?" She asked calmly, which frightened them both. James gulped and nodded. A big smile appeared on her face as she jumped up. "Prepare to lose, Jamsey boy." She ruffled James' hair and then turned towards Sirius. "Before I forget, Sirius, I would take you up on the offer going to the party with you. But, I like men who haven't been had by the entire lot of girls in 5th year. Sorry." Blaise smirked. "Ready girls?" Lily and Mary got up and followed Blaise, giggling on their way out. Siruis' mouth hung open. Remus and Peter burst out laughing at the shocked boys.

"I was worried she was going to do this." James chuckled. "She's going to play the game and not let us forget it." Sirius ran his fingers through his long hair, sighing. "She got you good though, mate." James laughed.

"At least I won't be out 50 galleons." Sirius shot back, James sobering up.

"Blaise scares the boys though, she's awfully intimidating. Not in a bad way, but she's so fit and the tossers in this school would faint if she approached them." James said thoughtfully. "So, maybe I'll get lucky."

"What about Wood?" Peter pointed out. "He's been after Delemont since last year."

"Shite." James cursed.

"Yeah, you should've thought that through, James." Remus said.

X

The girls walked through the bitter October air towards the village.

"I never understood why you lot would practice quidditch in this bitter cold before seven." Lily rambled, the girls agreed with her, it was bloody cold out. "So, what happened this morning?" Blaise sighed and motioned to Mary to explain. After she was done recollecting the events after the practice match this morning, Lily gasped. "Potter is such an insensitive arse!" Lily didn't swear much, so the two girls laughed at their mate's reaction.

"Sirius was a tosspot too." Mary piped in, causing Blaise to roll her eyes.

"They were just poking fun, they're both too thick to realize sometimes go too far." Blaise said.

"Still, that doesn't give them the right to disregard your feelings." Lily returned.

"No, it doesn't, be we can't forget they are 13 and 14 years old." They laughed at that.

"Right," Mary sighed. "I wish the boys in our year would grow up already. Especially, Sirius." She said longingly.

"Ugh," Lily and Blaise both said at the same time.

"Don't tell me you fancy that wanker." Blaise said disgusted. But, she couldn't help her stomach turning, thinking about them together.

"Well, he's quite fit, not to mention he can be charming when he wants." Mary trailed. Lily looked at Blaise, who had a funny look on her face. Lily almost dared to say she looked jealous, but that couldn't be. Sirius and Blaise were always at the others throat, Blaise couldn't possibly fancy him. Could she? Lily mad a note to pay closer attention to the two.

"Yeah and arrogant, stubborn, a slag, demeaning, pompous-"

"We get it, Delemont!" Lily laughed with Mary. "He's a tosser." Blaise nodded, thoughtfully. "So," Lily clapped her hands together. "How should we get you a date? I mean, this isn't much of a bet. There's at least 10 lads I could name off the top of my head who would kill to date you." Lily laughed as Mary agreed with her.

"You could just ask Wood. He'd probably pass out right away, but says yes once he came to." The girls fell into a fit of laughter at imagining it.

"I could, but this is just a bet. He genuinely likes me and I wouldn't want to hurt him." Blaise sighed.

"Very noble of you, Miss Delemont." Mary joked as Blaise slapped her arm.

"Well, are there any rules to this?" Lily asked, being the logical one. Blaise never asked for the terms, she cursed as Hogsmeade came into view.

"Shite. I don't know. We never clarified." Blaise smacked her head. She knew she was going to have to ask James the terms for her to feel like she rightly won.

"Well, you can ask him at the Three Broomsticks. The boys go there every time we come here, problem solved." Mary said, thinking the same way as Blaise. The girls walked up the path into the Three Broomsticks and found a table.

"I'll go get us some butterbeers." Lily said getting up. The girls sat and talked and soon the boys entered the pub. Mary waved them over, Remus and Peter happily came. But, Sirius and James hesitated before coming.

"So, boys, what are the terms for Blaise getting a date to the Halloween party.?" Mary started.

"Blaise, you don't have to do the stupid bet." James said. "I was just being a wanker and messing about." Blaise laughed at him, James looked taken aback.

"Clearly, you must think I can't get a date to some extent. Now, are you going to delegate the terms of this bet or are you scared to lose, Potter?" Blaise smirked at him, knowing he couldn't refuse a challenge. "And both of you," She looked at both Sirius and James. "Get your knickers out of a twist and relax."

"You aren't mad at us?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I never said that." Blaise started, seeing their shoulders slump down. "But, I'm not going to hex you or anything. Not to say I didn't want to at first." She and everyone but the two boys laughed. "So, you going to keep the bet or be a chicken and back out?" James finally broke out into a smile.

"Fine," His smirk became more sinister, Blaise looked nervously at the girls. They looked just as confused. "Terms are that he has to ask you and you need to snog him by midnight on Halloween." Sirius burst out into a fit of laughter.

"James!" Lily scolded, Mary glaring at him. "Won't that be her first kiss? You're supposed to be her best mate and you're going to make her lose her first kiss for a bet?" Lily's face grew red. Remus observed the two, if there was anyone who rivaled Sirius and Blaise for their arguments, it was Lily and James.

"Actually," Blaise interrupted, everyone turned towards her curiously. "I've already had my first kiss." She shrugged as everyone's mouth fell open in surprise. Everyone, except James, who was beet red. No one noticed though, everyone was gaping at Blaise.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you've had your first kiss?!" Mary yelled.

"When?!" Lily chimed in, just as shocked. Sirius felt his stomach turn and ran his fingers through his hair. Why would he care if she kissed anyone?

"Last summer." She paused. Lily and Mary practically falling out of their seats.

"Merlin, Blaise, who was it?!" Mary urged. Blaise made eye contact with James, smirking like a loon.

 _It was late July, Blaise and James were saying goodbye to Sirius as he disappeared in the Potter's fireplace. The two walked outside to James' backyard and sat on the swings that stood there._

 _"_ _Sirius said he kissed two girls already this summer." James said, breaking the silence as the 12-year olds pumped their legs._

 _"_ _Sirius is kind of the slag, isn't he?" Blaise laughed as James joined in._

 _"_ _Well, he definitely has a lot of admirers, but two girls aren't that many." James laughed._

 _"_ _We are only twelve, James. I still haven't kissed anyone." She sighed. Not that she hadn't wanted to kiss anyone, she just had better things to do._

 _"_ _I shouldn't be surprised, because I know you would have told me if you had. But, you're very pretty Blaise." Blaise rolled her eyes at James, she knew she was okay looking, but wouldn't say pretty. "You're a girl though, Blaise. It's embarrassing that I'm twelve and haven't kissed a bird yet." James sighed._

 _"_ _Does it really mean that much to boys?" She asked, laughing. James solemnly nodded. "James, if you want, I'll kiss you." James stopped swinging, dragging his feet in the dirt. Blaise doing the same._

 _"_ _Really?" He asked._

 _"_ _I mean I rather have my first kiss be from my best mate instead of a boy who'd break my heart." She laughed. Neither of them had feeling for the other, so it was just a friendly kiss._

 _"_ _It won't change anything, right?" James asked. Blaise laughed and shook her head._

 _"_ _As long as you don't secretly fancy me, no."_

 _"_ _You don't secretly fancy me, right?" He double checked._

 _"_ _I don't think I could ever feel that way for you, Jamesy boy." She shrugged. They two turned to look at each other._

 _"_ _So, how do we do this? Do we like-" Blaise leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his to make him stop talking. She pulled away and laughed at his face._

 _"_ _That was weird, right?" Blaise said through her laughter._

 _"_ _Very." James agreed and started laughing with her. He was laughing so hard he fell backwards out of the swing. James landing with an 'oof'. Blaise laughed even harder, until James pulled her down next to him. She was lying next to him as their laughter died down. They looked up at the sky, the sun setting as the warm summer breeze covered their bodies. James grabbed her hand and smiled at her._

 _"_ _First, can we agree to never let anyone find out about that." James laughed._

 _"_ _Please, that was the weirdest thing we've ever done." She agreed, laughing with him._

 _"_ _And second, you really are my best mate, Blaise."_

 _"_ _You're mine, James." They smiled and looked up at the sky again. Blaise was so glad she had him in her life._

Payback was a bitch.

"James." Blaise smirked, making direct eye contact with the boy who resembled a tomato. Everyone gasped. "Relax." She laughed at everyone. "Neither of us had our first kiss and he is my best mate, so we decided to just get it over with." She shrugged.

"But, it's your first kiss! It's supposed to be perfect and romantic." Lily cried. Sirius, Blaise, Mary, and finally James burst out laughing.

"Lily," Mary started, between laughs. "Your first kiss is anything but romantic." The lot continued laughing in agreement.

"Yeah, Blaise and I thought it was the most awkward and weird thing we had ever done." James spoke up.

"And this muggle boy and I bumped heads so hard I got a bloody nose." Mary joined in on telling her first kiss story.

"I sneezed all over Marlene McKinnon first year." Sirius offered. The girls all laughed, remembering Marlene coming into their dormitory cursing up a storm.

"Okay, so, the boy has to ask me and I need to kiss him?" Blaise asked and James nodded. "Fine, but if I have to kiss a bloke, I'm raising the stakes to 60 galleons." She smirked.

"Deal." James said.

"Hope you're ready to lose all that money, Jamesy boy."

"You wish, Ginger." She scowled at her nickname. Remus shook his head at the two. He was sure this was going to end badly.


	3. Unexpected

_A/n: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, minus what you don't recognize._

* * *

 _October 26th, 1973_

"Evan Rosier has been staring at you since we sat down." Lily whispered, pointing with her eyes towards the blonde boy.

"He's been doing that lately, I have no idea why." Blaise could feel her cheeks reddening. Marlene was sitting across from the two girls when she suddenly jumped up.

"I just had an idea!" The blonde yelled, drawing eyes from the great hall to the girls.

"Sit down!" Lily hissed. "You're making a scene." Marlene laughed, sitting back down.

"I just thought of the best idea for who you should get to ask you to the party."

"Well, please, indulge us. I only have 5 days or I lose the bet." Blaise sighed, running her fingers through her long hair.

"Okay, hear me out?" Marlene paused. "What would be the best way to stick it in James' face?" She asked us both.

"Take Snivellus?" Blaise joked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Close!" The red-head gulped at what she could be suggesting. "Take a Slytherin." She said excitedly. Both Lily and Blaise's mouth dropped open. "You lot will catch flies with your mouths hanging open like that."

"Are you feeling okay?" Blaise asked as she put her palm to Marlene's head. Marlene swatted her hand away and laughed at the two gob smacked girls.

"Seriously, what better way to say sod off than take a Slytherin?"

"Okay, I'll humor you here, McKinnon." Blaise sighed. "Even if I was open to the idea, what Slytherin would go with me? They hate us and the feeling is mutual."

"There are a few who would jump to go with you. You're a pure-blood, so at least there's that." Marlene waved her hands about as she talked. "Like Rosier." The pumpkin juice Blaise had just drunk came spurting out of her mouth.

"But, he and the Marauders have hated each other since first year, me included." Blaise's voice raising.

"Look how he's been staring at you, Blaise. His eyes are practically riddled with lust." Marlene laughed.

"She's not wrong." Lily chimed in, Blaise's mouth falling open in betrayal. "It would really prove a point."

"Are you both mad?!" Blaise grabbed all her books and stood. "There is no way in hell. We are going to be late for DA. Let's go and never speak of this ever again." Her red hair bouncing as she strode out of the great hall, not knowing if the girls were following or not. She didn't care at this point.

"Delemont!" Sirius called from the other end of the corridor. "Wait up!" Blaise turned and waited for him to catch up with her.

"What did I do to deserve the presence of the great Sirius Black?" Blaise joked as they walked to DA together.

"You are so charming." He joked back. "So, have you found a date yet?" His silver eyes bore into her as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Black?"

"I would actually." They walked into the DA classroom, they were the first ones there. "Trying to see if James will be able to take me to Miss Puddifoot's with his winnings." Sirius teased. Before Blaise could shoot him a witty comeback, Verity Welch decided to bless them with her presence.

"Hi, Sirius." Verity fluttered her eyelashes at him as she sat in front of the pair. Blaise's blood began to boil. The girls have never got along after their rough introduction first year. Blaise even did a spell that made all of Verity's hair fall out at the end of last year. She got an entire week of detentions, but it was worth it. "Delemont." She practically spat at Blaise.

"Hello, Verity!" Blaise beamed. "Your hair is looking very full this year, glad it was able to grow back after falling out last year." She smiled widely at the girl, Sirius was about ready to burst with laughter. Verity scoffed and ignored Blaise, turning to Sirius.

"Sirius." Verity started. "So, the party is this Saturday." She drug out. Blaise felt ready to empty her breakfast on their table, knowing what Verity was proposing. Her stomach churned, thinking about them at the party together made her feel sick. Maybe she should take a Slytherin. Blaise was bothered with how much Verity asking Sirius to the party got under her skin. She shouldn't care if Sirius went with Verity, so, why did she?

"It is." Sirius sent a crooked smile to Verity as if encouraging her.

"Would you want to go with me?" Verity smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I would love to." Blaise's heart dropped to her stomach. "But, I was going to ask somebody else." Sirius declined. Blaise's eyes shot up, looking at him. Verity flipped her hair over her shoulders and pouted, turning around.

"Who are you going to ask?" Blaise blurted before she could stop herself. Sirius laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He mimicked her words from earlier. Blaise rolled her eyes at him as he started to look nervous. A look Blaise doubted she had ever seen on the arrogant boy's face. "Actually, I was going to see if y-" Black was cut off by the shouts of Lily Evans as she stormed into the class room.

"James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you no?!" Lily's face red in anger as she sat down in the seats next to Blaise.

"You're my true love, Lily. Why can't you just accept it?" James pleaded, following her to her seat.

"This will end badly." Blaise whispered to Sirius. "What did you do now James?"

"I have done nothing!" He looked offended. "I just asked if Lily would give me the honor to escort her to the Halloween party."

"Lily, that's not that bad. Why are you so upset?" Blaise asked, trying not to roll her eyes at the two. One day they were going to end up together, even if Lily didn't admit to it, she fancied James too.

"Yeah, by putting a spell on Sev to make him ask me in song." Lily yelled. Blaise and Sirius both slapped a hand to their head.

"James, you're a right git sometimes." Blaise shook her head.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Sirius exclaimed, burying his head in his hands as if he was cry at missing the prank. Lily and James continued bickering as the Professor walked in the room. He was giving them instructions on the lesson, when Blaise noticed Sirius looking at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She joked, she could've sworn she saw his cheeks heat up before he turned away. Blaise wondered what was up with him, he had been off for a few days. "What were you saying before that fiasco happened?" He looked at her again with the same nervous face as before. He opened his mouth to say something and closed it again.

"Miss Delemont." Professor Merrythought spoke. "Something you and Mr. Black would like to share?" Blaise's cheeks burned.

"No, sorry sir." Blaise apologized.

"If you interrupt again it'll be a detention." He said, turning back to the board.

"Why haven't you found a date yet?" Sirius whispered to her.

"Who says I haven't?" She challenged. Blaise wasn't going to let James or Sirius know the bet was not in her favor.

"Why else wouldn't you give me a straight answer?"

"Who are you planning on asking?" She shot back.

"Why do you care?" He asked, trying to keep his voice quiet. Why does she care?

"Curiosity." Blaise shrugged.

"Detention this Friday, Mr. Black and Miss Delemont. Next time points will be taken." Professor Merrythought chastised. The pair kept quiet for the rest of class, Sirius sending curious glances at the red-head next to him.

X

"You've been staring at her all day." Remus stated, nudging Sirius. Sirius' face turned pink as he cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said, running his fingers through his long hair. Remus raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"I'm not as daft as you think I am, Sirius." Sirius turned to face Remus, glancing once more at Delemont. "You know, you could always ask her to the party." The pumpkin juice Sirius had previously been drinking was now all over the table in front of the boys. Gathering the attention of other students sitting at the table, including the girl they were discussing. Blaise raised her eyebrows at him, a smirk on her tanned face.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?" Sirius asked, turning his attention away from the girl who started this whole discussion. Trying to forget that he almost had asked her earlier.

"Oh, come off it. You clearly fancy her." The other boy chuckled.

"I do not!" Sirius said a little too loudly, once again gaining attention from the one person he didn't want at this point. "That's complete rubbish." Remus shrugged his shoulders. Sirius looked over at Blaise again and noticed Evan Rosier walking up to the cluster of girls. He nudged Remus, motioning down the table at the odd scene before them.

"What's that about?" Remus questioned. Sirius shook his head and focused on the girls. The boys were too far away to hear what was being said, but he didn't like it. Rosier said something directed towards Blaise and her mouth fell open in shock. Lily and Marlene mirroring Delemont's reaction. Sirius felt agitated seeing Blaise blush at whatever Rosier had said, Rosier nodded and walked back to his table.

"I'm going to go see what that was all about." Sirius grumbled, gathering his things and standing up. Remus followed behind him. "Ladies." He greeted, sitting next to Blaise. "Why was Rosier talking to you?" Blaise didn't answer, her face turning red again. The girl was looking anywhere other than her friends, trying to avoid questioning of the absurd event that just took place. Sirius nudged her, trying to get her attention.

"Rosier just asked her to the Halloween party!" Marlene blurted before Blaise could come up with an excuse. Sirius and Remus' mouths both fell open like the girls had earlier. Blaise hadn't seriously entertained the idea of going with a Slytherin, but here she was considering it.

"What?" Sirius managed to stutter out as he felt his chest tighten. "You said no, right?" Blaise bit her lip, looking anywhere but his face. She shook her head no. Remus fell into a fit of coughing, while Sirius just stared, shocked. "You said yes?!" Sirius practically yelled at the girl.

"No." Blaise said, ducking her head from his wrath. "I said I'd think about it."

"Think about what?" James appeared behind the group, sitting next to Lily. Who promptly scooted away.

"Your best mate is going to the party with Rosier." Sirius spat, seething. James burst out laughing, but quickly stopped when he noticed everyone else wasn't. The wheels were slowly turning in his head right before he exploded.

"WHAT?!" James bellowed. "You can't possibly be desperate enough to win the bet that you got Rosier to ask you!" At that comment, Blaise felt her face heat up in anger. Marlene, Lily, and Remus all shared nervous looks.

"Desperate enough!? You think I somehow made Evan ask me? Is it so hard for you to believe that someone would want to take me?!" Blaise was practically screaming at the boy. James sunk lower in his seat, scared he was going to lose his life. "Desperate would be trying to get with a girl for the past three years who absolutely hates everything about you and now I see why!" Blaise spat, venom dripping from her words. The whole hall was watching the scene unfold at this point, shock on everyone's faces. No one had ever seen the two best mates fight like this. James had a look of shock on his face, but the hurt showed more.

"That was low, Blaise." Sirius said.

"And you!" She continued. "Why the bloody hell do you even care who I go with so much?! Mind your own damn business, Black." With those last words, Blaise stomped quickly out of the great hall. Silence enveloped the room, everyone in shock at what just happened. Lily and Marlene quickly gathered their things and went after their friend.

"What'd I miss?" Peter asked, plopping down next Remus. The marauders all glared at him. "What?"

"Blaise is no longer a friend of mine." James said, getting up and leaving the room. Sirius and Remus in tow, leaving a very confused Peter.

X

Blaise made her way to Professor Merrythought's room for detention that Friday night. Blaise hadn't spoken to any of the boys since her fight with James. Except for Remus who had tried to get her to at least talk to James, which she promptly refused.

"Ah, Miss Delemont, you're early." Professor Merrythought acknowledged as she entered the classroom. "Have a seat as we wait for Mr. Black." Blaise took a seat at one of the tables. She had been dreading this day all week, Sirius was one of the last people she wanted to see. Ten minutes or so passed before Sirius decided to grace them with his presence. "Alright, I'm going to have you two write a foot of lines tonight about how you will not disturb class again. I have some things that require my attention, I'll be back within the hour." The professor said as he swiftly made his way out of the classroom, leaving the two alone. Silence invaded the room as the two started writing their lines, neither paying any attention to the other. Blaise couldn't help but let her gaze drift to the boy in the row next to her, she was surprised to see him already looking at her. She quickly shifter her gaze back down to the parchment in front of her. Sirius sighed and turned towards her, grabbing her attention.

"Look," He started. "James is really torn up over what happened between you two." Blaise scoffed.

"I don't care." Sirius barked a laugh.

"You're just as stubborn as he is. Both of you need to get your heads out of your arse and apologize." Blaise chose to ignore him. Sirius eventually caught on that she wasn't going to acknowledge him anymore and turned back to his parchment. He and the rest of their friends were absolutely miserable. Neither of the two had said more than a handful of words to anyone since the fight. Blaise and James were inseparable, them ignoring each other wasn't right. But, they were both too stubborn to admit that either of them had done anything wrong. Their words had cut each other deep and Sirius was worried they might not recover from this. The rest of detention was spent in silence and Professor Merrythought finally returned, sending the two on their way. Blaise left quickly to avoid any more confrontation from Sirius. She was practically sprinting when she was pulled back by someone grabbing her arm.

"What the hell?"

"Blaise, you need to stop this." None other than Sirius Black pleaded. "You're both miserable, just talk to him. Please." Sirius' eyes held a look of pure desperation. He hated seeing his friends like this.

"Why? So he can tell me how desperate I am?" Blaise said vehemently, snatching her arm out of his grasp.

"He didn't mean it, Blaise." She rolled her eyes. "He was just upset that you'd even consider going to the party with that slimy git."

"Evan isn't that bad once you get to know him." Blaise simply said. Sirius scoffed at this.

"Please, you and I both know that's not true. You don't need to go with him just to prove a point. You could go with someone way better than him, don't do it just to win a bet."

"Did you forget that you and James are the whole reason this bet even happened? Or how much it hurt me that you guy's think that I couldn't even get a date?" Blaise looked down at the floor, Sirius could swear he saw tears forming in her eyes. She was right, this all started because they were being gits. "I should actually thank you both." Sirius raised his eyebrows at this. "I want to thank you for making me realize how undesirable I am. I was stupid to even think I could get a date, so here." Blaise reached into her pocket, pulling out a pouch. "Give James the money. Congratulations." She dropped the pouch in Sirius' hand and ran off before he could see the tears come pouring down her face. Sirius stood there in shock, he knew they had hurt Blaise's feelings, but he didn't imagine she felt that awful. He hung his head as he made his way back to the common room.

"What'd you have there?" Remus asked, nodding to the pouch he dropped on the table. The marauders were all sat by the fireplace, including James, who just looked at his lap.

"Blaise gave me the money from the bet." James' head snapped up as he said that.

"She what?" He asked, shocked.

"She said we won." Sirius answered solemnly. James stood up and threw his book at the wall, sinking to his knees.

"I've lost my best mate." The boys stared at him, they couldn't believe it as a tear slid down James' face. "I lost her and it's all my fault." They all made their way to the crying boy and sat on the floor next to him.

"She'll come around, mate." Remus half-heartedly said. They all knew this time was different. James and Blaise have gotten into arguments before, but never like this.

"No, she won't." James said, taking a deep breath. Remus looked to Sirius for help.

"Then we'll make her." The dark-haired boy said, standing. "We'll do something, James. No matter how bad this is, Blaise can't just throw away all your years of friendship." Sirius tried to sound reassuring. Remus and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Blaise loves you James." Peter chimed in.

"We just need to figure out how to make this right." Remus added. The rest of the night was spent with the boys hatching a plan to fix this.

* * *

Author's note: Finally, the Halloween party will be the next chapter. What do you think the marauders have planned to get Blaise to forgive James? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


	4. Halloween

_A/n: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, minus what you don't recognize._

* * *

"Should we wake her?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." Marlene responded.

"Do you think she honestly even wants to go anymore?" Mary questioned.

"Ugh, I can hear you, y'know." Blaise grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. Surprise showed on the girl's faces.

"Sorry, Blaise." They mumbled.

"We just didn't know if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with us or not, after everything..." Marlene trailed off, looking down at the floor. Blaise felt guilty. Potter and Black were the reasons she was upset in the first place, she shouldn't be taking it out on her friends. Blaise decided at this moment to stop moping. She wasn't going to let Potter and Black stand in the way of her having a good time. No matter how much they had hurt her feelings.

"No, you know what?" Blaise raised her voice, sounding angry. This change startled the girls, they sent each other nervous looks. "I will not let those two gits have any more control over how I act. I've been moping for too long and I am through with feeling sorry for myself. They can get their souls sucked out by dementors for all I care." Blaise proclaimed, jumping up. The stunned girls stepped back, looking at the red-head like she had grown two heads. This was the most she had spoken all week, they were trying to wrap their heads around Blaise's new demeanor. Lily was the one to break the silence.

"So, our Blaise is back?" The other red-head asked hopefully.

"Blaise is back, girls." Blaise smiled at them. "I'm sorry for how I have been acting." She started apologizing.

"Don't be, you were hurt by your best mates." Mary stopped her.

"We understand, Blaise." Marlene added. Blaise was truly grateful for how wonderful her friends were. "But, I'm glad you snapped out of it. I couldn't take much more of seeing you like that." She smiled, guiltily.

"Right, well, shall we get ready for Hogsmeade? I need a new outfit for tonight." Blaise said. The girls all nodded excitedly. They waited in the common room for Blaise to get dressed.

"I'm so glad she's okay." Marlene said to the two girls once they were away from the dormitory.

"I'm not sure if she's okay, but I'm glad she's at least trying to be back to her old self." Lily said thoughtfully. Just as they started relaxing, a group of boys came running down the stairs. Of course, it had to be the marauders.

"For Merlin's sake." Mary cursed.

"Marlene, you should go stall until they are gone. She doesn't need this, we are just getting her back." Lily said, turning to the blonde. Marlene nodded, quickly making her way up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

"Who are you just getting back, Evans?" Sirius asked, walking over to the two girls. James following apprehensively behind the dark-haired boy.

"Sod off, Black. It's none of your concern." Lily said harshly.

"You wound me, Evans." Lily and Mary scoffed.

"Come on, Sirius. I don't think you've been a hit with these ladies for a while now. Let's just go." Remus urged. Lily sent him a thankful smile, which he returned.

"Oh, come on, Remus. I was just having a bit of..." Sirius was cut off mid-sentence as he saw Blaise make her way down the stairs. Catching everyone's attention, the air immediately turned frigid. No one sure how Blaise was going to react. Her reaction shocked everyone.

"Oh, hey, Remus, Peter." She smiled, acting as if she couldn't even see Sirius or James. Usually, Blaise completely avoided all the boys as of lately. But, she decided to just erase the two who had hurt her entirely from her life. Remus and Peter smiled at the girl in acknowledgement. "Ready, girls?" Blaise asked.

"Let's go." Lily said, taking Blaise's arm. Making sure to send daggers to Potter and Black as they strolled out of the common room.

"Mate, I think she just pretended we no longer exist." Sirius said, turning to James. James shook his head, leading the marauders out of the common room. After breakfast the girls headed down the path to Hogsmeade. Marlene and Mary walked in front of Blaise and Lily, giggling about something the other had said.

"You sure you're okay?" Lily asked nervously to Blaise.

"I mean, my feelings are still hurt and everything, but I'll survive. I just can't let it bother me so much." Blaise replied, running her fingers through her wavy hair.

"It's okay to be hurt, Blaise. I don't blame you at all." Lily said, linking the girl's arms together. Blaise sent her a small smile as they continued to walk. They entered the village, seeing the hustle and bustle of Halloween day.

"Well, shall we go to Gladrags Wizardwear?" Marlene suggested, turning back to the girls. They nodded in agreement. After they had all gotten new outfits for the party that night, they headed to the three broomsticks. Lily was the last one, just about to enter the pub, when she was yanked back.

"Before you say anything, just hear us out okay?" Sirius quickly said. Lily opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she saw how desperate he and James looked. Remus and Peter sent her an encouraging look. "We know that we were right gits." He started and Lily scoffed in disbelief. That was an understatement. "But, James here, is miserable without Blaise around. We all are. Don't tell me it hasn't impacted you girls too." Lily looked at the ground, finally nodding in agreement.

"Blaise said she wanted to move on, but I can tell she's still upset. I don't like seeing her like this." The girl admitted.

"Evans, we need your help. Blaise clearly wants nothing to do with us and you know how stubborn she is, she'll never listen to us. Which is where you come in." Lily raised her eyebrow.

"We came up with a plan. If you could just convince her to meet us at the shrieking shack, we can fix this." Remus continued.

"Blaise won't go if she knows you lot will be there. That should be obvious." Lily said. The boys raised their brows, urging her to see where they were going with this. "You want me to lie to her?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lily, please. Everyone is miserable and it's our fault. She's my best mate. Please." James pleaded. Normally, Lily would have blown the poor boy off, but he looked so sad. She knew what she had to do.

X

"Lily, why the bloody hell are we going to the shrieking shack?" Blaise protested as they walked away from the village.

"It's a surprise! Just wait, Blaise." Lily said, dragging the girl with her. They came to a clearing through the trees when Blaise spotted them.

"No way. No!" Blaise said angrily. "I don't want to see them, what in Merlin's name were you thinking, Lily. You're supposed to be my friend." Blaise felt betrayed and Lily tried to not to be hurt by her words.

"Blaise, just listen to what they have to say." Lily pleaded, stopping the girl from storming away. "Please, we are all miserable. You two are best mates, give Potter a chance." Blaise couldn't believe what she was hearing, Lily was trying to help James.

"Are you feeling okay, Lils? Did you just ask me to give James a chance?" Lily rolled her eyes, sighing exasperatedly. Lily gave Blaise her best puppy dog eyes, Blaise's shoulders fell in defeat.

"I'll listen, but that's it." Blaise said, barely above a whisper. Lily patted her shoulder comfortingly as she walked back to the village with Remus and Peter. "Well, are you going to say anything?" Blaise started.

"I was a complete wanker." James said, walking towards the girl. Blaise raised her eyebrow, urging him to continue. "I was just so angry when Sirius said you were going to the party with Rosier. I didn't mean to say the things I did. You mean a lot to me, Blaise. I couldn't even bear the thought of you associating that way with the creep. And I was a right git about the bet as well. I was just poking fun, I thought you knew better. I didn't think what I had said would bother you like that. I only said what I did because you're blind to all the boys in this school who drool after you. You don't focus on things normal girls do and I don't mean that in a bad way. You're special and that scares boys. I know you could have any boy you want, Blaise. It's clear as day to anyone that you could. I was just being a stupid 13-year-old boy. I'm so bloody sorry, Blaise. Please, I'll do anything, I just want my best mate back. I've never been so miserable and empty in my life." James finished, tears welling in his eyes. Blaise knew James hardly ever cried, the scene of it made her chest tighten. She knew James never thought before he spoke, she knew she was going to forgive him. Without her best mate in her life, she was just as miserable and empty as he was. Tears built up in her eyes as she closed the distance between them, wrapping him in a hug.

"I missed you." Blaise choked out.

"I'm so sorry, Blaise." James returned.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too. What I said about Lily was horrid of me." She admitted.

"We both said things we didn't mean. Me more so than you, though. I promise to think more before I speak from now on." Blaise laughed, hugging him once more. "Does this mean I have my best mate back?" James asked hopefully.

"I doubt I could get rid of you if I tried." She joked, causing him to laugh. Blaise almost forgot Sirius was there before he cleared his throat. She raised her brow, curious as to what he had to say.

"I'm sorry too. I never take anything seriously and I don't think about how that can impact my mates. I really am sorry, Blaise." It was very short compared to James apology, but Blaise knew Sirius meant it. She gave him a smile and nodded. The two boys linked arms with the girl.

"For the record, James, I'm fairly certain Lily is in love with you too. She just hasn't realized it yet." Blaise told the boy. Causing a dazzling smile to be sent to the girl.

"You better not just be saying that." James laughed as Blaise held her hand up in defense.

"Well, Blaise, I think we owe you some butterbeers, yeah?" Sirius proposed.

"It is the least you could do." She teased as they made their way to the three broomsticks. The three entered the pub, their group of friends turning towards the door. Smiles broke out on their faces as they saw their arms linked.

"Thank Merlin!" Peter yelled. "If I had to see James sulk anymore, I would have bashed my head in. Not to mention Sirius' constant complaining about missing your laugh and your jokes and seeing your fa.." Peter was cut off by Remus smacking the back of his head. James sent a questioning look to Sirius, apparently missing these complaints while he had been sulking. Sirius' neck grew red and the same happened to Blaise's cheeks. The girls sent each other a knowing look as they giggled.

"I'm so glad the gang is back together." Mary smiled, sipping her butterbeer happily. James was the only one who seemed to notice Blaise looking anywhere, but at Sirius and Sirius looking nowhere, but at Blaise.

X

"So, Sirius, anything you'd like to tell me?" James asked his mate as they were getting ready for the party. Sirius shot the boy a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Any reason you couldn't stop gazing at my best mate today?" James quipped. Sirius quickly turned to look in the mirror, making sure his hair was the way he wanted.

"I don't know what you're taking about, mate." Sirius said, clearing his throat.

"Do you fancy Blaise?" James asked, just as Remus entered the dorm. Catching what James had just asked, Remus burst into a coughing fit.

"Are you feeling okay, James? I think you're imagining things." Sirius quickly said, shooting a glare towards Remus.

"You know, I wouldn't care if you did. It might actually be brilliant, two of my best mates together. As long as you didn't hurt her, clearly." James said aloud, as if pondering the two dating. "Because as close as we are, Blaise is Blaise, I'd murder you if you hurt her."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, because I don't fancy her." James and Remus gave each other a knowing look as Sirius blew them off. "Do you wankers want to go get pissed or not?" Making the boys laugh, they followed Sirius down to the common room.

X

"How is this?" Marlene asked. Twirling around in her black velvet dress.

"Marlene, you always look foxy." Blaise laughed.

"Oh, please, you're the one who looks foxy." Marlene shot back. "Your hair is to die for." Blaise shook her head, laughing.

"I think Sirius would agree with that." Mary teased. Blaise's mouth fell open, looking at Mary like she had grown two heads.

"W-what?" She stuttered. All three girls giggled.

"Blaise, are you that daft?" Lily questioned. "He clearly fancies you." Blaise scoffed.

"We're just friends. Bloody hell you guys, we argue all the time. I have no idea why you'd think of something so absurd." The girls shared a look.

"Whatever you say, Blaise." Marlene laughed.

"Sod off, do you wankers want to go get pissed or not?" Blaise grumbled, making her mates laugh. The girls made their way down to the common room, the party was already in full swing. Blaise let her eyes roam over the crowd of people, finding the marauders. "I'll catch up with you lot in a bit, I'm going to go chat with the boys." Marlene waggled her eyebrows at Blaise, sending the girls into a fit of giggles. Blaise took her leave, flipping off her mates as she walked away. She made her way across the common room, headed to where the boys were, when she was bumped into. Sticky warm liquid was spilled all over Blaise's new dress.

"Oops, my bad." A sickly-sweet voice giggled. Of course, it was none other than Verity Welch. Blaise tried to calm herself before she hexed the twit into next week. "Oh, Blaise, I didn't even see you there." Verity smirked innocently, clearly lying.

"Get out of the way, wench." Verity's mouth dropped open at the insult. "I mean Welch, my bad." Blaise mocked the girl's voice from before. She tried moving past the girl, but with no avail. Verity grabbed Blaise's arm.

"I heard how you lost your bet with James, what, couldn't find anyone desperate enough to go with you, Delemont?" Verity said tauntingly. "Not that I'm surprised, I don't know who would want to go with you."

"Ah, Verity, you found my date." Sirius interrupted, hearing the girl's conversation. Blaise had a hard time concealing her shock as Sirius winked at her. Verity's mouth fell open, Sirius wrapped his arm around Blaise's shoulder.

"She was the girl you were going to ask?" Verity asked in shock. Blaise had forgotten about that. She hoped whoever Sirius did ask, wouldn't be upset he was coming to her rescue.

"Yeah, I was surprised she said yes. I'm quite the lucky man." He smirked down at Blaise. Verity scoffed, stalking off. Sirius turned towards Blaise. "Here, let me fix your dress." He performed a drying charm and sent a dazzling smile to the girl.

"Thank you, Sirius." Blaise blushed, looking down.

"Not a problem, I heard what she said. Quite the slag, that one." Blaise and Sirius laughed together. Sirius' arm was still draped over the girl as the rest of the marauders made their way to them.

"What's going on here?" James asked, raising a brow at the two. Blaise turned bright red and quickly moved away from Sirius. He shook the irritation he felt towards James and the marauders interruption away.

"Uh, Sirius just saved me from hexing Welch." Blaise laughed uneasily.

"A rotten one, she is." James commented, causing the group to laugh. "Well, m'lady, can I interest you in a drink?"

"Of course, you can, four eyes." The boys laughed at an annoyed James as he led the girl away. Blaise followed her mate to the drinks table, James pouring her a cup of firewhiskey. Blaise smelled the liquid, scrunching her face up in disgust, making James laugh. "Ugh, it just had to be firewhiskey."

"It's not my fault you drank more than you should have that night. Mum thought you were seriously ill, when in reality, you just had a hangover." James laughed as the two recalled the night they had snuck into James' father's study, stealing his firewhiskey from his desk.

"I was seriously ill, technically." They laughed.

"Hey, Blaise." Blaise turned around at the sound of Mathew Wood's voice.

"Oh, hey, Mathew. How are you?" Blaise asked.

"I'll catch up with you later." James winked, Blaise glaring at the boy as he disappeared from her sight.

X

James chuckled at Blaise's narrowed eyes as he walked towards his mates.

"Where's Blaise?" James smirked at the fact that that was Sirius' first question. Remus and James shared a pointed look. James decided to poke at Sirius a tad.

"Flirting with Wood." Sirius coughed on the drink he had just taken. "Problem?" James asked, not able to hide the smirk on his face.

"What's going on, boys?" Marlene asked, popping up next to Sirius, Mary and Lily in tow.

"Where's Blaise?" Lily asked.

"Blaise." Sirius grumbled. "Is flirting with Wood, apparently." Causing the whole group laugh.

"I hope she'll give him a chance already, the poor boy has been pining for her since the beginning of last year." Mary chimed in, causing Sirius to scoff.

"He's a 5th year, why is he interested in her?"

"Sirius, didn't you get caught by McGonagall a few weeks ago, snogging that 5th year Hufflepuff?" Marlene questioned.

"That's different." Sirius mumbled.

"Is it, mate?" Remus joined in.

"I think that is pretty much the same thing, Sirius." Peter said, putting his two knuts in.

"All of you, sod off. Want to dance McKinnon?" Sirius asked, pulling Marlene onto the dance floor before she could give him a proper answer.

"It's quite obvious, you know." Marlene told Sirius.

"What is?" He asked, raising his brow.

"All of us can see you fancy Blaise." She chuckled. He went to deny it, but was cut off. "It's honestly clear to everyone but her."

"Marlene, you know my reputation. If I did, and I'm not admitting to it, but if I did fancy Blaise it will pass. I don't have lasting relations with girls, Blaise means too much to all of us for me to go after her. I couldn't risk it." Marlene thought about what he said for a moment.

"Sometimes you need to take risks, Sirius." She said quietly. He stared down at the girl before answering.

"I'm a marauder, McKinnon, I take risks every day." She laughed. "But, Blaise," He paused. "She's a risk I'm not willing to take." Sirius said surely.

* * *

A/N: So, Sirius somewhat admitted his feelings! As I said in a previous author's note, there will be time skips. The story fast forwards to 5th year in the next chapter. The skips will be less drastic once it's their 7th year. Let me know what y'all think and if you have any suggestions!


	5. Freedom

_A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to J.K., except for Blaise and her parents._

* * *

 _June 15th, 1976_

"Blaise! Come on! We need to get to breakfast before we leave!" Marlene called, entering the girl's dormitories.

"I'm coming, just finished packing." Blaise said, sighing. Blaise walked towards her blonde friend, linking arms as they headed down to the great hall. "It's bittersweet, isn't it? After today we only have 2 more years left."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad the O.W.L.s are done." Marlene laughed. "Now, we don't have to worry about Lily biting our heads off every time we talk to her. That girl needs to relax." She joked, sending the two into a fit of laughter.

"Can you imagine when we take the N.E.W.T.s?" Blaise said, making them laugh even harder. "Oh, I do love that girl." Marlene nodded in agreement. They were almost to the great hall when two people emerged out of a broom cupboard, one of them running into Blaise.

"Watch it." The person spat, turning out to be none other than Verity Welch. Blaise rolled her eyes as Marlene scoffed.

"You're the oaf who ran into me, Welch." Blaise shot back.

"She seems a little frazzled from her escapades in the broom cupboard. Let's go." Marlene hissed, grabbing Blaise's arm. An evil glint appeared in Verity's eyes.

"McKinnon is right, Sirius really knows how to frazzle someone." The two girls froze at Verity's words.

"Like Sirius would ever touch you." Blaise challenged. Just as the words left her mouth, she saw the boy who was in the cupboard. Sirius Black. Blaise couldn't ignore the fact that she felt as if she was going to be sick. Seeing Sirius in that cupboard made her chest tighten.

"Well, back in third year at the Halloween party, he touched you. So, I'd say that I'm quite the upgrade." Verity smirked, triumphantly. Before Blaise could realize what she was doing, she had her wand drawn right at Verity's face. The girls mouth fell open in surprise.

"Blaise, come on, she's not worth it. It's the last day of school, do you really want to line up detentions for next year already?" Marlene said, putting her hand on Blaise's raised one.

"McKinnon is right Blaise, as much as I'd love to see two girls fight over me…" Sirius finally spoke, before being cut off.

"I can't believe you." Blaise said, turning her wand on the boy. He raised his hands in defense.

"I didn't realize snogging was such a crime." He joked. Blaise scoffed, dropping her wand.

"Let's go, Marlene." She couldn't believe Sirius snogged Verity Welch and who knows what else. Ever since she could remember, he agreed with Blaise that Verity was a horrible person. Why was this bothering her so much? Yeah, Verity was a slag, but so was Sirius. She should have figured they would eventually share a broom cupboard. But, why was she so angry?

"Don't worry about it, Blaise." Marlene said as they entered the great hall.

"I'm not. Sirius can shag whoever he wants, even if it is that slag." Blaise grumbled, taking a seat at the table. Joining Lily, Mary, and the marauders.

"What's the problem?" Mary asked, noticing Blaise's face.

"We caught Sirius and Welch coming out of a broom cupboard. Apparently, saying their goodbyes" Marlene informed her.

"Sirius started saying his goodbyes last week." James said, laughing with Peter. Blaise let out a loud scoff, turning her attention to her food.

"Shouldn't you be saying your goodbyes to Wood?" Lily asked. Mathew Wood and Blaise had started dating last year. She finally decided to give him a chance. But, it was short lived as of last night.

"I ended things with him last night." Blaise informed everyone.

"What?!" All three girls shouted.

"We both agreed it wasn't working. The only thing we had in common was quidditch and this was his last year at Hogwarts anyway. I'm surprised we even lasted this long." Blaise shrugged.

"Too bad. You just threw your chance at quidditch captain away, Ginger." James teased. "I suppose I'll step up to the spot." He gloated.

"We'll see, four eyes." Blaise said, narrowing her eyes at her best mate.

"Well, looks like you two are about to find out. Here comes Wood." Remus said, nodding towards the tall boy.

"Morning, guys." Mathew started, sending a small smile to Blaise. She was glad to see it wasn't awkward between them. "So, I figured Blaise and James would be chomping at the bit, waiting to see who I was proclaiming captain." Mathew joked, causing the table to laugh. 'It's on.' James mouthed to Blaise as she rolled her eyes. "Blaise,"

"Ha! In your face, Potter!" Blaise yelled jumping up before she could realize what she was doing. Letting her competitiveness get the best of her.

"Actually, I was going to say it's nothing personal, but James is gaining the title for captain." Her mouth fell open, feeling betrayed. "I just feel like James would be a better captain. Blaise, you're a great player and I think you need to focus more on that, than worrying about the rest of the team. The team can't afford to lose your full focus." He had a point. Blaise nodded in agreement. "Hope you all have a good summer, I'm going to miss waking you guys up early for practice." Wood smiled as he left the great hall.

"What were you doing before you were interrupted, Blaise?" James asked, tauntingly. "Oh, yes. In your face!" He shouted, jumping up and dancing around an indifferent Blaise.

"Congratulations, James. Wood made the right choice." This caused James to stop his dancing.

"Wait, what?" He asked, confused at her reaction.

"Mathew made the right choice. I wouldn't have been able to focus solely on the game at hand if I had to worry about the rest of the team 24/7." She said honestly.

"Well, I am a known leader, so I'm not surprised." James said cockily, causing Blaise to chuck a biscuit at the boy.

"Please, he practically called me the best player on the team, Potter." This made James stop his celebrating, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Alright, you two. Let's not have a pissing match on our last day." Lily interjected.

"Who's having a pissing match?" Sirius said, announcing his presence. Blaise had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"James was just made quidditch captain for next year and now Blaise and he are arguing over who's the better player." Peter informed him.

"Congrats, mate!" Sirius said, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Thanks, mate." James said. "So, how's Welch?" Marlene sent a worried look to Remus, which he returned. Remus and Marlene, along with the rest of their friends, all speculated that Blaise and Sirius had feelings for each other. Marlene and Remus were the only two who had actual confirmation. Blaise hadn't realized how she felt yet, but Sirius had admitted it to the two. Although, this past year, he had gone full on man slag to ignore his feelings. Sirius sent a nervous look to Blaise, after all, she had aimed her wand at him upon the discovery of him in the broom cupboard.

"Yes, Sirius, how is Welch?" Blaise goaded.

"She's brilliant, Blaise, thanks for asking." Blaise mumbled something under her breath, causing Sirius to quirk and eyebrow. "Care to speak up?" He asked, pushing her buttons.

"I said," Blaise said, raising her voice. "I can't say I'm surprised that the school's two biggest slags finally decided to have a go." Blaise practically spat, standing from the table. "I have to go finish packing." She said, leaving the great hall.

"Uh, I'm going to go help her." Marlene said, getting up.

"We'll come too." Lily offered, referring to herself and Mary. The girls made their way out of the great hall, leaving the boys in silence.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Peter asked, earning a slap on the back of the head from Remus.

"I don't see why she's so upset. I've caught her snogging Wood before, it's not like she's a prude or anything." Sirius said.

"Mate, you practically shagged her arch nemesis." James chimed in. "Not to mention she's completely in lo.." Remus cut him off with daggers.

"Not to mention she's what?" Sirius questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." James quickly said.

"I think she's just upset that her and Wood broke up last night." Remus said.

"Blaise and Wood broke up?" Sirius asked surprised. "Do we need to go hex the prat?"

"No, she's was the one who broke up with him. Said they only had quidditch in common." James informed him. Sirius felt relief flood over him, not sure why he was so happy they were no longer together. He had long gotten over his crush on the girl, which he couldn't help but thank Merlin for. Or at least he tried to tell himself that. "Earth to Sirius." James said, waving his hand in front of dark-haired boy's face.

"Sorry, what?" Sirius said, looking at an amused Remus and James.

"I asked if you were still planning on coming over this summer after Blaise and I get back from vacation." James laughed.

"Oh, yeah, shouldn't be a problem. My parents will be happy not to have to deal with me."

X

"Do you think she's ever going to realize that she is head over heels in love with him?" Lily asked Mary and Marlene as they sat in their compartment on the train.

"I don't know, Blaise is pretty thick sometimes." Marlene joked.

"Isn't that the truth." Mary agreed, laughing.

"What are you lot laughing about?" Blaise said entering the compartment.

"Oh, nothing." Marlene sing-songed. Blaise rolled her eyes at the three girls.

"Mhm." Blaise grumbled. "Wake me when we get there." Blaise said, drifting off to sleep.

X

"Blaise!" Charlotte Delemont called, rushing to her daughter. "Oh, honey, I missed you so much!" Blaise's mother cried, hugging the girl.

"I missed you too, mum." Blaise responded, her mother's honey scent filling her nose.

"No love for your old man?" Henry asked is daughter, smiling. Blaise laughed, running into her father's arms.

"I missed you too, dad."

"Well, shall we get going? We're meeting at the Potter's, we have something we want to discuss with you and James." Blaise's father told her.

"I thought we'd be meeting them tomorrow before we leave for our trip?" Blaise questioned, confused.

"That's what we'll be talking about, dear." Her mum said, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Okay, well let me say goodbye to my friends first. Did you bring my camera like I asked?" Blaise asked her mother. Charlotte nodded, handing her daughter the wizard camera. Blaise turned around looking for her mates. She spotted Marlene and Lily saying their goodbyes and James and Sirius not far from them. "Guys!" She called. "Can we get everyone together? My mum brought my camera and I want to document the fact we survived fifth year." Blaise laughed.

"Black, Potter!" Marlene waved the boys over.

"There's Mary, Peter, and Remus!" Lily said, calling them over.

"Mum! Can you take this?" Blaise hollered to her mother, handing her the camera.

"Blaise, really?" James groaned. "You make me pose for pictures every summer."

"And this one will be no different." Blaise laughed. "Come on, we survived our O.W.L.s, this should be documented!" She protested, causing her friends to laugh. They clustered together. Blaise tried to ignore how her heart sped up as Sirius draped his arm around her, having no clue he was trying to ignore the same thing.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Charlotte said, snapping the picture. Just as she did, Sirius kissed Blaise on the cheek, causing the girl to yell out in surprise. Blaise smacked him in the stomach, her face bright red while she laughed.

"Couldn't resist." Sirius laughed, raising his hands in the air as Blaise rolled her eyes.

"Alright, James, Blaise. We ought to get going, your parents are waiting." Blaise's dad said. Charlotte gave Blaise the picture, putting it in her pocket. Blaise and James said goodbye to their friends before apparating to Potter Manor.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" James asked as they walked into the manor.

"I don't know, we go to Greece every year. Same routine each time." Blaise answered, following her parents into the Potter's dining room.

"James! Blaise!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, rushing over to the two. She engulfed them both in a hug. "The house is always so quiet with you two away."

"Missed you, Mum." James said, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"I missed you too, Mrs. Potter." Blaise laughed.

"James, m'boy!" Mr. Potter said loudly, greeting his son with a bear hug. "And the lovely Blaise!" Blaise blushed, letting Mr. Potter embrace her.

"Shall we give them the good news?" Charlotte said, gathering everyone's attention. Mrs. Potter motioned the children to sit at the table, taking her own seat.

"Right!" Mr. Potter said, sitting at the head of the table. "As you two know, we are supposed to be leaving for Greece tomorrow." The two nodded, confused at what their parents were getting at.

"Well, there's been a change in plans." Henry informed them. "We are leaving next month instead."

"Is that it?" James asked, confused as to why they needed to have a big announcement.

"No," Mrs. Potter laughed, causing Blaise to raise her brow. "We all know that despite the show you two put on, Greece is not much fun for you. We get it, you both are 16 years old, you don't want to spend summer holiday with your parents." James and Blaise exchanged a guilty look.

"So, we've decided that you two can stay home. We feel like you are both mature enough to handle being on your own for a few weeks." Mr. Potter announced. Both Blaise and James mouths fell open. Were they really going to let them stay home all by themselves?

"Are you serious!?" They both yelled in unison, causing their parents to chuckle as they nodded.

"Plus, we are treating this as a second honeymoon anyway. Can't exactly take you two with for that." Mrs. Potter informed them.

"Of course, there will be conditions to this." Henry said, interrupting the celebration. "No parties," Blaise's father started listing off all the things children who were left at home alone weren't allowed to do. "I'm sorry, but you both won't be able to have any friends over until we get back." They nodded, Blaise didn't notice the mischievous look James' eyes held.

"Sound good?" Mr. Potter asked. They both nodded quickly, excited at the freedom they were getting.

X

Blaise and James where flying around on their brooms, practicing difficult quidditch maneuvers, they finally decided to take a break. Blaise fell onto the grass next to the Potter's pond trying to catch her breath.

"We are going to have the best team this year." James said excitedly, collapsing next Blaise. She hummed in agreement, there was no way they wouldn't with James as captain.

"Have you heard from Sirius yet?" Blaise asked concerned. Ever since they started school, Sirius would write within the first few days of summer holiday. Blaise and James knew how terrible he was treated at home and the fact it had been a week was starting to worry them.

"No, I've written him like five letters and haven't heard anything back." James informed, looking at the ground.

"I hope he's okay." Blaise said, resting her head in James' lap.

"I'm sure he's fine." James said, trying to convince himself.

"Yeah." She said blankly. She really hoped James was right, Sirius and she may have argued a lot, but he was one of her closest mates.

"Let's talk about next week, Ginger." James said excitedly, lightening the mood. "We will be parentless for two whole weeks as of next Monday." Blaise laughed at him. "So, I was thinking that we host a party." He stated proudly.

"I like the way you think, Potter." Blaise approved. "I'll write letters to the girls tonight. Maybe this is the chance you need to finally woo Lily." She joked, causing James to smack her. Blaise laughed again, sticking her hands in her pockets as they watched the sunset. She felt something thin and firm. Pulling it out, she saw it was the picture they had all taken at platform 9 ¾.

"What's that?" James asked curiously.

"It's the picture we took at the station last week." Blaise told the boy, both looking down at the moving picture. The group was all clustered together, big smiles on their faces. Lily was laughing next to Marlene and Mary, not noticing James looking completely enamored by her. Blaise couldn't help but smile at that. Peter was putting rabbit ears behind Remus' head, before Remus finding him and smacking the laughing boy. And then her vision moved to her and Sirius. They both had wide smiles on their faces. But, Sirius wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at Blaise. He quickly bent down and kissed Blaise's cheek. She let out a yell, laughing as she smacked the boy in the gut. They looked so happy and natural together. Blaise paused as the realization hit her like a train. James gave her a knowing smirk. There was no way she couldn't realize just how in love with each other the two were by seeing the picture. James could see Sirius looking at Blaise in the moving picture, just how James looked at Lily.

"Dear Merlin." She whispered in shock.

"Please, tell me you are done being so oblivious." James laughed.

"This can't be happening." Blaise panicked, standing. "I can't possibly feel this way." She whispered, starting to pace back and forth. James got up and put his hands on the frightened girl's shoulders.

"Blaise, it's okay." He tried calming her down, she shook her head.

"James, he's a player! Nothing could ever come from fancying him!" She exclaimed.

"He's a teenage boy, Blaise. I think that if you told him how you felt, it would change things." He admitted.

"I.."

"James, dear!" Mrs. Potter yelled, coming out to the back patio. "Dinner's ready! Blaise, do you want to stay? I had Libby make your favorite potatoes!"

"She's staying! We'll be there in a minute!" James yelled back. "How about you stay for dinner and spend the night? We can talk more about this later, yeah?" He suggested.

"I supposed I don't have a choice, do I?" Blaise sighed.

"Not a chance." He laughed, wrapping his arm around his best mate's shoulder. They made their way into the house and joined James' parents at the table. Libby, their house elf, served their food.

"Thank you, Libby." Mrs. Potter said to the small elf.

"Of course, Mistress Potter! Libby hopes you enjoy." The elf bowed, going back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have to have Libby show me how to make these potatoes someday, they're the best thing ever." Blaise said, causing Mrs. Potter to laugh.

"I'm sure she'd gladly show you." She said, turning her attention to James. "Have you heard when Sirius is coming, dear?" Mrs. Potter loved Sirius like her own son. James never even asked for his mate to come visit anymore, Mrs. Potter always insisted first.

"No, he hasn't returned any of my owls." James replied.

"I'm half tempted to go take the boy out of that place." Mr. Potter volunteered. "How they treat him is not right, not to mention their stand point on blood purity. They are known supporters of You-Know-Who." He said, his voice raising. "Euphemia, that's no way to raise the boy."

"Fleamont, it's not our place." Mrs. Potter said, putting her hand on her husband's. "I dislike it as much as you do, but there is nothing we can do." She sighed. James sent Blaise a worried look, their concern from not receiving letters heightening. Breeze from the open windows flowed into the house, rustling the curtains. They finished the rest of dinner in silence.

"Incendio." Blaise spoke, pointing her wand at the pile of wood James collected.

"Fancy a mallow?" James said muffled, he had at least 5 marshmallows in his mouth. Blaise let out a loud laugh, taking a marshmallow from the boy who currently resembled a chipmunk.

"For being a muggle snack, they sure are good, yeah?" Blaise giggled as he let out a loud gulp, swallowing.

"So, I've been thinking." James said, Blaise raising her brow.

"And?" She urged.

"I get to be godfather when you and Sirius have kids, right?" She laughed, throwing a marshmallow at him. "I'm serious! Clearly, you'll be godmother when Lily and I have kids."

"Getting kind of ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Blaise asked, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's not like he even feels the same way." She said, looking at the fire.

"Blaise, don't be thick. Of course, he does." James said, turning towards her.

"Has he told you this, James?"

"No, but it's bloody obvious." Blaise looked apprehensively at him. She was about to say something when they heard someone come through the patio fireplace.

"Who in Merlin's name is flooing to the house at this hour?" Blaise asked him. He shrugged his shoulders as they made their way towards the fireplace. Why wasn't anyone coming out?

"Go get my parents!" James yelled at her as he saw who was it was.

"What? Why?" She asked confused, trying to see over his shoulder. "Is that Sirius!?" She cried. The usually charming boy was laying barely conscious on the brick patio. Cuts and bruises adorned his swollen face, he groaned in pain as he clutched his ribs.

"Damnit, Blaise, go!" He yelled, pushing her towards the door to the house. But, she couldn't move, she was frozen at the sight. James stood and took her face in his hands. "Blaise, Sirius is hurt, you need to go get my mum. Do you understand?" He said quickly, unfreezing her. She nodded, turning and running into the house. Blaise ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" She yelled, halfway down the hallway. "Please, come quick! It's Sirius, he's hurt!" Blaise was panting, but didn't stop running. She cursed James for having such a big house at this moment. James' parent's door swung open, revealing a startled Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

"Dear, what in Merlin's name is the matter?" Mrs. Potter exclaimed, grabbing Blaise's shoulders to calm the frantic girl.

"Sirius!" She yelled. "He flooed here, I don't know what happened, but he's badly hurt. James is on the patio with him!" Horror flitted across the Potter's faces as they took off down the stairs. Mrs. Potter's hand in Blaise's. James had moved Sirius onto the couch in the living room by the time they got downstairs.

"Libby!" Mr. Potter called. "Apparate to the Delemont's, tell Henry we need his assistance, quickly!" He yelled. Blaise should have run to her house right away; her father was head healer at St. Mungo's. In no more than a minute, Blaise's parents were in the Potter's living room. Henry running to Sirius' unmoving body.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blaise asked her father, tears brimming her eyes.

"James, why don't you and Blaise go to your room?" Mrs. Potter said, looking at her son.

"He has a collapsed lung from his broken ribs, I need to fix this now. Blaise come here." Blaise's father had taught her much about healing. For only being 16, she could easily teach trained healers a thing or two. It was clear that she was going into the profession once she graduated Hogwarts. Blaise rushed over to her father. "Hold him down, he's still awake and this will hurt." She nodded, looking down at the boy. Sirius' face was scrunched up in pain, which relaxed a tad when he saw her.

"Blaise." He said, no louder than a whisper.

"Shh." She hushed. Brushing his hair away from his face in a calming manner. "This is going to hurt." He nodded as she pressed her hands down onto his shoulders. Sirius wrapped his hands around hers, waiting for her father to get it over with. Henry mumbled a spell, causing Sirius to scream out in agony. He gripped Blaise's hands. She wanted to look away from his pained face, but she knew she had to be strong. "Sirius." She said, trying to get his attention. "Look at me, okay?" She coaxed. The boy looked up at her, fear in his eyes. "It's going to be okay. Give him one more second." A few minutes later her father was done. Sirius was no longer in any pain and currently sitting up on the couch. Blaise sat next to him, he had yet to release one of her hands.

"What happened?" Mrs. Potter asked concerned, Sirius sighed.

"I had gotten in another fight with my parents. I told them that I was coming here and there was nothing they could do to stop me. They started saying that there was no way I was to be staying with blood-traitors. I told them to sod off and that they may as well call me a blood-traitor as well. My mother blasted me off the family tree and that is when my father decided to let me have it. They told me to never come back." Sirius explained, running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Well, you'll be taken care of now, dear. I'll have Libby prepare you a room, you don't have to worry about a thing." Mrs. Potter assured him.

"We'll see you at home, Blaise." Charlotte told her daughter.

"Mr. Delemont." Sirius called, before Henry left. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, m'boy. It's my job, I'm glad you are okay." Henry smiled as he turned and left the house with his wife.

"Sirius, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask myself or the Mrs." Mr. Potter told the boy. "Night, kids. Blaise, you're clearly still welcome to stay if you want." He smiled and headed to bed.

"Y'know, I'm actually going to head home for the night." Blaise said, taking her hand out of Sirius' grasp. Making the two blush as James smirked.

"You sure, Blaise? I mean none of the other rooms are prepared at the moment, but you and Sirius could always bunk together." James teased, causing Blaise's face to become even more red and sending Sirius into a fit of coughing. She sent daggers at her mate, causing him to laugh.

"Funny, but I've spent enough time here to know damn well that all the rooms are already prepared. Arsehole. I'll see you two tomorrow." She said, turning to leave. Blaise walked slowly down the hall towards the door. She couldn't understand how Sirius' parents could do such a thing. They never treated him good, that she knew. But, to almost beat him to death? It made her sick. She was opening the door when a hand wrapped around her waist, turning her around.

"Thank you." Sirius said.

"Sirius, you shouldn't be standing!" Blaise scolded.

"Please, give the magic more credit. I'm fine." He laughed. "But, really, thank you for being there tonight." He said, gazing into her steel blue eyes. Blaise couldn't get over how absolutely gorgeous his grey ones were. He lifted his hand to caress her face. Her eyes fluttered shut at the touch, making her heart race. What was he doing? She looked at him from underneath her lashes. His eyes traveled to her lips, running his thumb over them. The two started leaning towards each other, but were interrupted by James.

"So, this is the bathroom, huh?" James smirked to Sirius, seeing the two in a very compromising position. The pair jumping quickly away from each other.

"Uh, I better be going." Blaise said quickly. "I'll see guys tomorrow." Closing the door behind her, she walked back to her house across the road.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! The next one will include James' and Blaise's part and more Blaise and Sirius moments. There is a trailer for this story up on youtube. Just type in All is Fair in Love and War Sirius Black and it should be the first video. Anyway, tell me what you think and don't be afraid to follow and favorite! I also have a Tom Riddle/OC and a Pirates of the Caribbean Jack/OC, so feel free to check those stories out also!


	6. Let The Fun Begin

_A/N: Everything you don't recognize belongs to Jk. Except for Blaise, her parents, and Verity. Can't wait for you guys to see what happens in this chapter!_

* * *

 _Monday, July 1_ _st_ _, 1976_

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to owl us." Charlotte told her daughter as they stood in the Potter's living room.

"And no one over to the house except for the boys." Henry said firmly. "Maybe just James.."

"Henry! Sirius is a wonderful boy. No one in the house except for the boys." Blaise's mother clarified, chuckling.

"We don't know him as well as James, Char." Henry started.

"Oh, he has been coming over to play with James since they were 12. You know him well enough. Besides, do you really think Fleamont and Euphemia would have taken him in if he was anything but wonderful?" Charlotte said matter of factually.

"I suppose not." Henry grumbled, causing Blaise to laugh.

"Dad, they're my best mates, you have nothing to worry about." She assured him.

"They are both teenage boys though. Dear, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Henry, stop it! You are being ridiculous." Charlotte exclaimed. "Okay, you have everything you need. There's money left in the jar on your father's desk if you need it. I better get him out of here before he changes his mind about going. Be good and I love you, darling." She kissed her daughter's forehead, backing away to let Henry say goodbye.

"I love you, Blaise." The man said, squeezing her tightly. "Behave."

"I love you guys too." The red-head replied. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said, causing her dad to narrow his eyes at her jokingly.

"Are you sure we sho.." Henry started and was cut off by Blaise's mother.

"Oh, Henry, come off it. Let's go." Charlotte pulled him by the arm and into the fireplace. "Bye dears!" She said, saying goodbye to the boys.

"Take care of her, lads." Her father said, sending a look that said 'I'm watching you.' While motioning his two fingers back and forth from his eyes. The pair spoke the name of their hotel and disappeared into the green flames. Blaise laughed and shook her head.

"Do take care of them, Blaise." Mrs. Potter said, walking over to her. "Don't let them give you a hard time." She laughed.

"That would be unheard of." Blaise joked. "But, I will." Mrs. Potter embraced the girl, stepping back and walking towards the fireplace.

"Don't let them burn the house down." Mr. Potter laughed.

"Why is everyone telling her to keep an eye on us!" James protested, feeling offended. "She gets in just as much trouble as we do!" Blaise rolled her eyes as his parents laughed.

"Don't tell Euphemia I told you this, but there's a cabinet of booze in the study that I'm locking. All it takes is a simple unlocking charm to open. The boys would go through it in a night, so I'm trusting this information with you." Mr. Potter whispered to her, sending her a wink. "Have fun, my dear." He said, ruffling her hair. Blaise stopped her mouth from falling open at this new information.

"Yes, sir!" She said, mocking a salute. "Have fun!" Blaise said, waving to the two.

"Bye kids! Behave!" Mrs. Potter said as the green flames engulfed them. Silence filled the room as the three kids made eye contact.

"We're free!" James yelled, making the other two laugh.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Blaise asked. They sat there, thinking, no ideas coming to mind.

"Are we for real right now?" James said exasperatedly. "We have two whole houses to ourselves and we have no idea what to do." Silence made its presence known, before laughter filled the room.

"We are squares." Blaise laughed. "Want to play quidditch?"

X

It was nearing 3 in the afternoon when the decided to call it quits. They all trudged into the living room at James', exhausted.

"What now?" James asked. Sirius shot up from the couch, startling the other two teens.

"James, it's a full moon next week." The grey-eyed boy said quickly.

"Merlin, what time is it?" Recognition in his eyes.

"2:45." Sirius responded.

"Right, we need to prepare. Remus said he had everything, yeah?" James asked. He walked towards the stairs, Sirius in tow, leaving a confused Blaise. She hopped off the couch and made her way to James' room curiously.

"You are seeing Remus tonight?" Blaise asked from the doorway. The boy's heads snapped towards her.

"Uh, yeah, guy stuff." Sirius covered quickly, Blaise scoffed.

"Since when am I ever not included in said guy stuff, Sirius Black?" She challenged.

"Sorry, Blaise. This is different." James apologized, gathering some things into his bag.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It's mid-afternoon, why don't you see if McKinnon wants to hang out? She only lives in the next town over." He suggested, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Do you really think I'm that thick?" Blaise asked, surprising the boys.

"What are you on about?" James questioned.

"Look, I've held my tongue for about 2 years now. Hoping you lot would have come forward and told me. Did you really think I wouldn't find out, with how much time I spend with you all?" James and Sirius sent each other a nervous glance.

"Blaise, I don't know what you think you know.."

"Oh, shove it, James." Blaise said, throwing her arms up in frustration. "I know Remus is a werewolf." The boy's mouths fell open. "Again, I say, do you really think I wouldn't have found out?" She laughed.

"When did you find out?" James stuttered.

"Third year." Blaise said matter of factually.

"Third year!?" They exclaimed together.

"How? That's when we found out!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh, come on. We have always done pretty much everything together. I started noticing around second year that Remus would be ill only around the full moon, like clockwork. That was when I first became suspicious. But, then I noticed you all started covering for him in classes and made excuses for why he was gone. It wasn't hard to put two and two together." She said as if it were common sense. "I get it wasn't your secret to tell, but I'm a little hurt no one told me."

"I'm sorry, Blaise." James started. "Remus didn't want us to tell you because he thought you wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. He's really ashamed of his furry little problem."

"Furry little problem?" She smirked. "How could he think that though?! Does he think I'm that shallow, that I'd cut our ties because of something he has no control of?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Why don't we let him explain it?" James suggested.

"James, it's not safe for her!" Sirius raised his voice, jumping off James' bed. Blaise was surprised at Sirius' concern for her.

"She'll be fine, mate. I mean, now that the secret is out, we might as well include her in our plan."

"No way. It's too dangerous!"

"Sirius?" Blaise said, getting the angry boy's attention. "Yeah, hi, I can speak for myself. In case you didn't know."

"Exactly, let her decide." James said happily, making Sirius scoff. "So, Blaise, how would you like to become an animagus?"

"Are serious? Is that what you are doing tonight?" Blaise said in disbelief. (A/N: I know becoming an animagus takes time and isn't done in one night, but it's going to be in this story)

"Yes." James said.

"That's illegal though. This isn't like a simple charm, this is serious magic and we're still underage."

"To think you call yourself a marauder." James teased. "Yes, it's illegal, but we're doing it to help Remus. If we can transform into animals, we can prevent him from hurting others and himself. Surely, you've seen his scars, Blaise. This could prevent him from getting any more."

"Okay." Blaise answered, getting shocked looked from both boys.

"Blaise, this is dangerous! If we get caught, we go to Azkaban. If we get it to work and help Remus, he could hurt or even kill you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I understand that, but you lot are my mates. I want to be included in this, I want to help!" She argued. "James is okay with it, why aren't you!?"

"Forget it, you're going to do what you want. Just like you always do, not caring about how it can impact others." He scoffed, leaving the room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Blaise asked, confused out of her mind at the Sirius' reaction

"He's just worried about you, Blaise. Which I am too, but I wouldn't expect you to not want to do this. Plus, won't it be groovy to be animals." James laughed, causing Blaise to follow suit. "And if we get sent to Azkaban, I'll even say I forced you to do it."

"Deal." She said.

"Right, well let's go find Mr. Mysterious and Brooding and meet the others." Blaise followed James down the stairs, looking for Sirius. She walked into the kitchen, seeing him leaning against the counter. Blaise averted her eyes to stop herself from drooling at how perfect he looked.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Sirius looked up, annoyance apparent on his face. He said nothing and stalked past her, leaving her along in the room. "Great, just what I needed, a grumpy Sirius Black." Blaise said aloud, shaking her head

X

"I guess I'm not surprised you figured it out." Remus said to Blaise. "I'm sorry I wouldn't let them tell you. I just was worried you wouldn't want to be friends anymore."

"Remus, you've been my mate for almost 6 years. How could you think I would let this ruin that? It's something completely out of your control, it's not your fault." Blaise said.

"I'm a monster, Blaise. When I turn, I can't tell between friend and foe. I could kill you if you were around or got to close." Remus protested.

"You are not yourself when you turn." She argued. "Whether you like it or not, I'm sticking around." Smiling, she wrapped the tall boy in her arms. "Your problems are mine, Remus. You should know that by now, come on." She said, taking his hand and leading him through the trees to the other boys. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the pair's hands, he couldn't believe this. Remus was stealing his girl, right out from under him. _His girl._ Did he really just say that?

"All good?" James asked. Remus and Blaise smiled as James noticed their intertwined hands. Quickly turning to see if Sirius had seen, Sirius' face confirming he had. _Oh boy._ "Well, shall we get started?" Remus took his hand out of Blaise's and walked over to where his books were. He took a seat in the grass clearing and motioned his mates towards him.

"Right, here we go." Remus gave clear instruction to what they had to do. James was the first to complete the process. Blaise stared in awe at the large stag who stood in front of her.

"Merlin." She said, barely above a whisper. Remus shot her a warning look, as to not distract from the process. Peter disappeared and she didn't see the boy anywhere, not until her eyes fell upon a fat grey rat. She wasn't surprised to see that was his animagi form. Sirius turned into a large black dog. Sirius, James, and Peter all ran around the clearing chasing each other. It was now her turn. Blaise focused, saying the non-verbal spell in her head, she closed her eyes. She felt a little sick to her stomach and her body tingled. Opening her eyes, nothing seemed that different. Blaise looked to Remus in confusion, opening her mouth to ask why the spell didn't work, she let out a bark. Remus chuckled as she stood, admiring the large red dog in front of him. Blaise ran further into the clearing, joining her mates as they ran around. Sirius stared at her, noticing that she was also a dog. She stopped running when she noticed him. Blaise slowly walked up to the black dog, coming nose to nose with him. They stared each other down until she pounced on him. Letting out playful growls, the two dogs rolled around, like two puzzle pieces fitting together. Remus looked at the two from afar, smiling as he put his hands in his pockets. He hoped they realized their animagus forms were the same as their patronus. He decided to let them figure it out on their own. Let them figure out that it is said that two people with the same patronus are meant to be.

X

 _Saturday, July 6_ _th_ _, 1976_

"How can you even tolerate living next to the tosser?" Lily questioned as Blaise helped her bring her bags into the guest room.

"Lily, he's not that bad. Honestly, you'd think James was a murderer with how you speak of him." Blaise laughed. "For just tonight, do you think you could start fresh with him? I think you might like him if you give him a chance. Please?" She pleaded. Lily sighed and hung her shoulders in defeat.

"Just for tonight." Blaise squealed in delight. "But, if he asks me to marry him once, I'm hexing him." Lily said seriously.

"Fine! Come on, let's go wait in the study for Mary and Marlene." She said, leading the way down to her father's study. "They should be here any minute and then we'll have to get ready because I told James we'd help set up." Right as the clock struck 5, green flames erupted from the fireplace.

"Blaise! Lily! I missed you guys!" Marlene yelled, setting her bag onto the floor. The blonde ran over to the girls, engulfing them in a hug.

"I don't suppose I can get in on this group hug?" Mary laughed, exiting the fireplace. The girls opened their arms for Mary as they all squeezed each other.

"Let's go get ready, we have to go help James set up." Blaise said, leading them to her room.

"Blaise, can I look in your closet? I have an outfit, but you just have the grooviest clothes." Mary asked.

"Go for it, there's a jumpsuit I just got over Christmas I think you'll love." She laughed, showing Mary the closet.

"Merlin, this is huge!" Mary exclaimed. "Why you always want to stay at my place is beyond me."

"Blaise's is the first time I ever saw a house elf." Lily informed the girls. "Where is Millie?"

"Oh, she's in the garden I believe. She's planting these rare red potatoes for me." The girls gave Blaise a strange look.

"Rare red potatoes, Blaise?" Marlene laughed.

"What?!" She exclaimed defensively. "James' house elf, Libby, makes these bloody fantastic mashed potatoes. She showed Millie and I how to make them last night, so Millie is planting some for the future." The girls laughed at how excited Blaise was about a vegetable. "You lot just wait, I'll make some tomorrow and you'll all see." Blaise grumbled, causing them to laugh harder. They spent the next hour getting ready for the party. Blaise messily put half of her hair up, letting the rest of her loose curls fall to her waist. She put smoky eye makeup on, followed by some blush, and light pink lip gloss. Blaise put on her striped, off the shoulder top and tucked it into high-waisted, black shorts.

"Blimey, Blaise." Lily said, grabbing the girl's attention.

"Watch out Farrah, Blaise is the next it girl." Marlene said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Blaise. I don't think I've ever seen you look so bitchin." Marry added.

"Since when did you learn how to do your makeup!? I've been trying to make you wear some for the past two years!" Marlene exclaimed, before getting a knowing look on her face. "What boy is going to be there that you want to impress?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaise feigned innocent.

"Don't play daft. You and I both know that's why you are so dressed up. Who is it?" Blaise sighed, defeated. Her feelings for Sirius were all so new and she didn't really want to tell anyone. But, these were her best mates.

"Don't say anything! I am still coming to terms with it, I don't even know if I want him to know." She warned. They all nodded eagerly. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this out loud." She realized she had never said the words. "I fancy Sirius Black." Blaise cringed as the girls squealed.

"Finally!" Marlene exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Blaise asked confused.

"Blaise, it was quite obvious. Even while you were dating Wood." Mary chimed in.

"You did stare at him a lot." Lily confirmed.

"And any time you saw him with a girl you'd get this murderous look on your face." Mary added.

"Like that day with Verity…"

Okay! I get it!" Blaise sighed. "Do you think he knows? If it was that obvious?"

"Merlin, no." Marlene laughed. "He was just as oblivious as you were. Except third year he did admit he 'may' have fancied you. But, even then, he wouldn't fully admit it. You are both so thick sometimes."

"Wait, third year?!" Blaise yelled. "Do you think he still feels the same? Why didn't you say anything? What do I do? Why am I…"

"Blaise! Calm down!" Lily yelled over her ranting.

"What am I supposed to do, you guys?" Blaise cried, hiding her head in her hands.

"First, take your head out of your hands. Don't mess your makeup up because you look foxy." Marlene laughed. "Second, you flirt. And third, you turn around and act like you could care less."

"But, I do care!" Blaise protested, causing the girls to laugh.

"Yes, but guys want what they can't have. You have to act like you don't care, it'll only make him want you more." Mary included.

"This is so complicated." Blaise cried, earning another round of laughter.

"You'll be fine." Lily confirmed. "Plus, Sirius goes for anything in a skirt, it will be a piece of cake." The girls shot her a glare.

"Thanks, Lils." Lily sent Blaise and apologetic smile. "Well, I guess we should head over to James'. I said we'd be there by 6:30 and I know he'll come get us if we aren't there." She laughed. "Although, you guys could go and I could jump off my broom so I don't have to deal with the whole Sirius thing. Plus, he's been a prat towards me ever since I decided to become.." Blaise stopped herself.

"Since you what?" Lily asked.

"Uh, since we got in a fight on Monday." The girls nodded, following Blaise downstairs. She lead them across the country road and up to the Potter's doorway.

"Here we go!" Marlene squealed.

"Remember, any marriage proposals and I'm hexing him." Lily said, throwing the girls into a fit of giggles. Blaise put her hand on the golden doorknob, taking a deep breath before pushing the door open.

"Finally!" James exclaimed. "What took so long? I was about to…" He faltered, staring at his best mate. "Merlin, Blaise, you look.."

"Doesn't she?" Marlene boasted. "Where's Black? I'm sure he'd like to see how great she looks as well." Marlene laughed, earning a glare from Blaise.

"Marlene McKinnon, you better shut your mouth before.."

"I'm just poking fun, Blaise. Calm down, he's not even in here." James was trying not to laugh at his flustered best mate.

"You told them?" He laughed. Blaise nodded sullenly. She noticed James' eyes finally reach behind her, to a certain Lily Evans. His mouth actually fell open, sending Blaise into laughter. "Wow, Lily you look like a goddess." Lily's face turned as red as her hair, looking down at the ground to avoid James' gaze.

"Thanks, James." He looked shocked at the fact he wasn't threatened. Blaise smirked at the boy.

"Well, are you moving out of the way so we can help set up or are you just going to stare at Lily all night?" Blaise teased. James moved to the side, his face bright red, mirroring Evans'.

"Right, so there's really not a whole lot to do. There are some party decorations in the living room and I'm sure Libby could use some help setting up food and drinks." James informed. "Peter and Remus are blowing up balloons and Sirius is hanging up lights outside on the patio." Marlene winked when James mentioned Sirius, receiving a glare from Blaise.

"I'll go help Remus and Peter." Lily said, walking off.

"We'll go help Libby." Mary said, dragging Marlene with her.

"Follow me." Blaise said, yanking James up the stairs.

"Should I be scared?" He asked, laughing.

"You'll be thanking me in a second." She notified. "Your dad told me there's a whole cabinet full of liquor in his study." Blaise laughed at James' face.

"No way! I've never been so happy that you are the daughter they always wanted." He said, causing the two to laugh. Blaise preformed the simple unlocking charm, opening the study door. They walked over to the cabinet, opening the doors to reveal at least 30 bottles of alcohol. "I don't suppose he wants us to drink it all?"

"Let's just be thankful he even offered it up." Blaise laughed, pulling out a large bottle of firewhiskey. "I want to get the marauders together to make a toast later." She told James.

"That is a great idea!" He exclaimed. "Let's go help the others, I'm sure Sirius could use your help."

"Sod off, Prongs." She said, shoving the boy.

"Prongs? He questioned.

"You turn into a stag, Prongs seemed like a good name."

"I like it, red dog."

"We'll work on that one." Blaise said, causing them both to laugh. She made her way out to the patio, seeing Sirius struggling with a sticking charm. "Need some help?" She asked.

"I got it." Sirius grumbled.

"You might as well get the wand out of your arse, it's already done. I can't take back what we did on Monday." He sighed, walking towards the girl.

"You just don't get it, do you?" He said angrily.

"Get what? You aren't this worked up about the other guys doing it!" Blaise shot back.

"Forget it." He spat, walking way.

"Sirius! What the bloody hell is your problem?!" She cried after him.

"You are, Blaise! Leave it alone." He yelled.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" James hollered, exiting the house.

"Nothing." Sirius mumbled, disappearing through the door. James sent a confused look to her.

"Clearly, you were wrong about him even coming close to fancying me. He's a bloody wanker." Blaise said vehemently, brushing past him. Trying not to let the fact she thought she might have a chance be crushed.

"Tonight will be interesting." James said to himself. Blaise walked into the kitchen, seeing Marlene putting chips into a bowl. Blaise walked over to the blonde, sighing as she leaned against the counter.

"What's up?" Marlene asked the girl.

"Sirius doesn't fancy me." She stated simply.

"What? Of course he does, Blaise." She argued. "Why would you say that?"

"It's obvious."

"What happened?" She asked, setting the bag down.

"Nothing, it's stupid." Before Marlene could argue the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

X

"Do we even know all these people?" Blaise laughed.

"I was not expecting word to get out like this." James admitted. The pair shared a look before yelling.

"Let's party!"

"Want to do that toast?" James asked his mate.

"It's not a big deal." Blaise returned.

"What? Yes, it is. What did you and Sirius fight about?" He asked, worriedly.

"Let's go do the damn toast." She said loudly over the music, making her way to study. James spotted the marauders through the crowd of people.

"Lads!" James yelled. "Blaise wanted to do a toast in the study."

"I'll pass." Sirius grumbled. "I need a drink."

"Perfect, you can get one in the study." James smirked at the boy. "Go." The marauders followed Sirius up the stairs.

"Did they get in a fight again?" Remus asked as he and James where slowly walking up the stairs.

"I guess." James said honestly. "I wish they would get their heads out of their arses and just shag already." The two laughed at James' joke.

"You did realize they had the same animagus, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, aren't they the same as our patronus?" James questioned, Remus nodded.

"You have heard what they say if two wizards have matching patronus, haven't you?" He inquired. Realization flitted across the other boy's face.

"Merlin! See?! They just need to shag and get it over with. They're bloody soulmates for crying out loud!" James cried, causing Remus to laugh.

"It'll happen eventually." Remus said. "For our sakes, I hope sooner rather than later." He joked. They reached the study, Blaise filling up five large shots.

"Blimey, Blaise. I don't want the first drink of the night to make me pissed." Peter laughed, causing Blaise to roll her eyes.

"Go big or go home, is what the muggles say, right?" She laughed.

"Can we get this toast over with?" Sirius grumbled, making Blaise narrow her eyes.

"You could always do us a favor and just leave." She offered.

"Hey! Bloody hell you two. Tonight is supposed to be fun, now come off it and raise your glasses." James yelled at the two, causing them to look at the ground. "We are the bloody marauders. We stick together, we are there for each other. If you need us to leave so you can have a quick shag, please spare us and let us know." He spat, thoroughly annoyed. "Are we good?" He asked, causing the two to nod.

"To the marauders!" Remus proposed.

"The best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!" James smiled.

"To the most annoyingly, amazing group of friends anyone could have. Even when they are being prats." Blaise added, smirking.

"To being a dirty dog." Sirius laughed, looking at Blaise.

"To always having each other's backs." Peter said.

"To Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Foxy!" James declared, causing everyone to throw their shots back.

"Did you come up with those all your own?" Blaise asked surprised.

"No, the boys helped when I told them about the name you gave me." He admitted.

"Dare I ask who gave me the name Foxy? And how?" She laughed.

"I did." Sirius answered quietly. James motioned for the other lads to follow him out the door, leaving the two alone.

"You did? I thought you were mad at me." She challenged.

"You just always manage to get under my skin." He said. "Look, I was only upset because I'm worried you are going to get hurt."

"I appreciate that, Sirius. But, I can take care of myself." Blaise said.

"I know." He smiled.

"Are we okay?" She asked nervously as he nodded. "So, why Foxy?"

"Your fur is red and if I didn't know you were a dog, I'd think you were a fox." He said simply, following the girl out of the study. "Plus, I mean, you are pretty foxy." Sirius said winking, causing her to blush. Maybe she did have a chance.

"I know." Blaise flirted, like Marlene had said. Flipping her long hair over her shoulders, she left a surprised Sirius. He shook his head, smiling, following the girl he fancied. Blaise found Lily and Marlene in the crowd of people

"Blaise!" Lily yelled, her breath reeked of firewhiskey.

"Is Lily Evans drunk?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"Why aren't you?" The girl shot back, causing Marlene and Blaise to fall into a fit of giggles. "Y'know, I'll probably regret saying this, but Potter sure does look good tonight." The girls froze, staring at Lily like she had grown two heads, before bursting out laughing even harder.

"How about you go tell him that?" Marlene joked, not thinking she would. But, off Lily went, turning and winking at the two. Their mouths dropped open.

"She'll never forgive us." Blaise told Marlene. The two girls ran after the red-head. "Lily!"

"Oh, please. I may be drunk, but I'm not a complete nutter. I'm going to talk to Mary." The girl laughed, causing the other two to join in.

"Shots?" Marlene asked.

"You read my mind." Blaise laughed. "Hey, the boys are by the drinks. Shall we?"

"We shall." Marlene confirmed. The girls pushed their way through the crowd.

"Well, look who it is!" James said happily. "My best mate in the entire world! Blaise's face dropped in horror. "Jeez, didn't know the title was that bad." James said confused, Sirius barking out a laugh.

"What is she doing here." Blaise asked, to no one in specific.

"Who?" Remus asked. Blaise pointed to the doorway. Her finger landing on the last person she had expect to show up at James' and her own party.

"Why the bloody hell is Verity Welch here?"

"James, did you invite her?" Marlene asked annoyed.

"Of course not." He said obviously.

"I'll go tell her to leave if you want, Blaise?" Remus offered.

"It's fine. Just keep her away from me, yeah?" She said. "Sirius, poor me a drink." Before Blaise knew it, she was drunk. Her and Marlene danced together with the boys in the dining room.

"Blaise! What the hell are you doing? Marlene!" James exclaimed as the two girls jumped up on the table. "Please don't fall." He said, done protesting.

"Let them have fun, mate." Sirius laughed, giving the boy another drink.

"If Blaise falls.." James didn't even have time to finish his sentence as Blaise fell from the table. Sirius acted quickly, catching the girl in his arms. Blaise looked up at her savior.

"I say I can take care of myself and look who ends up saving me when I can't." She laughed. "Want to let me go?" Blaise questioned, causing him to drop his arms in embarrassment.

"Do you need water or anything?" Sirius asked concerned.

"I'm not completely pissed. I honestly just tripped." She confessed. "So, you could get me another drink?"

"Blaise! We're playing spin the bottle, come on!" Lily came running in the room, Mary in tow.

"Uh, I don't know, you guys.." Blaise protested.

"Oh, come on, Blaise." Marlene said, jumping off the table.

"Pleaseeee." Mary begged.

"You aren't scared, are you?" Sirius whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"In your dreams." Blaise shot back. "Fine. James, Remus, Peter? You coming?" James' face lit up at the thought of playing spin the bottle with Lily. They all followed Lily into the living room, where a circle was already forming. Blaise plopped down next to Remus and James, waiting for her turn. She tried not to hex Verity when the girl sat down next to Sirius. James squeezed her leg, trying to comfort her.

"She's a daft slag, Blaise. Don't let her get to you." He assured her.

"Thanks, Prongs." Marlene spun the bottle, everyone anxiously watched the bottle come to a halt. Remus turned bright red, causing James and Blaise to chuckle.

"Way to go Moony." Sirius hooted as the pair kissed. It was now Lily's turn. She spun the bottle, nervously looking around the circle. To Blaise and all her mate's disbelief, the blessed bottle landed upon none other than James bloody Potter. Lily immediately looked terrified, but Marlene pushed her forward. Lily apprehensively made her way towards James. Blaise and the other three marauders all gave each other an excited look. Slowly, her two mate's lips finally connected. What Blaise thought would be a short kiss, soon turned into fierce, throat clearing, snog session. They quickly pulled apart. Lily looked shocked and James looked like he was about to faint. Blaise and Sirius sent each other excited looks, followed by Blaise pretend gagging.

"You okay, James?" Blaise laughed, whispering to the boy.

"Foxy, I think I died and gone to heaven." He said dazed, causing her to laugh. It was now Verity's turn, Blaise rolled her eyes as the girl giggled. The bottle went around and around and around, until it finally came to a stop. Blaise felt her stomach come up to her throat. Remus, James, and Marlene immediately looked nervously to Blaise.

"Shall we continue where we left off on the last day of school?" Verity giggled to Sirius. Leaning in and aggressively mauling the boy.

"I don't want to play this anymore." Blaise whispered, quickly standing up and running to the back patio. She felt like she was going to be sick. The image of the two lip-locked kept replaying in her mind. Blaise slowly made her way towards the pond, letting her hair fall loose. She should have realized how she felt about Sirius sooner, maybe then she wouldn't be in this position. If she had just opened her eyes and realized she was in love with the infuriating boy since third year, maybe they would be together. Blaise picked up a rock, throwing it as hard as she could into the water.

"What did the pond ever do to you?' Remus joked, walking towards the girl. "Sirius is looking for you." Blaise scoffed.

"Tell him to look for Verity, instead."

"Blaise, he pushed her away." She turned to her mate.

"Don't try to make me feel better." Blaise grumbled.

"Blai.."

"I said don't, Remus!" She yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "I was so daft." Blaise let out a dry laugh. "I actually thought that maybe, just maybe, I could get him to like me. It took a lot of convincing from myself. Thinking a guy as annoyingly perfect as him, could possibly like me too. We have always flirted, joked around, we've always been so content. Even when we argued, it was like I knew we'd be okay. But, now? Maybe things would be different if I realized I was in love with him from the start. Maybe I would have had a chance. But, it doesn't matter now." Blaise let her tears fall freely as Remus pulled his friend into a hug.

X

Sirius pushed Verity away from him, just catching Blaise's figure running out of the room.

"Blaise! Wait!" Sirius called out, but she hadn't heard him. He jumped up, running after her, not knowing where she had gone. His head spun at all the thoughts that were being slammed into his mind. If he had just told her how he felt when Marlene had told him to. If he hadn't tried to shag his problems away. If had just confronted it head on.

"You look upstairs and we'll look around the rest of the place." James ordered, referring to the marauders and the girls. Sirius nodded, running up the stairs. He went through all of the rooms, being yelled at by couples. Blaise was nowhere to be found. He made his back downstairs and towards the kitchen, maybe one of his mates had found her. He had no idea how right he was. Sirius scanned the room, seeing through the door, before coming across two figures outside. He walked out onto the patio, noticing it was Blaise and Remus. One of his best mates was holding the girl that he had fallen for. Sirius blacked out in rage.

X

Remus was on the ground, receiving punch after punch.

"You knew how I felt!" Sirius yelled, sending another punch towards the boy

"Sirius! Get the hell off him! What are you doing?!" Blaise screamed in terror at the scene. She saw the rest of her friends, along with random people, come running out of the house at the sounds of screams. "Sirius! Please stop!" She begged. James tackled his mate off Remus, both landing hard on the grass.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" James bellowed, Sirius pushing the boy off him. They stood up, brushing their pants off.

"What is the matter with you!?" Blaise screamed, pushing Sirius.

"You just don't get it!" He yelled back, closing the space between them.

"Get what?! How could you do that to your best mate?!"

"You were the one getting all cozy with him!" Sirius growled.

"You are so thick!" Blaise screamed. "All you think about is yourself!" Sirius grinded his teeth, trying to control his temper.

"He knew!"

"Knew what?!"

"That I was bloody in love with you!" He bellowed. Silence was all around them, not even crickets were chirping. Blaise just stared at him.

"What?" She asked in complete shock.

"That's the only reaction I needed." He spat, taking her shock as rejection. He turned, storming off towards the house.

"Sirius! Wait!" Blaise cried after him. The boy turned to face her.

"Go to hell, Blaise. I hope you two are happy together." He said vehemently, returning to the house. Blaise fell to her knees, everything was ruined.

* * *

A/N: I can't just let them get together, as much as I want to. You guys have to go through some drama before that happens. Do you think Sirius will realize he was being a prat? Let me know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions! Don't be afraid to fave and follow!


	7. Change

A/N: I'm sorry I've been MIA lately. I'm beyond thrilled for you to read this chapter! Well, I'll let you get to it! I own nothing besides the Delemont's and stupid Verity! Enjoy, follow, fave, and review!

* * *

September 1st, 1976

"I wish Sirius-"

"Stop." Blaise cut James off. "I don't want to hear it anymore." James and Remus exchanged looks. The compartment door opened and in walked none other than Sirius Black. Remus and Blaise both sucked in a breath. Sirius refused to talk to either of them all summer. No matter what anyone said, he tuned it out. He pretended they did not exist all together.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Peter awkwardly chimed in. Earning glares from everyone. He quickly offered a treat to Blaise to ease her wrath, which she slightly smiled as she took it.

"Sorry, mate. Verity had a nice welcoming back gift for me." Everyone's eyes shot back and forth between Sirius and Blaise. James' chest tightened for his best friend. Sirius has been straight up cruel the past month and a half. Remus observed Blaise, when he noticed her bite her lip as she tried to hold back her tears, he spoke up.

"Blaise, Lily mentioned to me earlier that she had to talk to you about something. Would you like me to help you find her?" Blaise shot Moony a thankful look.

"I'll see you lot at the feast." She croaked, quickly getting up. The two were practically out of the door when Sirius addressed them for the first time since that dreadful party.

"If you two wanted to go shag, you could just say it. Not like you both have tried to spare anyone's feelings in the past." Sirius snarled at them.

"Sirius-" James was once again cut off by Blaise.

"Anteoculatia." She spat, pointing he wand at Sirius. Antlers sprouted from his full head of hair. Causing the boys to burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm done with you, Black."

"You can't be done with something you never had." He shot back, causing Blaise to bite her lip once again. The red-haired girl ran out of the compartment, Remus running after her.

"Blaise!" He called, she spun around. The girl's face was bright red, matching her hair. Lily and the girls must have heard Remus yell and came out of a compartment, concern etched on their faces.

"Remus, leave me the hell alone. I don't want to see or talk to you or Black ever again!" She yelled.

"Blaise." Lily hissed. "This isn't Remus' fault."

"No, it is mine. I just want everyone to leave me alone!" Blaise yelled, causing the boys to also exit their compartment. Quite the audience was gathering.

"Blaise." James said, stepping forward and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath." She slapped his had away harshly.

"All of you! Leave me the bloody hell alone." She spat towards her group of friends as she stormed off. Everyone was taken aback by Blaise's outburst. James looked sadly at Sirius. His friend group was falling apart and he feared that there was truly nothing he could do to fix it.

X

October 25th, 1976

"She hasn't talked to any of us since that first day on the train, James." Lily said sadly. James and Lily had been having civil conversations since the party. They sat in the library during their free period.

"I've never gone more than a few days in my entire life without talking to her. It has been almost two months." James sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair. "I really don't know what to do, Lily." Lily put her hand on his arm in a soothing way, causing James to look at her.

"Maybe Blaise and Sirius will snap out of it if you two get together." Mary's voice made the two jump. "Well, it's worth a shot if they go back to normal, isn't it?"

"I highly doubt that would work, MacDonald." Lily said, rolling her eyes. "Blaise doesn't even speak to us anymore. I doubt she'd care." Mary huffed, annoyed. "Well, we need to do something. It's been what? Three months?" The pair solemnly nodded.

"I can't take much more of this. I feel empty." James said sadly.

X

"Blaise!" Marlene called after the girl. Defense just got out and the girls were fed up with the silent treatment. Blaise was sulking and they were going to make her stop. "Blaise Delemont get your arse over here right now or I will tell everyone you wish you were a Slytherin!" Blaise's head snapped around, a glare evident on her face. She waited for the girls to catch up to her.

"What do you want?" Marlene took in Blaise's appearance. Her eyes were sunken in, dark circles underneath, her hair was in a messy bun, and the girl just looked miserable.

"You to come back to us. You're not the only miserable one. Everyone is, James is on the verge of crying every single day. Remus hardly talks to anyone now and Sirius is so-"

"I'll listen as long as you do not bring Black up." Mary shot Marlene a cautious look.

"Look, we are just worried about you. We want our friend back." Blaise sighed, looking at the floor.

"James and Lily are so sad, they're finding comfort in each other, Blaise. That is how much you cutting everyone off is impacting everyone." Mary blurted. Blaise's eyebrows shot up at this.

"What?" Marlene and Mary smiled.

"You missed a lot. I sincerely think they may be dating in the next year." Mary confirmed. The girls continued walking to the common room, filling Blaise in on what she had missed. Lily and James where sitting by the fireplace when they saw the three girls.

"Blaise?" James asked, confused at seeing her with the girls. Blaise inhaled deeply and stopped in her tracks. A million thoughts where running through her head. She hadn't been the greatest friend lately, avoiding everyone. Tears started to form in her eyes at the sight of her best mate. "I really miss you, Blaise." He said quietly, getting closer to her.

"I miss you too." She admitted as James pulled her into a hug. Everyone was watching the reunion unfold and didn't see Sirius come into the room with Verity on his arm.

"How cute, is little Blaise done pouting about Sirius not wanting a slag like her?" Venom dripped from the girl's mouth. A sick grin on her face.

"Sod off, Welch." Marlene spat. Blaise was frozen in her spot at the sight of the two.

"Sirius is only keeping you around because he's a stubborn git who refuses to pull his head out of his arse." Lily chimed in, shocking everyone at her harshness. Verity's mouth fell open for a moment, taken aback that Lily Evans spoke to her in such a manner.

"No, Evans, Verity is right." Sirius said coldly. James tensed next to Blaise, clenching his fists.

"What was that, mate?" He practically growled.

"I think you heard me."

"Are you saying Blaise is a slag?" James grit out through his clenched teeth, stepping forward. Sirius shrugged his shoulders, ushering Verity to the boy's staircase. "Black!" James yelled after the boy.

"I have no desire to engage with people who are friends with someone like her." Sirius scowled, turning with Verity and disappearing up the stairs. Everyone turned to Blaise, not knowing how the girl would react.

"I need to go." She said quickly, ignoring the calls of her mates as she ran out of the common room. Tears were falling from her eyes; her vision was so blurred she did not see where she was going.

"Hey, watch it." A voice said as Blaise barreled into something hard. She wiped her eyes and looked up at what, or rather who, she ran into. Evan Rosier stood before her, a look of surprise flashing across his face. "Blaise, I didn't realize that was you." Evan, while he was a Slytherin, had never been cruel to Blaise personally. In fact, the boy fancied her quite a bit. Seeing her so torn apart concerned him.

"Sorry, Evan. I wasn't watching where I was going." Blaise apologized, moving to the side to leave.

"Are you okay?" Evan asked, grabbing her arm before she could run off. Months of the pain Blaise had been feeling were too overwhelming at this point. She couldn't help herself and just lost it, right in front of Rosier. He grabbed the collapsing girl in his arm, confusion and concern etched on his face. "Shhh, shh, it's okay."

"It's not, I've been a shit friend, Black thinks I'm a slag, and Verity is just.." She trailed off. Rosier's blood boiled at the mention of Black. He had always hated how fond of him Blaise was, not to mention that he was a blood-traitor. Rosier would have possibly thought the same of Blaise, but he had reason to think otherwise.

"It's okay, Blaise. I'm here." Evan hushed the crying girl. The meeting at his manor this past summer came to his mind.

X

"James, stop staring. It's no use." Mary said, nudging the brooding boy. It had been two months since the episode in the common room. James looked away from his old best mate sitting at the Slytherin table next to Rosier.

"I don't understand why she cut us all off. We aren't the arsehole who caused this." Marlene spat towards the dark-haired boy across from her. All eyes went to Sirius at the comment, earning an eye-roll from him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Lily shot him daggers.

"She's not even the same Blaise we knew, guys." Mary whispered. Everyone sadly looked at her, knowing she was right. Over the past two months, Blaise had gone bad.

"Rosier is ruining her." Lily said, playing with her food. "She never would have attacked a student before she was with him."

"Don't try and defend her, Evans." Sirius spat. "Whether it's Rosier or not, she was the one who cursed the girl because she is a muggleborn."

"This isn't her!" James exclaimed, anger growing inside of him. This was all Sirius' fault, he made her go bad. Black broke his best mate. "If you hadn't.." James trailed off, knowing it was no use arguing with Sirius.

"If I hadn't what, James?"

"You are the reason she is over there!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of the great hall as he jumped up in anger. "She never would have-"

"Are you saying it's my fault Blaise hexed the poor second year, carving mudblood into the girl's arm?! Blaise did that on her own. I'm glad she isn't mates with us anymore. Do you really want to be friends with someone like that?!" Sirius yelled back. Blaise observed from two tables over, their words slicing into her like knives. Evan's hand squeezed her thigh. Blaise felt like she was going to be ill, Sirius was right. About everything. Blaise didn't recognize who she was anymore, all she knew was that she couldn't get hurt if she was cruel. She noticed the hall's eyes on her, she got up slowly. She made her way over to her group of old friends, standing before James and Sirius. The hall was dead silent, even the teachers were watching.

"Sirius is right, James. Get over it." Blaise said coldly. Turning and stalking out of the great hall. She was making her way to the common room when she felt a hard grip on her arm. Whipping around with her wand ready, she froze when she saw Sirius Black. "Let go of me." She hissed. Her blood was boiling, how dare he touch her.

"What happened to you?" Sirius said, barely above a whisper. Blaise let out a loud laugh, causing Sirius to drop her arm in surprise.

"I'd like to say you did, Black." He looked taken aback at her harsh words. "But, that would be giving you too much credit. I think the answer to your question is that I discovered who I really am. Although, maybe you do deserve some credit. If you hadn't have been such a blind git that night at the party and beat up your best mate because you thought he was making a move on me, I wouldn't be this way. If you hadn't been too stubborn to realize he was comforting me because I was in love with you and seeing Verity kiss you broke my heart, I wouldn't be this way. If it wasn't for you making me love you and then breaking me down entirely, I wouldn't be this way. So, I do owe you more credit than I thought. If it wasn't for you, I would still be sweet and innocent Blaise Delemont. And that just makes me want to be sick." Blaise scowled at the shocked boy in front of her. Her eyes trailing to her old mates behind him, horrified expressions were all she saw. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and turned.

"The Blaise we knew is gone." James said emotionless. They all watched the girl who was once their best mate, strut away as a stranger. Little did they know; Blaise's tears were falling down her face as she tried not to fall apart.

X

Blaise sat in the owlery looking out at the night sky. She gripped her robes tighter around her shivering body. Footsteps were heard from behind her.

"Go away." She called weakly to whoever it was.

"I thought I'd find you here." Evan's voice grew closer. He sat down next to the girl, taking her hand in his. "You don't need them, Blaise. You are so much better than they are." Blaise scoffed at the boy. "Anyway, I thought I'd see if you've decided about the holiday yet?" Blaise sighed, Evan had asked her a few weeks ago if she'd accompany him to his family's ball. She hadn't wanted to go, considering how his family must think of a pureblood not in Slytherin. But, he assured her that they wanted her there.

"I'll go." She reluctantly said. Little did she know, agreeing to go to the ball would change her life forever.


	8. The Ball

_December 25th, 1976_

"Blaise, I just wish you would talk to us." Charlotte Delemont practically begged her daughter. Blaise let out a deep sigh, running her fingers through her loosely curled hair.

"There's nothing to talk about, mum." She curtly said.

"Clearly there is. You aren't the same anymore, dear. What happened? You never would harm a person, talk to me!" Charlotte was almost in tears. She was worried sick about what was happening to her daughter, with a war brewing, Charlotte was concerned about how that could affect her. Blaise is at an impressionable age, what if the wrong people sunk their teeth into her.

"Mum, I promise you, it was a prank." Blaise tried defending herself.

"That is not a prank, Blaise. That was cruel, I thought I raised you better than to think such things about blood purity. I hardly recognize my own daughter." She cried. Tears streamed down Mrs. Delemont's face. Her mother's words cut her deep. Blaise bit her lip, restraining herself from breaking down. "And you're going to the Rosier's? You know they are clearly supporters of-"

"Charlotte, dear." Mr. Delemont interrupted. "The Rosier's are a respected family. I do not whole heartedly believe what they do, but Evan is a good lad." Charlotte looked horrified of what her husband was saying, she knew Henry was brought up in a family who idealized blood purity, but for him to let Blaise possibly believe such a thing?

"Are you okaying Blaise in believing in such nonsense, Henry?" Charlotte asked, shocked.

"Blaise is going to have her own beliefs, love. I trust that in time she will see what is right." He sent his daughter a meaningful look. "We cannot force her to believe anything, that would not be right."

"So, our daughter carving mudblood into a young girl's arm is okay?!" Charlotte raised her voice.

"I did not say that, Charlotte. We'll talk about this later." He said firmly. Blaise watched her parents argue. Guilt rising through her, it was her fault they were fighting. Although, where they stood on blood purity was often ignored. While Blaise's father did not hate half-bloods or muggleborns, he saw himself a tad higher than they were. But, he would never say such a thing. Mrs. Delemont excused herself from the room, wiping her eyes as she left. "The Rosier's are a great family, Blaise. Behave." Her father told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I hope you realize what you're getting into." And with that, he left. Leaving his daughter in a state of confusion. Henry Delemont had not been himself lately, with the threat of a war on the horizon, he had seemed grim. He knew something he would not share with his family. Blaise looked in the mirror at her long black dress. It was sleeveless and fit tightly around her torso. It loosely flowed down from her upper thighs, sparkles cascading to the bottom. She had a ruby and diamond necklace that fell perfectly above her breast, a gift from her mother last year for her birthday. Blaise grabbed her clutch, which held her wand, and made her way to her father's study.

"Here goes nothing. Rosier Manor." Blaise sighed, throwing a handful of floo powder on the floor of the fireplace. She felt like she was being sucked every which way and soon light could be seen as she arrived at the Rosier's. Evan was waiting, a smile on his face at the sight of Blaise.

"Right on time. You look gorgeous, Blaise." He said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Everyone has arrived, come, my parents are thrilled to meet you." Blaise smiled nervously at the boy, her nerves starting to get to her. I hope you realize what you're getting into. Her father's words running through her head, what did he mean? Following Evan to the large ball room made Blaise's blood run cold. She immediately saw Regulus Black, standing next to his horrid parents. Sirius flashed into her mind and she shook her head quickly, shaking all thoughts of the boy away. Blaise also noticed Bellatrix, a girl who had a personal vendetta against her, for reasons unknown to her. Sent her to the hospital wing her fourth year, Sirius hexed his cousin into next week for that. Blaise growled to herself at the returning thoughts of the boy. Suddenly, Evan pulled Blaise to a stop in front of two very attractive, poised people. His parents.

"Mother, Father, this is Blaise Delemont." Evan smiled proudly. Evan's mum smiled curtly at the girl. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back, she wore an emerald green dress. Evan's father nodded, his blonde hair slicked back, he wore a very expensive looking suit.

"Pleasure." Mrs. Rosier said to Blaise.

"Pleasure is mine." Blaise politely responded, curtsying. Something Blaise had never done in her life, but Evan had explained how old fashioned everyone in attendance at the ball would be. Mrs. Rosier smiled at Blaise's demeanor, as did Mr. Rosier.

"She's quite the exceptional partner, son. Congratulations." Mr. Rosier whispered to his son, but Blaise had heard. The way he said it made her uneasy. "Blaise, Evan tells me that you have possibly the best skill for the Dark Arts of anyone in your year or age range." Blaise shot Evan a look, confused as to why his father would bring up such a thing, even though it was true. The dark arts were something that always came easily to her, last year Dumbledore had asked her if she would be interested in becoming an auror because of this. He said she could do great things, if she stayed on the right track. Come to think of it, he almost sounded like he was warning her. Blaise cleared her throat, suddenly feeling like she should be on her guard. Something was very off.

"Uh, I'm average." She lied. Something in her gut was telling her to run. It was a dire feeling, she had to think of something to get home.

"Modest, I see. The dark arts are something many people struggle with, a talent you most definitely should embrace." Mr. Rosier responded. Blaise nodded politely.

"Evan, I'm not fee-" Blaise was just about to make an excuse to leave before Mr. Rosier cut her off.

"There is a special guest tonight, Ms. Delemont. I do believe he just arrived. When Evan told me about you I just had to mention to him about your talent." A conversation that should not have meant much to anyone, shook Blaise to the core. Something was horribly wrong.

"I'm really sorry Mr and Mrs. Rosier, but I'm really not feeling well. I think I should be heading home." Blaise rushed out as politely as possible. Evan shot her a worried look.

"I must insist you meet him, dear." Mr. Rosier said, almost menacingly. Blaise swallowed hard, Evan took her hand as they followed his parents.

"What's going on, Evan?" Blaise whispered nervously.

"I really don't know, I didn't know my father was inviting a special guest. Or why he would have mentioned you. It's best just to listen to him, he has a temper." She looked worriedly to Evan, just wanting to get out of there. Dread seemed to overwhelm her as they approached a closed door, Blaise felt sick to her stomach. Mr. Rosier opened the door, revealing a figure cloaked, sitting in a chair. There were many others in cloaks standing in the study as well, they had masks on their faces, making Blaise even more worried. Fear was the strongest feeling she had.

"Ah, Rosier, did you bring the girl I am so very interested to meet?" A voice spoke, sending a chill down the girl's spine. She wanted to leave, she needed to leave.

"Father, you did not tell me." Evan whispered angrily, shock and concern could be heard in his shaky voice. This made Blaise even more scared, who was this man?

"Quiet, boy. Go stand over there." Mr. Rosier spat to his son. Evan shot Blaise a sad look and listened to his father. "My lord, this is Blaise Delemont." He said, waving his hand for Blaise to step closer. Everything in her body told her to run, but her feet moved on their own accord. The cloaked figure turned around and Blaise tried not to gasp. The man strongly resembled a snake, everything hit her at once. He was the reason war was coming.

"Blaise Delemont." The man hissed. "What a pleasure to meet you. I've heard you have quite the hand at the dark arts. Do you know who I am?" He smiled sickly at the girl. Blaise tried her best to show no fear.

"I believe so." She bit out as confidently as she could.

"Say it."

"Lord Voldemort." The words fell out of her mouth. His smile got wider.

"Blaise, do you have any idea why the Dark Lord would show an interest in a 16-year-old girl with a slightly above average talent for the dark arts?" Blaise shook her head, why did he? "You are not aware of two faced prophecy your fate holds?" He smirked evilly at her. Again, she shook her head. In a flash, his wand was pointed under Blaise's jaw.

"No!" Evan yelled in horror.

"Control your boy, Rosier." Voldemort hissed at Mr. Rosier. Blaise heard shuffling behind her, but was frozen in her spot. "Speak when I ask you a question, girl."

"No, I was not aware." Blaise spoke as calm as possible.

"Your composure surprises me, despite how I know you are terrified inside." He smiled. Blaise clenched her jaw, she hated feeling helpless. "You have fire." Voldemort lowered his wand and stepped back, looking around the room at the death eaters. Blaise was staring to shake. Everything was so real, the rumors of the Dark Lord, the rumors of his death eaters, the rumors of his evil and power, they were true. And it was all in front of her. The war was truly here. "The prophecy you hold, Blaise, is two faced. Meaning, there are two possible outcomes. Which in itself is already strange. The prophecy states that you can bring to me, my downfall." Quiet gasps were heard around the room. In this moment, Blaise was sure she would die. "However! That is only if you choose to fight against me. The prophecy also states, that if you choose to join me, I will be unstoppable." He paused, letting everyone absorb what he just said. Blaise felt dizzy, the room was starting to spin. Voldemort came but an inch away from the girl, he put his hand on her shoulder. Blaise would have cringed away if it was not for the vision he showed her.

 ** _Blaise stood in the middle of London. Muggles torn limb by limb at her feet, blood was everywhere. An evil smile was on her face as she looked around at the destruction. She had so much power, so much. A familiar mop of black her made her smile fall. Sirius. Sirius Black lay dead on the ground next to James._**

Blaise stumbled backwards. Voldemort had a look of confusion on his face.

"How did you do that?!" He yelled before calming himself. "You are stronger than I originally thought. I can tell that power calls to you, but you are weak, girl." He hissed. Blaise looked at him, confused. "You care too much for those you love. I know your choice. But, shall we see if I can persuade you?" Voldemort nodded to his followers. Two people were brought into the room, bags over their heads as they were thrown to the ground. Their hands were bound and Blaise could hear muffled sobbing, sobbing that sounded familiar. Blaise's stomach tightened. "Reveal to the girl who she will lose if she refuses to join us." They removed the bags from the heads. Blaise's whole world stopped. On their knees in front of her, were her parents.

"No." Blaise whispered in shock.

"Blaise, do not listen to him. Do not join him." Charlotte cried to her daughter.

"Mum." Blaise felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Tick Tock, girl." Death eaters raised their wands to her parents, Blaise fell to her knees. "Make your choice."

"You know what is right, love." Henry spoke to his daughter. 'I trust in time she will know what is right.' The words her father spoke no more than an hour before ran through her head. "We love you, Blaise." Both of Blaise's parents were hoping she would make the right choice. Tears fell from Blaise's eyes.

"I love you both so much." She cried.

"Enough!" Voldemort yelled. "Decide. Are you going to be killed along with your pathetic parents or will you make the right choice?" Blaise composed herself, pushing her shoulders back.

"I'm making the right choice."

"Blaise!" Her mother cried. "No!" Voldemort smiled in victory.

"Go to hell." Voldemort looked at Blaise in surprise. "I will happily die than follow the likes of you."

"Not before you see your parents die first." He spat, nodding. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voices spoke. Green light was emitted from their wands as the bodies of her parents collapsed on the hard ground. Blaise fell to her knees, the pain in her chest shocking her. Voldemort turned towards the shattered girl, an evil grin upon his face.

"Crucio." He spoke. Red light shot towards Blaise. An ungodly scream erupted from her lips. Her body contorted in disgusting positions. Blaise only saw black, the pain she felt was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It felt as if her skin was being slowly peeled off her body, like her organs were being ripped from her. It seemed like hours. Then the pain stopped. Blaise was covered in sweat; her vision blurry. She couldn't keep her body from trembling. Voldemort got close to the girl once again. "I'll give you one last chance." Blaise tried to sort through her mind to find the words to say. She could barely think straight. The girl was lying sideways on the floor as she looked over and saw her parent's lifeless bodies.

"I will never join you." She said through clenched teeth, venom dripping from every last word. She gathered all her strength, rising to her knees, when the doors to the study burst open.

"Auror's are coming!" A man yelled just a stream of light hit him square in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Voldemort sent Blaise one murderous look before he vanished into a cloud of black smoke. Everyone vanished from the study. Blaise fell back to her knees, weakness overcoming her body. Her vision was fading, but she pushed through it. She pushed her body to crawl to her parents. She sat in front of them, brushing her mother's hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Tears fell relentlessly from her eyes.

"Blaise?" A familiar voice asked, confused. "Blaise Delemont?" She slowly turned her head, to see a bewildered Dumbledore in the doorway. "What are you doing her-" He stopped when he saw her dead parents on the ground.

"All my fault, it's all my fault." She cried. Dumbledore picked the girl up, sending her into hysterics. "Put me down! I can't leave them, it's my fault they're dead! Put me down!" She kicked and screamed as Dumbledore carried the thrashing girl out of the study.

"Alert Minerva and the Potters." He spoke to an auror. "I'm not sure her mind can be saved."

X

 _Potter Manor_

 _December 25th, 1976_

Sirius sat on the Potter's couch with James as they finished opening gifts.

"I do not see how Henry is okay with Blaise going to the Rosier's ball." Mr. Potter whispered harshly to Mrs. Potter.

"Not now, Fleamont." Euphemia hushed her husband, sending James a worried looked.

"Mum, it's fine." James said quietly. "I'm going to get some fresh air." Sirius watched James get up and head to the back patio.

"I'm going to make sure he's okay." Sirius said, also exiting the room.

"Why'd you have to go and bring it up? James was finally starting to lighten up." Mrs. Potter huffed, earning an apologetic look from her husband. Sirius made his way outside, noticing James standing at the base of the pond.

"You alright, mate?" He asked the boy.

"This is where everything fell apart." James said quietly. Sirius sighed, remembering the night he pushed Blaise away. He picked up a stone and threw it into the pond as hard as he could. "Sometimes, when everyone is asleep, I come out here and think about how everything could have been prevented."

"James." Sirius looked at his best mate. "I'm sorry." James' head snapped up at the words.

"You're sorry?" He asked, bewildered.

"If I had just realized Blaise was crying over Verity kissing me instead of thinking Remus and she were going to have a go, none of this would have happened. I'm a bloody git and I ruined everything."

"You aren't wrong." Sirius sighed at James' response. "But, the Blaise you loved, the Blaise we all knew and loved, is gone. She's changed so much, Sirius. I don't think there's anything we can do to get her back." James chucked at stone into the pond. "I heard my dad talking the other day." Sirius looked over to James, waiting for him to continue. "He was talking to my uncle, who works in the ministry. He was warning my dad about some of the families who support you-Know-Who."

"What does that have to do with us?" Sirius asked.

"He was warning my dad out of concern for us, Sirius. We go to school with a lot of kids who will more than likely be death eaters." Sirius had a few names immediately come to mind, his family being one of them. James and himself had briefly talked about the upcoming war, but it all seemed so far off. There was no denying that they should start taking it seriously. "Evan Rosier's are big supporters. My uncle said he heard of the death eaters having a get together at the Rosier's ball tonight." Sirius' blood ran cold at this.

"Your dad didn't say anything to the Delemont's?!" He roared. How could Mr. Potter just let that information go unheard. The Potter's loved Blaise, how could they let her go to the ball without saying anything!?

"He did." James sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "After my uncle left, I told my dad I heard what he had said. I told him we had to do something and he agreed. We went to Blaise's and her father was acting strange. He didn't act at all surprised when my dad told him." Sirius didn't know what to think. How could Blaise's dad not care if there would be death eaters at the ball his daughter was going to? "He told us what was meant to be, shall be."

"What, the bloody hell does that mean?" Sirius asked, confused as all hell.

"I don't know mate. Times are getting dark, you've seen the news. Things are changing and I'm worried about all of us. Especially Blaise. She's dating Rosier, whose parents are known supporters and you know how well she does in the dark arts. What if she-"

"James," Sirius cut his mate off. "As much as Blaise has changed, do you really think she'd go down that road?"

"I don't know anymore, Sirius. I feel like I don't know anything, anymore."

"Mate, as fucked up Blaise is right now, I doubt she would go that far off the handle." Sirius said, trying to convince himself. He couldn't deny now that James had brought it up, what if she did go bad? A commotion in the house grabbed the boy's attention.

"What was that?" James asked. Mrs. Potter's cries could be heard from inside the house. The boys looked at each other before taking off. They ran into the living room seeing Mrs. Potter sobbing on her knees, Mr. Potter was trying to hold himself together while soothing his wife. A disheveled looking man was standing awkwardly in front of the two, an urgent look on his face.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as James got down next to his mother. Mr. Potter looked up at the boy, a grim look on his face.

"We're going to St. Mungos. The Delemonts have been murdered and they aren't sure if Blaise will be okay."

* * *

A/N: So, after this chapter there will be more of a focus on the war. Of course they are still in school, so it will slowly be more of a focus towards the end of their seventh year. Blaise will be having much more character development from this point on. Learning how powerful she can be and grieving the death of her parents. I'm very excited to get more chapters out and would greatly appreciate any feedback. I don't want to be that author who says more follows, reviews, and favorites will get chapters out faster, but it definitely encourages me to write! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned!


	9. Mend

_A/N: Well, prepare yourselves. I cried while writing this chapter, maybe I'm just a baby and overly attached to my characters. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review, fave, and follow!_

* * *

 _St. Mungos_

 _December 25th, 1976_

Dumbledore stood in the waiting room of the wizard hospital. It had been only thirty minutes since he had found Blaise, in shambles at Rosier Manor. He paced in the room, awaiting the arrival of the Potters and Minerva. A pop was heard and he saw the tear stained face of his very old friend.

"Albus, how did this happen?" She asked, restraining herself from breaking down again. Minerva McGonagall was always very poised, but now was no time to be poised. The war had been brewing and it finally claimed two people she cared about, potentially three.

"Blaise had gone to the Rosier's for their annual ball and our suspicions of the death eaters having a gathering was correct." Dumbledore's eyes grew dark as he pulled McGonagall to a corner. "We'll speak more of this later, but he knows of the prophecy. That is why Henry and Charlotte are dead, it's no less than a miracle Blaise does not lie with them." Minerva covered her mouth in shock.

"How is she?"

"She is still mumbling and her tremors will not stop. The healers said that she had been hit very directly with a horrendous cruciatus curse." Minerva shook her head in disbelief. "They aren't sure yet if her mind will heal." She knew people who have been tortured with the curse have lost their minds. And cursed by someone as powerful as Voldemort, she was concerned to say the least.

"You have notified the Potter's, yes?" She asked Dumbledore, receiving a nod in return. "I can take her if need be, but I know the Potter's could better give her what she needs." Minerva paused. "If she gets well enough to leave this place." Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I must find Blaise Delemont!" The pair's heads snapped towards the yell. A frantic Potter family and Sirius Black could be seen running to the information desk.

"Are you family?" The healer asked.

"They are." Albus informed the nurse. She nodded at Dumbledore and turned towards the others.

"Blaise is only allowed two visitors at a time, that is if she does not grow upset. Her tremors will not stop and neither will her mumbling. You must be aware of how severely the cruciatus curse can affect someone's mind. Especially with one performed by You-Know-Who." Gasps were heard from the family's mouths.

"Cruciatus curse?!" James panicked.

"You-Know-Who?!" Mr. Potter yelled, outraged. He could not believe Lord Voldemort had raised his wand to Blaise. That the Dark Lord himself was the cause of this.

"Please, calm down. We are all already concerned about the war, I understand this is a hard time for you all, but we cannot worry others more so than they already are." The healer said, trying to calm everyone down.

"People should be terrified!" Mr. Potter shouted. "You-Know-Who and his followers are killing more and more people every bloody day! People should-"

"Fleamont, please." Dumbledore said, putting his hand on the shaking man's shoulder.

"Can I see her, please?" James asked, tears in his eyes. Dumbledore shot the healer a look.

"No one under the age of seventeen, seeing such a thing is not easy."

"I turned seventeen in November." Sirius softly spoke. His face was unreadable, but Dumbledore could see all the emotions in his eyes.

"I will accompany you." He said. "Follow me." Sirius followed his professor down the hall, stopping at a door that said 'critical'. "Sirius, I need you to prepare yourself for what you are about to see. The healer was not exaggerating when she said this was not easy to see." Sirius took a deep breath as he nodded. Dumbledore open the door, leading Sirius inside. Blaise was restrained to the hospital bed. She had gashes adorning almost every inch of her body, her hair was in disarray, her eyes were sunken in, her tan skin was sickly pale. Sirius sucked in a breath at the sight. She was mumbling nonsense, listening close he could hear 'my fault' and 'I'm so sorry'. Blaise's eyes grey frantic as she saw him.

"NO! No, no, no! It's my fault, I killed them! ME!" Sirius jumped at her screams. "HELP!" Healers came bursting into the room at her screeches. They pushed her back onto the bed, one raised his wand muttering a spell as she fell limp.

"I'm sorry, please, return to the waiting room." Dumbledore motioned Sirius towards the door. Tears started to build up in the boy's eyes as he looked at the girl he was still madly in love with. Dumbledore guided Sirius back towards the waiting room. James' eyes connected with his best mate, a grim look settling on his face as he saw his friend's tears freely falling.

"Sirius." Mrs. Potter said as she saw him.

"I need some air." He replied quietly. Sirius quickly exited the hospital not stopping until he came to a bridge. He roughly slammed his fist onto the concrete railing. "Fuck you!" He screamed at the night sky, his tears not stopping. An arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"She's going to be okay." James whispered, holding his friend. "She has to be." Sirius shook his head.

"I've never seen someone like that, James." His voice shaky. "I'm not sure anyone in that state could ever be okay again." James bit his lip at the comment. He wouldn't let himself think she may not make it through this.

"She's going to be okay." He repeated. Fear filled his veins as he spoke the words. Even if she does pull out of the insanity, will she truly be okay when she must deal with everything that had happened this fateful night?

X

 _January 2nd, 1977_

Sirius was restless. It had been exactly a week since Blaise was brought to St. Mungos and with her condition not improving, he feared it never would. They were to start back at Hogwarts in three days and he wasn't sure he could go back. He was of age, he could drop out if he truly wanted. He had no desire to go back to a place that held so many memories of the girl he fell for. He aimlessly walked down the long hall to Blaise's room. The only time Sirius could bring himself to see her was when she was asleep. He quietly entered the room, it was adorned with flowers and cards. Blaise's wounds had healed, thanks to all the work from the healers. There was still a large scar from her temple to her jawline. Even with the scar, she looked beautiful as ever, he thought. He took a seat in the chair that was always left next to her bed. She was never left alone for more than an hour at a time. She was asleep most of the time, it only caused her more damage if she was awake in her insanity. He took her hand in his, Sirius usually would just sit and stare at the girl. Praying she would wake up and be her old self, he never said anything. He refused to give up hope for her to come back to reality, but it was starting to dwindle. The healers even said that it's a great possibility her mind will not recover. They had given up hope.

"Blaise." Sirius whispered. "Please, come back to me." He looked at the sleeping girl, hoping that him asking her to come back would magically work. But, still, she lay sleeping. He knew if she were to wake, all he would hear would be horrid screams. "Wake up and tell me what a bloody git I am. Tell me how much you hate me, how you never understood how any girl would want such an arrogant prat. I'd give anything to hear your voice not in pain. I'd give anything to hear you rant about how incredible the magpies are. Or call James four eyes. I'd love to have you shove me off my broom because you take quidditch way too seriously. I want to see your steel blue eyes narrow when I say something stupid. I want you to tackle me like you would after every quidditch game we'd win. Don't you miss playing pranks with us? Remus and Peter miss you so much. Peter brought you a bunch of sweets, granted he ate half of them.. Moony made sure to drop off Quidditch Throughout the Ages for you. Don't get me started on Prongs, everything he does he has to make sure to say, 'What do you think Blaise would do if she was here?" It's downright depressing, Blaise. So, please wake up, James is going to end up right next door to you if you don't. He's losing it without you." Sirius lightly laughed, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Blaise, Foxy, please. Please come back! James isn't the only one who needs you! I need you so much, Blaise. I'm sorry I was such a git. You never would have been at that ball if I had opened my eyes." Sirius was full on sobbing at this point. James slowly made his way to Blaise's room, freezing in the doorway at the scene he was witnessing. He watched as his best mate cried over his other best mate's sleeping body. James was surprised he was talking to the unconscious girl. He normally just sat their sadly and watched her. He was just about to tell Sirius to get some air for the fear of him waking her, when Sirius spoke again. "Please, come back. I love you, Blaise Delelmont. I love you so bloody much." James felt tears prickling his eyes at the sight, his eyes widening at seeing her hand move. He had to get Sirius out before she woke up screaming again. Sirius never said anything, but every time he saw her screaming, it killed him a little more inside each day.

"Sirius," James said, trying not to startle his mate. "She's waking up." Sirius looked sadly at the girl, seeing her head move slightly as she started to wake. He stood quickly, ready to hightail it out of the room before the screaming started. He was just to the door when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Sirius?" Blaise croaked. Both boy's mouth's fell open. She wasn't screaming.

"Blaise?!" James practically yelled. He ran over to his mate, cautiously slowing down in fear she might start her hysterics.

"What happened? Where am I?" She asked confused, looking around the room. James froze in his spot, unsure of what to tell her. He looked to Sirius for help.

"I-I'll go get a healer and your parents. I'm sure Dumbledore will want to know she's lucid too." He stuttered out. Blaise's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Dumbledore? Where are my parents?" James had a panicked look on his face.

"Don't say anything, James. Wait until I get back." Sirius said, running out the door. "She's awake!" He yelled running to the waiting room.

"Is she screaming again?" A healer asked the frantic boy, concern on his face.

"No!" Sirius yelled, looking for the Potter's. They rushed over to him, confused.

"She's awake, but not screaming?" Mr. Potter asked, concerned.

"Sometimes when a patient has been so hectic for so long, they eventually just start to shut down. I'm so sorry." The healer said sadly, knowing it was near the end for the girl.

"No!" Sirius yelled again. Making them all jump in surprise. "She's awake and she's talking! She's lucid!" The healers mouth fell open, along with the Potter's.

"What?" They asked all at once.

"I was talking to her while she was sleeping and she just woke up and said my name. Then she started asking where she was and where her parents are." Sirius' face fell as he remember the latter. The healer looked to the Potter's.

"This is a miracle. But, this is going to be very difficult for the girl. I'll alert Dumbledore, he was the one who wanted to inform her of everything." The Potter's nodded. Euphemia pulled Sirius into a hug, tears falling down her face.

"She's awake!" Mrs. Potter smiled.

"She's awake." Sirius repeated, still a tad shocked.

X

"James, what's going on?" Blaise asked, annoyed with the silent boy in front of her. Why couldn't he just tell her what happened? Did she fall down the stairs again? "Did I fall down the stairs again?" He laughed at his mate. He couldn't get the smile off his face at the fact she was her old self. He was just terrified of what would happen to her when she remembered everything.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, cautiously.

"Sirius was beating the shite out of poor Moony." James tried to keep his face neutral. Blaise had no memory of the last five months. "What?" She asked, seeing James' face.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said from the doorway. "I think it's time that I talk to Blaise." Blaise looked confused and an uneasy feeling settled into her stomach at the professor's tone.

"I love you, Blaise. Okay?" James said, holding tears back. "Please don't leave us again. Promise me?" James pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked, confused as hell.

"Mr. Potter, please." Dumbledore said sadly to the boy. James nodded and made his way to the door.

"Promise me, please."

"I promise, I'd never leave you, James." She promised, still confused. He nodded, leaving the room. Hearing Dumbledore shut the door behind him. James fell back into the wall, slowly sliding down. Sirius and his parents saw the boy and rushed over to him.

X

Blaise watched James leave the room. Her gaze moved to Dumbledore.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She said exasperatedly. The professor gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"What day do you last remember, Blaise?" The man asked her.

"July 6th?" Dumbledore sighed.

"I thought you may be missing some time." He paused, grabbing a potion from his robes. "This is a memory potion, I'm going to have you take it." He said, handing the glass vial to her. "I must warn you, it is going to be overwhelming and intense. But, you must remember what got you here." Blaise swallowed. She knew nothing good had to have put her here. Blaise took the vial from Dumbledore, slowing raising it to her lips. The man nodded at her. She drank the cool, sour liquid. Moments later her vision blurred and the events from the last five months hit her square in the face. Dread, pain, and guilt overwhelmed her. Blaise watched all the gruesome events come back to her. She watched herself cry over Sirius, she watched herself cut all her friends off, she watched herself torturing that poor second year, she watched herself arrive at the Rosier's, she watched herself be confronted by Voldemort, she watched her parents ruthlessly murdered, she watched herself be tortured, and she watched herself scream insanity. Blaise was brought back to reality and looked at Dumbledore watching her closely. Her body started to tremble and she wanted to stop existing.

"No! No, no, no! They're dead!" She sobbed out. Her heart felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. "Tell me this isn't true! Please?! Dumbledore, please!" Blaise begged, barely able to breathe. Dumbledore looked at the girl sadly. Wishing he could take her pain away.

"We'll talk more about what happened later. I believe we will be interrupted in a moment."

"Dumbledore, please! Make me forget again!" She screamed.

"I can't do that, my dear. I'm sorry." He said just as the door burst open to a concerned Mrs. Potter.

X

"He's telling her. She doesn't remember anything of the last five months and he's tearing her world apart." James spat quietly. Sirius sat down next to his friend, wrapping an arm around him.

"We'll get through this." He assured him.

"We might, but will she?" James sadly responded. They sat there in silence for what had to have been no more than five minutes before they heard it. James and Sirius sucked in a harsh breath at the noise. The entire floor was rattled with Blaise's gut wrenching sobs.

"I will not let her be alone right now." Mrs. Potter bustled. The woman went into mother overdrive and ran into the room. Letting the sobs be heard louder and more clearly. Sirius and James stood, entering the room. Sirius' chest ached at the sight. James let his tears roll down his face. Mrs. Potter cradled a broken Blaise.

"She's going to need you all more now than ever." Dumbledore whispered to the boys. He patted them both on the shoulders as he left the room.

"James." Blaise called, through sobs. "Please." She cried, holding out her hand. James crawled in bed next to Blaise, hushing her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be in the waiting room with Fleamont, dear." Mrs. Potter told the girl. The parents exited the room, Mr. Potter consoling his wife as she broke into tears immediately once out of Blaise's sight. Sirius looked at Blaise and James and decided he wasn't needed. He stood to leave.

"Where a-are you g-going?" Blaise asked.

"I was, uh, going to wait with the Potters." He mumbled.

"Stay, please?" Blaise asked, desperation on her face. Sirius' heart tightened. He walked over to her bed as she made room. Thankfully the bed was big enough to fit all three of them. She waited for Sirius to sit down and clung to him while she held James' hand.

"I will stay as long as you will let me." He whispered into her hair.


	10. Healing

_A/N: This chapter is mainly just Blaise trying to get back to her life as much as she can. There's definitely some fluff and quidditch, finally! All rights go to J.k. besides Verity and Blaise. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _January 5th, 1977_

"Are you sure you're ready?" James asked his best mate as they stood at platform 9 ¾.

"Everyone has asked me a thousand times already, Jamsey boy." Blaise rolled her eyes. She needed normal, she needed something to distract herself from the pain and guilt she held in her heart. "Besides, the healers said it was best for me to get back on my old routine. So, really, Hogwarts is the best thing for me right now." James nodded his head, running through the barrier. Deep breaths, Blaise told herself. She felt a hand grasp her own and she looked over to see Sirius Black.

"Ready, Foxy?" He sent her a devilish smirk, which she returned. Blaise ran through the barrier, followed by Sirius. The beautiful red train before her.

"Blaise!" Lily screamed, running towards the girl. Blaise was tackled to the ground by the red-head, laughing. "I've missed you so much! We all have." Lily smiled, helping the girl up.

"You're back? Like really back?" Mary asked nervously. Blaise looked over at the girl, a worried look on her face.

"I'm really back." Blaise assured her. Mary ran over, wrapping her in her arms. Blaise's eyes met with another's a few feet away. Marlene stood cautiously, watching the scene. Blaise let go of Mary and slowly made her way to the blonde girl. "I really am back, Marlene." She said softly. Blaise knew she had a lot to make up for to her friends with how she treated them, but she was willing to do everything she could to do so.

"I love you, Blaise. But, I'm going to need some time to get used to this." Marlene said sadly, making her way to the train.

"She'll be back, Blaise. Like she said, she just needs some time." Mary said, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Come on, let's get to-" Lily started, but was cut off.

"Blaise!" Peter yelled from further down the platform. He ran as fast as he could, putting on the brakes before Blaise was knocked over twice that day.

"Hi, Peter." Blaise laughed at the boy. "Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" She asked, causing Peter to blush and all their mates to bustle with laughter. Blaise sobered up when she saw the boy with the scarred face behind Peter. "Moony." She hopefully smiled. Blaise really hoped he wouldn't react how Marlene had, even though she did deserve it. She knew all her friends had forgiven her behavior too easily. Remus smiled at the nervous girl, opening his arms to her. Blaise jumped into them, almost causing them to fall over.

"I missed you lots, Blaise." He whispered into her ear, making her smile grow wider.

"I guarantee I missed you more."

"Alright you lot, we are going to miss the train if we don't hurry up." James ushered. Blaise rolled her eyes as Remus slung an arm over her shoulder. The group made their way to an empty compartment. Lily and Remus had to leave for a Prefect meeting, so it was just Sirius, Blaise, James, Peter, and Mary. They filled half the ride with catching Blaise up on all she missed, making the girl laugh until her sides hurt.

"Alright, boys. We need to plan a bloody wicked prank. I've been out of the game too long." Blaise announced, earning an eyeroll from Mary.

"If it doesn't turn my hair Slytherin green again, have at it." Mary said bitterly, causing the marauders to burst into laughs.

"You've never forgiven me for that." Blaise laughed, receiving a playful shove from the girl. The group was interrupted by someone entering the compartment. There in all her glory stood Verity Welch. Blaise tensed and Mary gripped the girl's hand in reassurance.

"Look who looks all cozy with her friends she had abandoned." The girl snarled. Blaise looked down at her and Mary's hands guiltily. Sirius stood quickly, startling the lot.

"Get the hell out before I make you." Sirius snapped.

"Excuse me?" Verity managed to get out after she picked her jaw up off the floor.

"You heard me. Leave." Verity narrowed her eyes, her gaze finding Blaise.

"You think you can just live your happy little life after everything you did?" Blaise swallowed. "After you tortured that poor second year?" Blaise started feeling nauseous.

"Verity." Sirius said in such a tone it made the room grow tense.

"I'm going." The girl smiled evilly, locking eyes with Blaise once again. "Tell your parents I said hello." Blaise's blood ran cold, in an instant she was out of her seat and had Verity pinned to the wall, wand pointed at her throat. Verity's face showed pure horror. A feeling Blaise had felt only once before, in a vision, showed itself

"Are you sure you want to say something like that to someone who tortured a second year?" Venom dripped from her words, shocking everyone in the compartment.

"Blaise." Sirius said, putting his hand on hers, lowering her wand.

"Leave." He told Verity. The girl scrambled out of the compartment, silence engulfing everyone.

"I-I don't know why I did that." Blaise shook, falling into her seat. "I didn't mean that. I don't what came over me. Merlin, what the hell is wrong with me." She started panicking. Sirius and James shared a concerned look. "I tortured a poor girl and threatened Verity the very same. Why did I do that?!"

"Shh." Sirius said, wrapping the girl in his arms. No one quite knew what to say.

"Blaise, you've been through a lot, she shouldn't have said those things." Mary started.

"That doesn't make it okay!" Blaise argued, breaking down. The compartment was silent for the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Blaise didn't leave Sirius' grasp until they had to get to the boats. The group made their way to the castle, ready to eat and settle in. After the feast Blaise was walking with Lily and Remus to the common room when Dumbledore stopped her.

"Might I steal Blaise?" He asked them. The two smiled at the girl and Blaise followed Dumbledore to his office. Blaise thought she may be getting expelled for what happened on the train.

"Is this about the train ride?" She meekly asked.

"Partially." He spoke, causing Blaise to inhale shakily. "But, not entirely. I am not saying I approve of what Ms. Welch said to you, but you understand you cannot threaten students, Blaise." The girl nodded. "I will however let this slide just this once. You've been through a great deal, I do not expect anyone to have done much different." Blaise looked surprised at the professor. "I am concerned that you acted this way though. The prophecy in mind when I say that. You know you have two paths to your destiny. I'd hate to see you choose the wrong one." Blaise started to shake at the memory of what Voldemort had told her. "I'd like to start having you practice dueling and defense, Professor Merrythought said he'd work with you." Blaise looked at the man in confusion. "Ms. Delemont, you got away from Voldemort. He is surely going to come for you again in the future, you must be prepared." Fear gripped her at the thought of ever seeing the man again, but she knew one day it would happen.

"Yes, sir." She said quietly.

"I'd also like to discuss with you a proposition, for when you are done with school here." Dumbledore informed her. "There is a group of very great people who have formed an order."

"An order?" She questioned.

"Indeed, it is called the Order of the Phoenix. The order is a group of very brave wizards and witches who have formed to fight Voldemort." Blaise froze as he spoke. "I'd like, once you are out of school, of course, to join. Minerva wished me not to inform you of this, but you must know what is happening. Especially, since your future is bound to be involved in the war. No matter what path you choose. The war is here, Blaise, you must be prepared." Blaise swallowed, feeling a new sense of courage grow within her.

"I'll do it." She responded. "I know I am destined to make a choice, Professor. Well, I am making it now. If I hadn't already that night.." Blaise paused. "I will fight Voldemort, I want to watch his downfall and be a part of it. For my parents, for all the people he's killed, for my friends, for the fate of our world. I want to fight him." Dumbledore smiled at the girl.

"I see the hat chose wisely when declaring you a Gryffindor." Blaise nodded in agreement. "Now, I'll let you know when your practices will begin. You better be off to bed."

"Thank you, Professor." Blaise said politely, making her way towards the door.

"Oh, and Blaise." Dumbledore called, causing her to turn around. "I do hope you considered pursuing the career of becoming an auror." A wicked smile appeared on her face.

"You bloody hell better believe it." Dumbledore smiled at the girl as she left his office. He only hoped she stayed on this current path.

X

"Potter!" Blaise called across the pitch, wind biting at her face. James passed the quaffle to Blaise. She flew incredibly fast to get to the goals, Blaise had enough time to smack the quaffle into the goal post with the tip of her broom.

"Twenty points Gryffindor!" The announcer yelled.

"Nice finbourgh flick, Blaise!" James called, high-fiving her as he flew past. The game was tied 50-50. Blaise wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking for their seeker. She saw Thomas Fenwick searching the pitch for the bloody snitch.

"Delemont!" Black yelled at the girl. Blaise looked quickly to where Sirius' voice hailed from, seeing a bludger coming straight for her. She ducked out of the way just in time, searching for the arse who aimed it at her. Malfoy sent her a smug look, causing Blaise's blood to boil. Blaise made her way back to the action by catching the quaffle from Finnigan. She held tightly to her broom as she saw Mulciber gaining on her. The wanker slammed into her, trying to knock her off her broom.

"He's blatching her!" James yelled angrily. Blaise rolled her eyes, fouls hardly were called. Slytherin committed so many every game, she was pretty sure Smethwyk didn't notice anymore or care.

"Back the hell off, Mulciber!" Blaise snarled.

"Make me, Delemont." He taunted, slamming into her again.

"Bumphing!" Black yelled, earning a grin from Blaise as she ducked down. Mulciber was knocked off his broom by the bludger Sirius sent at him. Blaise threw the quaffle into the goal post, scoring ten points for her team.

"Well, aren't you just my beater in shining armor?" Blaise laughed, flying next to Sirius. She could have sworn he blushed, but Sirius Black does not blush.

"Wouldn't have to be if you didn't play like a girl." He shot back, earning narrowed eyes from the red-head.

"Play like a girl?!" She yelled, her temper catching up to her. Many things made Blaise's temper get the best of her, but to be told she played like a girl in quidditch? Merlin have mercy on Black's soul.

"And Fennwick catches the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The announcer shouts. But, Blaise and Sirius were to engulfed in their own debacle. Sirius realized he went too far with his joke by seeing the look on Blaise's face.

"Blaise! I'm sorry! I'm a stupid git, sometimes I say things without thinking." He yelled terrified. He flew closer to the bottom of the pitch, knowing he was surely about to be knocked of his broom. Blaise caught up to Black easily and sure enough she slammed as hard as she could into the boy. Sirius' hands slipped from his broom at the impact and he began to fall, but not before he grabbed onto Blaise's robes. The two fell about four feet before landing in a tangled mess on the quidditch pitch.

"Who plays like a girl, Black?" Blaise laughed, earning a grunt from Sirius.

"Clearly, I do." Blaise giggled, looking up at the boy who fell on top of her.

"You know, Sirius, I'm used to boys falling over me, but not quite so literally." She burst out laughing, repeating the very words he said to her the day they met.

"You remember that?" He laughed, looking into her steel blue eyes. The two sobered up and stared at each other. "Maybe you shouldn't make it so easy." Blaise's breath caught in her throat.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" James yelled, making the two quickly untangle themselves. "Did you two happen to realize we won the first game of the season or should I just let you two go at it in the locker room?" Blaise was sure her face matched her hair color, she really hadn't noticed they won.

"Sod off, Prongs." Sirius mumbled.

"Let's bloody celebrate then!" Blaise yelled, running towards her team. James sent a wink towards Sirius, earning a shove from his mate.

"Honestly though, when are you two going to get together?" James nudged Sirius.

"After how I treated her, I doubt she still feels how she used to." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"You both are daft as could be." James sighed, catching up to Blaise, throwing her onto his shoulders. Sirius smiled at the girl who turned around meeting his eye, blush growing on her face again. Could James be right? Was he just daft?

X

"Here's to the best quidditch captain Hogwarts has ever seen!" Sirius yelled to the party in the common room. He was greeted in response with hoots and hollers as everyone took a drink.

"I bet Wood would have a few words to say to you if he heard that." Blaise stood on her tip toes to whisper in Sirius' ear, causing a shiver to run down the boy's spine. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Look who decided to grace us with their presence." He joked, earning an eyeroll from Blaise.

"I thought it would be appreciated if I showered after the match, but I could go roll around in the mud if you'd like." Sirius must have had a suggestive look on his face, Blaise's mouth formed and 'o' when she realized. "Such a perv." She shook her head.

"You're the one who put the image in my head, love." The girl's stomach flipped.

"Where is the best quidditch captain of the century anyway?" She asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"I do believe he is trying to serenade Lily." Sirius pointed to the couple in the corner, Blaise's mouth once again fell open when she saw Lily twirling her hair around her finger.

"I-is she flirting?" She exclaimed, joy welling up inside her.

"It's been happening quite often, believe it or not." He laughed.

"Blaise?" A voice spoke from behind the two. Blaise turned around, seeing a very rare, anxious Marlene McKinnon.

"Yeah?" Blaise asked, nervousness filling her as well.

"I'm going to get another drink." Sirius said, lightly touching Blaise's lower back.

"Can we talk?" Marlene asked.

"O-of course." Blaise answered, surprised.

"I was having a really hard time coming to terms with you suddenly just being yourself again. I was really hurt with how you just left us all like we were nothing. And with what you did to that girl." She paused, Blaise ducked her head, ashamed. "But, you're one of my best mates, even if you disappeared for a while. I don't think I can forgive you entirely, at least not yet, but I want my friend back." She ended firmly. Blaise smiled at the blonde.

"I want my friend back." Blaise sniffled. Marlene broke out into a grin and grabbed the girl into a hug.

"The gang is back together again!" Mary screeched as she saw the two, earning eye rolls from them both.

"Oh, and look what I happen to have!" James exclaimed, raising Blaise's camera into the air.

"How'd you get that!?" Blaise yelled.

"You were going to leave it at home and I knew you'd want it, so I grabbed it." Blaise smiled thankfully at her best mate. "Oi! Stevens! Care to snap a quick picture?" James hollered at a fifth year. Stevens nodded and took the camera. All of Blaise's best mates gathered together.

"On the count of three, say Gryffindor." Stevens instructed. "One, two, three!" Last second Sirius scooped Blaise up into his arms, cradling her. Everyone laughed at her reaction.

"You do something like that every time we all take a picture, Black!" She yelled, laughing. "Can't we take a decent one for once?" Sirius motioned Stevens closer, grabbing the picture from his hands. Marlene jumped in next to them, making sure she looked okay, causing Blaise to laugh.

"I don't know, Blaise." Marlene said, pointing. "I think that's a pretty great picture." Blaise look down at the moving picture. Everyone was laughing at her being taken by surprise. But, Blaise followed Marlene's finger, which was pointing at her and Sirius. Sirius looked completely enamored by Blaise. He had the biggest smile on his face just looking at her. Blaise felt her stomach flip and look up at Sirius, who bit his lip nervously.

"Blaise?" Peter asked, tearing her attention away from Sirius.

"Yeah?" She said, dazed.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, nervously. She smiled at the boy and extended her hand.

"Show me your moves, Wormtail." Blaise laughed. Marlene grabbed Sirius' attention away from Blaise by clearing her throat.

"Want to dance, Black?" Marlene asked. "I won't take no for an answer." He sighed, taking her hand. "Ah, this takes me back to the third year Halloween dance." She laughed.

"Ironic." He shook his head at the thought.

"It's still painfully obvious, you know. You fancying Blaise."

"This is giving me déjà vu, McKinnon." He laughed, shaking his head.

"Is your answer to why you won't tell her still the same?" She asked seriously.

"I believe I said that she wasn't a risk I was willing to take, yeah?"

"I do believe that was right." Marlene said.

"If I have learned anything over this past year, especially, things can change quickly. Life is short and war is at our doorstep. Blaise lost her parents in the blink of an eye, life is so valuable, yet so fragile. No one knows how much time we have left. If you aren't taking risks, are you even living? I lost her once and Merlin forbid I lose that amazing girl again. And if I do, at least I know I took that risk." He almost yelled. Marlene rose her eyebrows in surprise.

"Sirius Black." She started. "Who would've known you to be one with words."

"Sod off." He laughed.


	11. New Normal

_February 10th, 1977_

Red eyes, that was all Blaise could focus on before she was awoken by her own screams. Arms grabbed onto her as she searched for her wand in a panic, struggling to break free from the person's grasp.

"Blaise! Blaise, it was just a nightmare!" Lily cried, attempting to soothe her friend. Blaise could feel her heart racing in her chest as she looked at the red head in front of her. Lily's face held worry and fear. Blaise took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry." Blaise said, barely above a whisper.

"I really think you should talk to Dumbledore about these nightmares." Lily pleaded. "You hardly have been getting any sleep because of them. It's not good for you and quite frankly you are scaring the hell out of the other girls." Blaise looked around the room, it was empty and she noticed light coming through the curtains.

"What time is it?" Blaise asked the girl.

"Uh," Lily thought, gathering herself. "A little past 10, the girls and I thought we should let you rest. This has been the longest you've slept without waking up screaming." Lily avoided Blaise's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Blaise said quietly, looking at her hands in her lap. Lily squeezed her arm comfortingly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Blaise." Lily met the broken girl's eyes. "How about we go to Hogsmeade and take your mind off things?" Blaise smiled and nodded.

x

The two girls walked through the cold, February air, down the path to Hogsmeade. Lily was going on and on about how she was pre-preparing for the N.E.W.T.S next year and Blaise was about ready to go back to sleep.

"And I am thinking that we should have at least three study groups a week-" Lily was cut off by an attack scream.

"AHHH!" The familiar voice of the wicked James Potter screeched as he jumped out from a pile of snow. "ATTACK!" Snowballs suddenly came flying at the two girls. Soon all the marauders had the girls surrounded.

"James Potter!" Lily screamed. "What on earth do you think you're doing!?" Blaise was observing her surroundings when a plan began to work itself out in her head.

"Tarantallegra." Blaise yelled, pointing her wand at a laughing James. The jinx hit James square in the chest and he began dancing wildly, causing everyone to laugh. "What's so funny, Black?" Blaise smirked, turning her aim to Sirius. Sirus' face fell as he raised his hands in the air.

"It was just a bit of fun, Blaise." Sirius pleaded, slowly backing away from the girl. Blaise's smirk grew.

"Let's go, Lils." She nonchalantly said, turning to continue the way they were going before they were attacked.

"But-" Lily started, but stopped when she saw Blaise wink at her. "Yeah, we don't need to stoop to their level." The boys looked at Blaise like she had grown two heads. Blaise turning down a bit of fun was unheard of. Blaise and Lily turned to continue on the path they were originally going.

"Oi! Foxy! You losing your edge?!" Sirius called, having spoke too soon. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Blaise turned on her heel and used a non verbal spell. Making puss come out of Sirius' beautiful face. Moony and Wormtail began to high tail it away from the girls. Again, Blaise shot a jinx at the two, making them fly into the air and land on their arse's. Lily collapsed on the ground laughing. Not noticing the jinx had worn off James, as he snuck up behind the girl. Just as Sirius was doing to Blaise. Without warning Blaise and Lily were tackled to the ground by the boys. Blaise screamed in surprise. The scream bringing forth memories from the night she watched her parents murdered. Sirius noticed the look on her face and immediately pulled away. "Blaise?" He softly asked.

"I'm sorry!" Blaise spluttered as she stood quickly, dusting snow of her clothes. Blaise made a bee line towards the forbidden forest, not wanting her friends to see her cry anymore.

X

"What happened?" James asked, confused as he watched his best mate take off towards the forest.

"When she heard herself scream," Sirius paused, confused at the sudden mood change. "It was like she had seen a ghost." Everyone was silent as they looked at Blaise's retreating figure. Everyone knew Blaise was struggling, but she refused to talk about it. James sighed as he turned to Sirius.

"Go. I've tried, and as much as it hurts that she can't bring herself to talk to me, maybe she needs someone else for this." Sirius felt sick to his stomach, Blaise wasn't the only one trying to avoid what had happened. He just wanted her to be happy, he didn't want Blaise thinking about the horrible things that had happened. But, Sirius was beginning to see that this could no longer be ignored. It was doing more damage than anything. Sirius nodded and started jogging to catch up with the girl.

X

Blaise was trying to keep her breathing under control as she was finally hidden by the gigantic trees of the forest. Blaise grabbed onto a tree to support herself. Her legs were becoming weak and her vision was blurring. A feeling she wasn't welcoming to, began to brew in her chest again. This had been happening for weeks when the nightmares would come. It was a feeling of intense and uncomfortable power. Always leaving her more scared than the red eyes she'd see in her dreams. The feeling continued to build. Blaise fell to her knees, her palms grasping the snow below her. Blaise did not hear the footsteps approaching her until she felt a hand on her back. The feeling pushed its way out of the girl, Sirius was brought to his knees in overwhelming surge of pain. At the sound of the breath leaving him, the feeling left Blaise. The confused and terrified girl quickly turned to see what had happened. Sirius was crouched over, trying to regain the breath that had been taken from him.

"Sirius!" Blaise cried. "Are you okay?!"

"What the bloody hell?" Was all he could muster.

"I don't know what happened. I was upset and just got this feeling and you got hurt!" Blaise panicked.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, slightly frightened and confused. "I touched you and I just dropped." Blaise dropped her head, Sirius heard the sobs raking her body. He hesitantly touched the girl, waiting to be brought to his knees again, but it never happened. Sirius pulled the girl into his chest. "You need to talk about it, Blaise."

"I know." She cried. "Sirius, I'm so scared and confused and just overwhelmed. I don't even know where to begin." Sirius ran his fingers through her hair. He could smell vanilla as the wind blew around them. " I just keep seeing them, I keep seeing his eyes, and I keep seeing what he showed me." Blaise pulled away from the boy. "The feeling, the one I had that made you collapse, it's not the first time I've felt it."

"What do you mean?" Sirius questioned.

"That night." Blaise started, Sirius inhaled, this was the first she's brought it up. "Voldemort told me of a prophecy. I have two possible fates. He told me that I will either join him and by doing so, make him unstoppable. Or I will be his downfall." Blaise paused, taking a shaky breath. Sirius stood quietly, scared that if he moved she would stop talking. "He showed me a vision. He showed me what I could be if I stood with him. And while seeing that vision I felt this feeling, this power. Ever since I woke up in the hospital it has slowly been building. I'm so scared, what if what I'm feeling is evil?" Blaise stopped, looking at the boy in front of her.

"You aren't evil, Blaise." Sirius said. "You resisted Voldemort that night." He reminded her.

"I know, but why am I feeling this then?" Blaise spat, throwing her hands in the air. "Merlin's sake! I just put you on your knees from you just touching me while I experience it, Sirius. How is that not a bad thing?!"

"Have you talked to Dumbledore about this?" Sirius asked, being met with nothing but the sound of the wind picking up. He sighed. "You need to bring this up to him, Blaise." Blaise looked at her feet. She had been avoiding the professor. She was trying to pretend none of this had happened. But, Blaise knew Sirius was right.

"Okay." Was all she said. They two stood there in the middle of the forbidden forest, not another being in sight. Sirius looked at the girl he was undeniably in love with. He admired her hair, the vibrant red was currently blowing from the bitter breeze. Her once tanned skin was now pale, but no less striking. Her long lashes were hiding her beautiful steel eyes as she continued staring at her feet. Blaise stared at her winter boots, focusing on anything but the boy who had managed to make her speak the unspeakable. A million thoughts were racing through her mind, but there was one constant thought that was louder than the rest. Sirius wanted so bad to reach out and touch the girl, but he couldn't quite bring himself to. He was almost frozen, almost as in when the red headed girl took a breath and when her eyes connected with his, it happened so fast. Sirius, at the same time as Blaise, crashed into each other. Their lips touching furiously and hungrily. Blaise gripped his shirt, pulling him even closer to her her as Sirius grabbed a fistful of her long hair. All the thoughts and terror Blaise had built up in her had disappeared as Sirius kissed her. Blaise felt her knees grow weak, causing her to fall against Sirius. This caused Sirius to fall backwards, landing on the hard ground. The two continued to devour each other.

"Blaise." Sirius breathed. His voice broke the two apart as Blaise scrambled backwards and off of the boy.

"I have to go." Blaise panted. She quickly turned and made her way back to the castle. Leaving a very out of breath and confused Sirius on the ground.

X

Blaise walked in a hurry to Professor Dumbledore's office. Blaise was in such a rush while turning a corner that she ran right into a hard body, causing both of them to fall back slightly.

"Blaise?" Professor McGonagall asked, concerned. "What has got you in such a hurry, are you okay?" Minerva took in the girl's ruffled appearance, her concern only heightened.

"I'm so sorry!" Blaise said, embarrassed. "I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." She paused. "I've held it off too long, it's important." McGonagall nodded curtly. Softly putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, she guided her swiftly up the staircase to Dumbldore's office. Three quick knocks were made as Minerva opened the large doors.

"Albus." She called.

"Minerva." Dumbledore greeted, noticing the girl following his old friend. "Miss Delemont. I was growing curious as to when you'd find your way here." The Professor motioned for Blaise to take a seat in front of his desk that was full of clutter.

"Professor, I should have came sooner." Blaise choked out as she played with her hands. "It was rather stupid to put it off."

"You've been through quite an ordeal, Blaise. Do tell me what has you so worked up." Dumbledore said calmly. Blaise took a deep breath.

"Ever since I woke up in St. Mungo's, I have been having very vivid nightmares." Dumbledore patiently waited for the girl to continue. "I keep seeing the events from that night replaying and I get this feeling." Blaise stopped, trying to find the courage to continue.

"What kind of feeling, Miss Delemont?" The Professor prodded, a slight grim tone to his voice.

"It's this intense build up. I feel it in my chest. My body feels like something is taking away it's strength and my vision becomes fuzzy. I don't know what else to describe it as, except it feels like this power just trying to take over. And I can't help but remember the vision Voldemort showed me. He showed me, but it wasn't me. It was this vile, evil woman. And I was looking down at the bodies of my friends. There were dead bodies everywhere.." Blaise began trailing off, but quickly regained her courage. She needed to know what was happening to her and if anyone could tell her, it would be Dumbledore. Blaise cleared her throat before continuing. "What I felt in that moment, was this power, this feeling." Dumbledore's eyes went to Minerva, a look of concern flashed in his eyes, but disappeared just as quickly.

"You were correct, you should have come to me sooner." Blaise ducked her head at his words. "To say this isn't concerning would be a lie. Blaise your prophecy is so much more powerful than you have come to realize and perhaps that is my doing. When Voldemort told you that you would either bring his downfall or make him untouchable, what exactly did you perceive from that?" Dumbledore asked her, slowly making his way to sit on his desk in front of the girl.

"I can grasp that it is intense." Blaise foolishly said.

"To say the very absolute least." Minerva chirped from the corner, coming closer to the girl.

"Miss Delemont, you are just shy of graduating. You are a teenager, but the war that is coming, that is on our very doorstep, the fate of us all is resting on what path you choose." Dumbledore paused, observing the barely 17 year old girl in front of him. "Minerva, go inform Professor Merrythought that Blaise will be starting her Defense lessons immediately." McGonagall nodded, squeezing her niece's shoulder as she left.

"Professor?" Blaise asked, looking up at the man. "Is this power I feel evil?"

"It can be." Dumbledore said. "But, that is what you will be learning with Professor Merrythought. Blaise, Voldemort was giving you the opportunity to join him for a reason. You are capable of incredible things. The Dark Lord knows this and I have no doubt in my mind, that you, are the one thing he fears. The power inside of you, is neither good nor bad directly, you control which scale it will tip. I do not believe you are an evil person, you have the option of what most do not. You somehow received a prophecy with two paths. And you alone can choose which path you will take." Dumbledore let Blaise Delemont process all he had just told her.

"I will not become evil." She almost growled.

"Then we will start your lessons tonight." Professor Dumbledore told her, Blaise nodded quickly. Blaise stood to leave when the professor stopped her. "Blaise, most of the teachers here think Mr. Black is trouble." Blaise felt heat rise to her cheeks. "I however, think you should keep him close." Dumbledore cleared his throat, a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "Meet Professor Merrythought and I in the room of requirement after lights out tonight, Miss Delemont." Blaise looked at the professor shocked. "Yes, I do believe you know where that room is. Off you go." Blaise shook her head at the all knowing teacher. Blaise made her way out of the professor's office to run into the last person she wanted to see.


	12. Harsh

Blaise made her way down the staircase, leaving the Professor's office with some better understanding. Just as she reached the last step she noticed a familiar figure coming towards her. Evan Rosier was headed right towards her. Blaise's throat constricted and she felt her entire body go rigid. Her breathing became labored and the worst kind of panic bubbled in her chest. Evan looked up, noticing the fear stricken girl in front of him. Panic crossed his face, followed by concern.

"Blaise," He started. "I had no idea that he was going to be there, I had no idea my parents had that planned." Blaise wanted to say something, anything, but no words would make themselves known. "I swear, my father had inquired about you before we started dating, but I had no idea he had malicious intent. You have to believe me." The Rosier boy pleaded.

"My parents are dead." Blaise whispered. Blaise did not blame Evan for what had happened that night. Deep down, without him needing to even say anything, she knew he had no cruel intentions with her. Evan did bring out the darkness in Blaise, but he would have never put her or her family in harms way knowingly. However, seeing him was something she dreaded. Seeing him would bring back the memories.

"Blaise, I'm so sorry. I knew my parents were supporters, but I never intended for that to happen."

"Evan, this is war. Eventually, I would have been subjected to it somehow." Evan looked at the ground as Blaise spoke, he tugged at his sleeve, drawing his forearm to her attention. A sliver of what resembled black ink could be seen. Evan followed her gaze, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a nearby corner.

"What is that?" Blaise swallowed. A strong feeling of foreboding overtook her.

"Blaise, things are going to get very bad. You need to disappear." Evan looked around warily before continuing. "He will come for you."

"And I will be ready when he does." A newfound sense of courage and anger swelled up inside Blaise. Her eyes once again traveled down to Rosier's arm, causing him to hide it behind his back. "You're one of them." Blaise stated more than questioned. She already knew the answer. Evan broke eye contact to look at the floor instead.

"I didn't have a choice. He would have killed me." Blaise nodded, she knew he was right about being murdered had he not conformed.

"We always have a choice, Evan. Remember that." Evan gave Blaise a sad smile before they were interrupted.

"Blaise! There you are! Sirius and I have been looking-" James stopped in his tracks when he saw who had Blaise in a corner. "Rosier, what are you doing here?" James spat with a venom Blaise had never heard in her best mate's voice. Evan's soft expression had turned into an icy and deathly glare.

"James-" Blaise started, but was cut off by another voice.

"What the actual fuck?" Sirius entered the scene unfolding. Sirius immediately drew his wand from his pocket, James following suit.

"Wands away." Professor Dumbledore said calmly, making his entrance behind the group. "Mr. Rosier, you are early. Please go up to my office." Evan nodded, turning towards the stairs, but not before glaring at the two Gryffindor boys. "Please escort Miss Delemont back to your common room." That was all the man said before turning and following Evan back to his office. Sending a pointed look to Sirius. Blaise quickly turned to walk down the hall, trying to avoid confrontation. And failing.

"What did he say to you?" Sirius caught her arm immediately.

"He was apologizing." Blaise said quietly. James sending a worried look in her direction.

"Rosier was apologizing?" Black said in disbelief. "Sorry for bringing you to my party to recruit you to join the death eaters and kill your parents in front of you?" James elbowed Sirius in the ribs as Blaise was hit with each harsh word.

"He was genuine." Was all Blaise said. Awkwardness filled the hallway as the three of them walked. James spotted Lily as the trio passed the library, he took that as his cue.

"I see Lily. Blaise, we'll talk later, yeah?" He asked, the girl nodding silently. James cast one last worried look towards her and made his exit. The two continued towards the common room.

"So." Sirius started. Blaise continued looking forward, lost in her own thoughts. She was repressing the memories that were attempting to break free. "I'm sorry I get so thick headed sometimes." Blaise was surprised Sirius was apologizing. "I just really hate that prat and after everything-" Blaise cut the boy off.

"Why did you do what you did after what happened at the party last summer?" Sirius was taken aback by the question. That was the last thing he expected Blaise to ask him.

"I-I" He was stuttering.

"You tore me apart y'know." Blaise simply stated. "You wouldn't hear any of it from anyone. It was like you wanted to hate me." Sirius looked at the ground uncomfortable. "Why?" Blaise stopped walking, causing Sirius to do the same. Even though he would have rather took off running in the opposite direction of the girl before him. Her big, steel blue eyes stared up at him. They were full of what looked to be hurt, curiosity, and something he couldn't place.

"Blaise, I..." He stopped again. Sirius didn't know what to say. He was blinded by love at the time and maybe Blaise was right. Maybe a part of him did want to hate her. Maybe he wanted to hate her because then he wouldn't love her so much. He just needed to say it out loud, he needed to tell Blaise how he felt. Yes, they kissed, but that didn't mean Blaise was positive he had feelings for her. Sirius needed to tell Blaise how he felt, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"I loved you." Past tense was all Sirius could hear. "I still love you." His stomach felt as if it was full of pixies. "For a brief moment I thought maybe you felt the same, but then you despised me. And it killed me, Sirius." Sirius stared at Blaise, tears brimming her eyes. All he had to say was 'I love you', words he had never used before. "Then tonight, I kissed you. And I'm fairly certain you kissed me back." Blaise took a deep breath. "Look, after everything that has happened, I have learned that there is no guarantee on tomorrow. So, if we don't take risks, are we even living?" Those words echoed in Sirius' head the night he danced with Marlene. "If you aren't taking risks, are you even living? I lost her once and Merlin forbid I lose that amazing girl again. And if I do, at least I know I took that risk." So, what was he doing? "So, I'm just going to spit it out. Sirius, do you having feelings that are more than just friend feelings? If not, that's the end of it. But, I feel like I'm really going to kick myself if I don't just ask." Sirius stood gobsmacked at the very direct girl in front of him. Yes he had feelings, he loved the hell out of Blaise. But, his mouth would not let him say the three words Blaise needed to hear. Blaise stood there, heart on her sleeve, staring at the boy. The boy who said nothing. Blaise started to get nervous, she was terrified she had just ruined their friendship. Silence. "I see." Blaise said. "I didn't ruin our friendship did I?" She panicked.

"No!" He burst out. Sirius wanted to kick himself, so that he can say, but not those three oh so important words. Blaise looked deflated.

"Good." She halfheartedly smiled. "Well, I'm sorry for kissing you then." Blaise turned on her heel. "I have to be somewhere. I'll talk to you later." Distance was all Sirius could hear in her voice. Sirius nodded and watched the girl he loved walk away dejectedly because he was a prat.

x

"He didn't say anything?" Lily prodded.

"He said no when I asked if I ruined our friendship. That was it." Blaise looked down at her hands as the girls groaned. "So, end of story. I can move on and focus on myself. I don't need my stupid feelings for him bothering me anymore, I put it on the table and he didn't feel the same, end of story." Blaise rambled. The girls all groaned again. "What?!" Blaise exclaimed.

"He obviously feels the same. But, has Sirius ever said those words to anyone, honestly?" Marlene asked. The girls all thought and gasped. "What if he just couldn't say it, like froze?"

"I mean I'm sure you positively horrify the boy, Blaise." Mary chirped in.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Blaise said, slightly hurt. She honestly should scare him.

"No!" Mary frowned, understanding her statement was taken the worst possible way. "I mean, having those feelings for one of his closest friends has got to be terrifying." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Much better, Mary." Lily scolded, Mary avoided Lily's gaze.

"I really didn't mean it like that, Blaise." Blaise nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Can you guys shut the bloody hell up?!" Verity yelled. "It's time fore bed." The girls all rolled their eyes, returning to their own beds.

x

Blaise walked down the stone hallway to the room of requirement. She came to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and thought of what she needed. The door to the room appeared and Blaise quickly made her way into it.

"Blaise, my dear." Professor Merrythought greeted. "Are you ready?" Blaise gulped as she heard the door behind her close.

x

June 15th, 1977

Blaise yawned as she heard Marlene yelling at Lily for something. Blaise had been working with Professor Merrythought and Dumbledore three times a week for the past four months. She was almost relieved she wouldn't have to spend late nights doing so and having to wake up the next morning for class.

"Blaise is awake!" Marlene yelled again. Blaise raised her eyebrows in response. "Can you believe it's our last summer before we graduate!?"

"Absolutely nutters." Blaise said flatly.

"Blaise, your Prince Charming is waiting downstairs." Mary sing-songed as she entered the room, causing Blaise to roll her eyes. "Seriously though, Sirius says to hurry your arse up." Mary all of a sudden burst out laughing. All the girls eyed her strangely. "Sirius is serious. Oh my gosh!" She cackled into hysterics. All the girls looked at the red faced Mary and started cracking up. Blaise shook her head as she got out of bed. Blaise had packed her bag last week and decided she would just wear her pajamas today. Blaise made her way down the staircase and away from the cackling girls. She took a moment to look out a window in the staircase. This would be her first summer going home since her parents were killed. Blaise took a deep shaky breath and continued her descent down the stairs.

"Foxy!" Sirius wolf whistled. "Nice clothing." Blaise rolled her eyes. After Blaise's confession, surprisingly things between her and Sirius went back to normal. She did catch him staring at her more often, but never thought too much about it. It was like their kiss never even happened, even though that thought made Blaise's heart ache a little. It was getting easier for her to move past and just stay friends with the boy. That's what she told herself anyway.

"I try very hard." Blaise said, flipping her bed head hairstyle over her shoulder. The motion made James snort. Sirius on the other hand, tried not to drool at the woman in front of him. Sirius had never gotten the courage to tell Blaise how he actually felt about her. Something the lads gave him grief for every single day. But, Sirius had no idea how to tell her after he royally screwed up that night. What if he never got the balls to tell her? James sent him a knowing look and pointed to her with his eyes. Urging his best mate. Sirius grew panicked and James huffed in annoyance.

"Blaise, Sirius said he'd help you practice DADA this summer. You two will be spending so much time in the house together, better make use of it, yeah?" James smirked. Blaise tried to hide her blush and Sirius shot daggers at James.

"Yeah, with your help also, don't forget." Sirius snarked back, not noticing hurt quickly flash across Blaise's face. Of course he wouldn't want to spend alone time with just her, Blaise thought. James smirked again.

"Wrong, Lily wants to study this summer, so I will be spending a lot of my time with her." A triumphant grin grew onto James Potter's face. Sirius and Blaise's mouths both dropped open.

"Really?!" Blaise squealed. "Why didn't Lily tell me this?" James shrugged.

"Hey guys!" The devil herself came bustling down the stairs. "Let's go get breakfast now or we won't have time before the train leaves."


	13. The Truth

_August 23rd, 1977_

The summer had been utterly uneventful. Luckily, it wasn't nearly as hard for Blaise as she had originally thought it would be. spent as much time with Blaise as she could. Some nights were harder than others, but was there for Blaise every step of the way. At least Blaise thought it was uneventful, until it suddenly wasn't.

"Fleamont, put that thing away before the kids see it." Mrs. Potter whispered as she heard footsteps approach.

"See what?" Blaise asked, being nosy. Mrs. Potter mumbled something under her breath. Mr. Potter cleared his throat and tossed the Daily Prophet on the table. Blaise looked down at the moving pictures and read the headlines that stopped her heart. The war was here. '13 killed in Death eater attacks' was scrolling across the parchment. Blaise grabbed onto the chair to keep herself from falling over, Mr. Potter was to his feet immediately. Grabbing the girl's elbow to hold her up.

"Look at what you did!" Mrs. Potter hissed at the man.

"She has the right to know." He argued back at the woman. "They killed her parents and they are killing other people. Blaise, more than most, has the right to know what is happening. The war is here, Euphemia. We will not sugar coat it any longer. Do you plan on hiding it until the death eaters show up here? Or the Dark Lord himself?"

"Woah, what's going on in here?" James asked as he strolled in through the door. The air in the room was tense and James stopped in his tracks as he saw his father holding Blaise up. Sirius wasn't paying attention and walked right into James.

"Oi, what the hell, mate?" Sirius yelled. "What's going on?" His tone changed when he saw the scene before him. He rushed over to Blaise, touching her waist, to which she flinched away from. Sirius tried to hide his hurt reaction.

"Happy Birthday to me." Blaise said somberly, pointing to the paper. James and Sirius walked closer to get a good look at the paper. Sirius' hand balled up into a fist.

"Enough of this!" Mrs. Potter seethed. "It is Blaise's birthday, the big 17 at that. We don't need to focus on such morbid topics today." The older woman huffed in annoyance. "Blaise, I made your favorite breakfast, sit." She said nicely, but also with a hint of a demand. The group sat in a deathly silence as they ate. Just as it couldn't get more awkward, Blaise's owl came flying into the kitchen, dropping post onto the table. Blaise opened the first letter. All that was written on it was:

 _'12 Sherringford Square, London_

 _Ask for Gretchen.'_

Blaise flipped the letter over, trying to see where this had come from.

"What's it say?" Sirius questioned. Blaise rolled her eyes at the boy. He had been off all summer and when he wasn't passively helping her with DADA, he was avoiding her. Quite frankly, it was really starting to piss her off.

"It's an address." Blaise answered him. "12 Sherringford Square, London. Strange." Blaise folded up the letter and put it in her shorts pocket. She looked at the other letter and noticed it was Marlene's hand writing. Blaise smiled and excused herself from the table. Blaise made her way up to her room at the Potter's. Opening Marlene's letter as she sat on her bed.

 _'Blaise baby,_

 _You are officially 17! You know what that means? Pub time! You are officially of age and guess who is playing at the Pixie Place?! The Weird Sisters!_ (AN: I just needed a wizard band, I know they didn't exist in marauder era!) _So, tell the boys we are meeting tonight a 9! See you there! Happy Birthday!_

 _Love,_

 _Marlene '_

Blaise shook her head, but sat there for a minute. It would be fun to forget everything and get absolutely pissed.

"Wanker 1 and wanker 2!" Blaise hollered down the stairs, she tried not to giggle when she heard Mrs. Potter chastise her for the language.

"Your highness calls?" James laughs. "What is it?"

"Tonight and tonight only.." Blaise starts dramatically. "The Weird Sisters at the Pixie Place!" James and Sirius both smile.

"But, I'm not 17.." James looked dejected.

"Never doubt me, Jamesy boy!" James smiled at Blaise, she hadn't used that nickname since her parents had died. "Look!" Blaise said, triumphantly holding a fake id. "Thank me later, we're going at 9 tonight!" Blaise squealed. "However, I have some errands to run. I will see you lot later." Avoiding their shouts and questions as to what she was doing without them on her birthday, Blaise took off to her room to change. Blaise let her hair fall loose from her bun and put on a striped, cropped, tank top. She grabbed her John Lennon sunglasses and took off to the fireplace. "12 Sherringford Square, London." She said clearly as she threw the floo powder. Blaise stepped out of the fire place and took in the building. It was a Victorian looking place. There was a woman at the reception desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The woman asked. She had long blond, curly hair and a pale complexion.

"Uh, I was told to ask for Gretchen. My name is Blaise Delemont." Blaise said, unsure. The lady smiled and hit something on the desk.

"She'll be right with you." Blaise smiled and awkwardly stood in the room. An elevator light dinged and a short petite woman stepped out. She had bright pink hair and was dressed in a plain t shirt and jean shorts.

"You're Blaise?" She asked in a friendly voice. Blaise nodded, nervously. "Come with me." She smiled. Blaise followed the woman into the muggle elevator, which she couldn't help but think how odd it was that they have fireplaces to floo, but muggle elevators. The elevator door closed and Gretchen pressed the 13 button. The elevator slowly rose to the 13th floor and dinged as the doors opened. There was a long hallway, with one door at the end. Blaise was feeling uneasy, but Gretchen shot her a reassuring smile. Blaise walked behind the woman to the end of the hallway, Gretchen pulled her wand and used a nonverbal spell to open the door. The door opened into a modern loft. It was fully furnished with up to date furniture and had brick walls. Blaise fell in love with the loft, but confused as to why she was even here. "I'm sure you have questions?" Gretchen smiled at the girl and Blaise nodded. "Well, this was built in 1632, but has clearly been updated. Everything is already paid for by your father, we just need you to sign some things." Her father? Blaise's expression was of pure confusion, Gretchen, taking notice continued. "I knew Henry and Charlotte, I trained at St. Mungo's under your father. I would have assumed he told you about this place before he passed?" Gretchen sizzled out.

"I don't understand." Blaise said. Gretchen gave her a sad smile.

"Your father purchased this for you when you were just a baby. He said it was important that you have someplace hidden among the muggle world." So many thoughts were running through Blaise's mind. Someplace hidden among the muggle world? What did he know? "So, I just need you to sign some papers saying you are claiming the loft and you can move in whenever you'd like! I'll go get those!" Gretchen strolled off towards the door, leaving Blaise all alone and so full of questions. Her father had bought her a hidden loft. The wheels began turning in Blaise's head. What had her father been keeping from her? It was only a second before Gretchen popped back in. "Here we are! I just need you to sign where the x's are." Blaise did as she was told, almost in a daze. "Will you be moving in today?" She asked.

"No, it's my birthday and I am pretty booked." Gretchen studied the girl, a serious look on her face for the first time.

"Your father didn't mention any of this to you, honestly?" Blaise shook her head. "Henry was so bloody secretive. I'm sorry if this is too overwhelming. I know you just turned 17, as I was instructed to make sure you received the letter with the address. So, I also know you have one more year at Hogwarts, it is up to you if you'd like to move in before you go back to school. But, if you want to wait until next year that is totally okay too."

"I think I'll move tomorrow, it'd be nice to have a place of my own to clear my head." Gretchen nodded.

"I live on the floor above yours, if you ever need anything let me know! Don't be a stranger! I'll show you how to lock your door!" Blaise exited the building. She didn't know what to think. Her father had bought her a safe house, he must have known she'd need it some day. Did he know of the prophecy? Anger started to bubble in her chest. Before Blaise knew where she was going, she wandered into a muggle pub. Blaise walked to the counter and order a drink, taking a seat on the bar stool.

"Blaise?" Sirius' voice startled the girl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, confused as to why he was in a muggle pub. "Are you following me?" She accused, her anger increasing. Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Merlin, calm down. Where do you think I go when I disappear at night? You're in my pub, sweetheart." Blaise growled at the nickname. "What are you doing here? I wouldn't picture you to come here?" Blaise sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Sirius and her had been distant lately, despite seeing each other everyday.

"I miss you." She said barely above a whisper, but Sirius caught it. His heart ached, he had been purposely trying to avoid the girl. He was a right git.

"I know." He sighed.

"My father bought me a safe house and I signed the papers to it. That was the address I received today." Sirius' mouth dropped open. "Yeah, shocked me too."

"Bar man!" Sirius called to the bartender. "Two shots of vodka!" Blaise looked at him confused, what was vodka?

x

"Where are they?" Marlene hissed. I got the backstage tickets and Sirius and Blaise are just missing?!" Lily put her arm on the angry woman's shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be here. James you really don't know where either of them are?" Lily shot the man a panicked look.

"I told you, they left at complete different times. Blaise said she had to run errands and Sirius is so mopey because he won't tell her how he feels, so he left too." Lily ran her fingers through her hair. A pop was heard and the group turned around to see two of their rather drunk friends as they apparated.

"Did you two just apparate?!" Lily shouted. "We haven't even took the proper class." Lily just looked defeated at her pissed mates, what's the use she thought.

"Are you two completely wankered?!" Marlene yelled. Blaise giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe that's a yes." James laughed, earning an elbow to the gut from Lily.

"This isn't funny, James!" Lily scolded.

"I can't believe you got drunk without us, Blaise! And let alone with that tosser!" Marlene joked, calming down. "Happy birthday, you goose." Marlene said, causing everyone to laugh. Blaise looked at her friends, the whole lot was there. Remus, Peter, James, Mary, Lily, and Marlene. "Let's go party!" The club was packed, Marlene led the way to the backstage entrance. The Weird Sisters played as Blaise and her friends danced to the music, while getting completely wasted. After the show Blaise, Marlene, and Mary were waiting to meet the band. The vocalist met them first and Marlene began to get off with him very well. The bass player introduced himself specifically to Blaise. Mary nudged her, raising her eyebrows. Blaise shook her head and looked for Sirius. The bass player distracted the girl, he was clearly flirting. But, whether it was the alcohol in her system or not, Blaise just wanted to find Sirius.

"He just left." Remus whispered in Blaise's ear.

"What?" She asked confused. James decided that was a good time to grab his best mate's hand and pull her outside, Remus and Lily in tow.

"He saw the bass player flirting with you and left." What? Blaise thought.

"Why would he do that and who even said I wanted to know or cared where Sirius was?" Blaise tried her best not to slur.

"Enough is enough!" Lily shouted in a slur. The three looked at her taken aback. "He bloody loves you Blaise! Now go make him say it and don't come back until you do!" James put his arm around the drunk Lily, she leaned into him.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise questioned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Lily is right, this has gone on for far too long. He just needs to tell you the truth."

"WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY TALKING ABOUT?!" Blaise yelled, drawing attention to herself and the others.

"Will you lot shut it?" Sirius said joining the group. "Blaise don't need a drunk and disorderly on her first legal night, yeah?" The group fell silent as he spoke. "What is going on?"

"You have to tell her. No more doing this to her or you. Tell her the truth, mate. I don't give a rats arse if you messed it up once because you were scared. Tell her the truth now. She deserves to know." Blaise looked at everyone confused, what were they getting at? And why wouldn't Sirius look at her? She just wanted him to look at her with those beautiful grey eyes she loved so much.

"Tell me what?" Baise exclaimed.

"He needs to bloody tell you that he loves you and that he's always loved you!" Peter came out of no where yelling. Blaise's stomach dropped, was this some sick joke? Why did this have to be brought up again? He said it all by saying nothing that night she laid it out on the line.

"Just stop!" Blaise cried. "Don't make me go through this again." Blaise turned to go to her safe house she had only just discovered.

"It's true." Sirius blurted. Blaised stopped in her tracks, what did he just say? She thought. Blaise slowly turned around.

"What?" She asked slowly. James got a nervous look on his face, as did Remus. That tone was familiar.

"I love you, Blaise. Okay? Is everyone happy? I've loved you since the moment I bloody saw you, even if I didn't know it at the time. I was too fucking daft to tell you. Even that night you laid it out for me, I froze. I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't. My words couldn't find my mouth. So, there, I love you! I love you, okay?!" Sirius yelled. He said it.

"You love me?" Blaise looked at him dumbfounded at first before she took four long strides to the man.

"Yes! Dear Merlin, does that feel brilliant to finally say."

"Does it?" Blaze asked cynically. Recognizing the tone, Sirius immediately sobered up and tried to step back quickly. But, not quick enough. Blaise's fist connected with Sirius' face, knocking him out cold.

A/N: So, I finally updated again! Life has been so crazy. I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the new chapters! Leave a comment, vote, follow, message me, scream about how much you want me to just put Sirius and Blaise together, or don't want me to. Let me know! I am going to try and make Monday a regular uploading day, so feedback will definitely encourage me to keep with the story!


	14. Finally

"Bloody hell!" Peter yelled, as the group watched Blaise knock Sirius on his arse.

"All this time?" Blaise asked as calmly as possible. "You told me the night you ended our friendship that you had loved me. Yes, I remember." Blaise said, noticing Sirius cringe. "I was positive that was when your feelings disappeared. But, I had hoped that they still lingered. Especially, that night we kissed. You did kiss me back!" Sirius slowly got to his feet.

"All this time, even when I tried to hate you, I still loved you." He confirmed. Blaise pulled at her hair in a huff, trying to contain her confusion and hurt.

"Why couldn't you tell me? These past few months I have been trying to move on from you, Sirius." Tears of frustration started to well up in the girl's eyes. "What if it's too late? What if you waited too long to tell me?" All of the pair's friends cautiously watched the scene before them. No one knew what was going to happen.

"Should we give them some time alone?" Remus asked James, genuinely not knowing what to do. Blaise and Sirius turned their attention to their friends after hearing Remus speak. Blaise ran her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"I think Sirius and I need to talk, alone." Blaise said. "We'll see you guys later?" She asked, looking to Sirius and her friends. Sirius nodded, along with everyone else. Marlene ran up to Blaise, wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Don't let him go." Was all the blonde girl said, leaving the girl to rejoin their friends. James was saying something similar to Sirius in a more threatening way.

"Let's go." Blaise said, quietly.

"Do I get to know where exactly we are going?" Sirius asked.

"If I tell you, I'm going to have to kill you. Come on." Sirius and Blaise walked in silence through a park, nearing her new flat. "Why couldn't you tell me that night I confessed that I loved you?" Blaise asked, barely above a whisper. Her question caused the pair to stop on the path they were following.

"Blaise, I have never known love before. My parents never showed me any affection, anything I've learned from them resembles hate, not love. When I admitted my feelings that night at James', it was fueled by anger. I have never once before that, uttered those words. After growing up how I did, love was not something ever mentioned in my household. It wasn't really until I met you and James that I even realized what it was. It scares the bloody hell out of me, Blaise." Sirius paused, looking at the girl before him. Blaise was surprised to hear all of that come from the man in front of her. "I'm sorry, Blaise. I should've told you way before that night of that fucking party." Blaise chuckled.

"Yeah, you should have." Blaise shook her head at the very vulnerable looking Sirius. She turned towards her flat and started walking, Sirius in tow. The walked to the entrance of the building, stopping before the door in front of them. "Want to see my flat?" Blaise asked, nervously.

"You want me to come up to your place?" Sirius asked, usually what would have been a chance for him to be suggestive, was nothing but serious.

"That's why I asked." Blaise answered, her voice void of any hint of emotion. Sirius shuffled his feet, not sure on what to do. He obviously wanted more than anything to be alone in a flat with Blaise Delemont, but what were her intentions?

"Sure, yeah." Blaise led Sirius to her apartment door, uttering the unlocking charm. Sirius took in the sight of his friend's new home. It was very nice. "Are you moving out of James'?"

"Yeah, I planned on it tomorrow. I haven't told anyone yet, besides you." Blaise was looking anywhere but at Sirius.

*PLAY THE SONG!*

"The Potter's will miss you and James." He said simply. Blaise didn't know if it was the alcohol still taking effect on her system or the tiredness of them tip toeing around each other, but she couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

"And what about you?" Blaise asked, slowly stepping towards Sirius. Blaise noticed the black haired man in front of her gulp as she came closer. Blaise was now no more than a few inches in front of him.

"What are we doing Blaise?" Blaise was surprised by what he was asking.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we doing right now? Everything that has been left unsaid is now out in the open. What are we doing about it?" Blaise held her breath. Her stomach tightened as Sirius now closed the distance between them. The two gazed at each other, waiting for one to make a move or speak next.

"I'm done playing games, Sirius." Blaise choked out.

"So am I." Sirius spoke, before ducking his head and ravaging Blaise's mouth with his own. Years of pent up feelings that had now turned to lust exploded from the pair. Messily, the pair began to tear off their clothes. Blaise directed them to her room, not breaking contact with Sirius. Before they knew it, they had stumbled upon her bed, the two falling back onto the comfortable mattress. Sirius was straddling the girl, he pulled away, gasping for air. "Blaise, are you sure you want to do this." He asked her seriously. They were about to do something that they would not be able to come back from. Blaise rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Is Sirius Black asking a girl if she is sure she wants to shag him?" Sirius' eyes darkened.

"Blaise, you aren't just some girl and you and I both know this isn't just shagging." The girl underneath him had lost any glimmer of humor as she looked up at the man she was utterly in love with.

"I'm sure, Sirius." Unable to hold himself back any longer, he closed the distance between them.

"I love you." Sirius whispered in the girl's ear.

"Promise me one thing." Blaise said. Sirius looked down at the girl, nodding to her. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't leave."

"Now that I have you, I will never leave or let you go again, Blaise." Blaise nodded, kissing Sirius again.

X

"I hope they are okay." Lily said worriedly as she paced the group's hotel room. "She said she'd see us later and now it's the next morning."

"Lily, calm down. Maybe they finally shagged?" Marlene joked, trying to calm her very concerned friend.

"Lily, Sirius wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'm sure they are fine. They had a lot to talk about." James jumped in. Lily sighed, walking towards the window. An owl landing on the edge startled the red head.

"Blaise's owl!" Lily exclaimed to the group. Lily opened the window, letting Luna drop the letter into her hands. Lily opened the envelope, revealing Blaise's handwriting. Earning a sigh of relief from the girl, she began to read the letter out loud. "My dearest friends, last night sure was a mess, huh? Sorry Sirius and I didn't let you lot know we were okay sooner. We got distacted..." Lily paused, hearing Marlene and Mary squeal upon hearing that part.

"Those dirty dogs." James laughed, only Remus and Peter getting his pun.

"We are on the way to a diner near by for breakfast if you'd all like to meet us there. I have some thing I'd like to talk to you all about. Yours truly, Sirius and Blaise." Lily finished, rolling her eyes at the end. "They had me worried sick and all because they got distracted?!" Lily's face had now turned red as she made her way to the door. "Are you lot coming?" She asked annoyed at everyone standing around. Lily led the group, muttering something about Blaise and not getting pregnant. The lot couldn't help but laugh.

X

"How much do you want to bet that Lily is going to be worried sick and try and curse us once she gets here?" Blaise joked, gripping the hand she was holding nervously.

"Looks like we are about to find out." Nodding to a red faced Lily bursting through the diner doors.

"You two have a fun night? I was worried sick! You two are lucking we are in public or I'd have half a mind to curse both of you!" Lily growled as she sat down next to Blaise.

"Oi!" James exclaimed, noticing the pair holding hands. "Are you two's heads finally out of your arses?"

"I'd say so, Prong's." Sirius responded, happily.

"I hope you two used protection." Mary was the next to speak, laughing. Blaise's face turned as red as her hair.

"Leave them alone." Remus defended the pair. "Don't you all realize we no longer have to live the Sirius Blaise painfest anymore?" He lightly joked.

"Hey!" Blaise yelped at his dig.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you two are finally together." Peter chimed in, earning a chorus of agreements from the rest of the lot.

"So, is this the big thing you had to talk to us about? That you and Black are going to live happily ever after?" Blaise rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Sirius.

"No, actually it's something kind of big." Blaise paused, looking at James. Blaise knew her best mate and his family was going to be apprehensive on her leaving. "Yesterday I found out my father had left something for me."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense." James pushed. "What is it?" Blaise took a deep breath before she spoke.

"My father left me a flat for when I turned seventeen." The lot looked at her surprised.

"That's brilliant!" Marlene smiled. Everyone, but James agreeing. The lad sat quietly in his seat, realizing Blaise would be moving out of his home.

"Do we get to see it then?" Peter chimed in. Blaise smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's eat and I'll show you all."

X

On the way to the flat, everyone was making small talk and enjoying the nice summer air. Blaise led them to the old building, ushering Sirius to lead them to her floor. Sirius looked at James behind everyone, understanding. He kissed the girl on the head and let everyone into the building.

"James." Blaise said, causing him to snap out of his own little world.

"So, you're going to moving out, I assume?" He asked, sadly. Blaise gave him a small nod. "Mum and dad are going to be torn to bits. Especially mum." He added, Blaise nodding again. "Did you just find out about this or have you known?" James asked, almost as if she had been hiding it from him.

"I honestly just found out, James. The letter with the address that came yesterday was for this building." James nodded, running his fingers through his messy hair. "But, it's strange. The woman who showed me the flat, she said that my father said it was important that I had some place hidden among the muggle world."

"Why would he do that?" James thought aloud.

"That's where it's odd, why would I need some place hidden? Unless he knew something." Blaise said quietly.

"You think he knew something about what is to come?" James asked, considering what Blaise was saying.

"I don't know, she said he had this set up since I was a baby, James. Why would he have a hidden flat secured for me on my seventeenth birthday? It doesn't make a lick of sense. She also said he was always so secretive. Do you remember my dad ever seeming secretive? Because I don't."

"Blaise," James lowered his voice. "Before that night, the night you went to Rosier's." James clarified, not enjoying bringing that night up to Blaise. "My father warned your's about there being a get together for the dark lord's followers at the Rosier's." Blaise's mouth fell open at this new information. "He was acting very strange."

"He let me go?" Blaise managed to spit out. "He let me go, knowing that?" Blaise could not believe what she was hearing. Her head was spinning, causing her to lose her balance. James reacted quickly, just as Sirius came out the doors of the building. Concern flashing across his face when he saw the two.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked, rushing to the girl. "What happened?"

"We were talking about how odd all of this is. Her father leaving her a secret flat." James informed him.

"He let me go to that god forsaken place knowing that Lord Voldemort would be there?" Blaise didn't know what else to say. Sirius shot daggers at James upon hearing this.

"She needed to know, Sirius. With the flat coming up, Mr. Delemont clearly knew something." James defended himself.

"But, what? Did he know of the prophecy?" She thought aloud. "What did he know that he didn't tell anyone?" The three friends stood in silence, all of them trying to figure out what Henry Delmont had been hiding.

X

Blaise, Sirius, and James eventually made it to the Potter's after spending most of the day with their friends. The trio wasn't so grim anymore, but there were still so many questions running through their heads.

"Well, Foxy, are you ready to break the news?" James smirked to his friend as they approached the front door.

"Positively not." Blaise gulped.

"As much as I don't want you to leave," James paused, his gaze going back and forth between the two. "I think it's for the best now that you two are shagging." He burst out laughing, earning a smack from Blaise and Sirius. "If mum let's you two be alone together once she finds out you are together." Blaise gulped again, forgetting that she would also need to inform them that her and Sirius were now going together.

"Are we officially together?" Blaise turned to Sirius, realizing they never clarified their relationship.

"After last night I would hope so." Sirius wagged his eyebrows before taking a serious tone. "Blaise Delemont, will you do me the extreme honor of going steady with me?" Blaise blushed, James having an over exaggerated excited expression on his face as he watched the exchange.

"I don't know.." Blaise said, seriously. James and Sirius both looked shocked. "Kidding! Of course, Sirius." She bustled with laughter. Sirius scooped the small girl up, her wrapping her legs around him.

"Merlin, Blaise, don't do that." He laughed, relieved. The two kissed, earning a throat clearing from James. Blaise jumped down from Sirius' grip and smoothed her clothes out.

"Ready or not." Blaise sighed as she opened the door.

"Blaise, dear!" Mrs. Potter smiled as the girl walked through the door first.

"Hope you lot stayed out of trouble." Mr. Potter laughed from his arm chair.

"Would we ever get into trouble, Dad?" James asked, feigning innocently.

"Well, I know that the concert you attended last night was a 17+ event, so I'd say yes." Fleamont shot back with a smile. Causing James to duck his head and Blaise and Sirius to laugh.

"Blaise has something she needs to tell you guys!" He quickly said, glaring at the laughing pair. Wiping the smiles off their faces. Blaise sent a glare to her so called best friend.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Potter asked, both parents directing their attention to Blaise.

"Uh," Blaise stumbled. " Well, yesterday I did turn of legal age.." Euphemia raised her brow at the girl. "And my father, it would seem, left me a loft." Both of the adults were quiet and looked at the girl. "I was hoping on moving my things tonight, you both have been incredible and took me in. Even though you didn't have to, but I feel that I need my own space. A lot has happened this year and I think it would be good for me to have my own place."

"My, I wasn't expecting that." Mrs. Potter managed.

"It's not that I'm not appreciative of everything you have done for me." Blaise was cut off by Mr. Potter.

"Blaise, we know. You are like my own daughter, you do know, right?" He stood, making his way towards the girl. Once he reached the girl, he enveloped her into a hug. "You have become an amazing young woman, Blaise."

"Fleamont! Surely she can not live on her own!" There it was, what Blaise was waiting for.

"Dear, Blaise is of age. After everything, she has proved she is capable of living on her own." Mr. Potter sided with the girl.

"In times like this? We are supposed to let her go on her own?" Mrs. Potter asked, disbelievingly.

"Blaise, should not put her life on hold because of what is going on in the world. She knows what is happening and we should not stand in her way of moving on." Euphemia looked at her husband in disbelief, which then turned to sad understanding. "James will be doing the same in a years time, Euphemia." A tear slipped from the woman's eye as she nodded.

"I like my full nest." She said sadly. Guilt welled up inside Blaise, this woman had always been like a mother to her and she was going to leave her.

"Mrs. Potter, I'm only moving out. I'm not leaving forever. I will visit or you can visit me whenever you'd like." Mrs. Potter nodded, bringing the girl into a hug.

"I'm not going to change your mind am I?"

"I'm sorry." Blaise sighed.

"Don't be sorry, dear. I should've known Henry would have had something set up for you when you'd come of age. He had a plan for everything." Blaise tried not to read too much into what she said. "I'll get to packing your clothes and things." Mrs. Potter excused herself, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry, Blaise. She'll be okay." Mr. Potter assured the girl, going after his wife to comfort her.

"If she doesn't respond to me moving out like that, I'm going to be seriously offended." James said, trying to lighten the mood. Blaise shook her head. "I'm going to go owl Lily." James made his way to the stairs, leaving Blaise and Sirius alone.

"You know, I'm looking forward to you having your own flat." Sirius wagged his eyebrows at Blaise, earning a smack.


End file.
